A Siren's tear
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Set after the events of a Siren's call. Something is stirring among the darker gods as Athena, Aphrodite and Hera once again find themselves repeating history, but how will that work out when the war of Troy comes back to life. Will the ancient dark prophecy come true and will the demigods be ready in time for what comes next. Warning: boyxboy
1. Chapter 1- The Di Angelo family

**I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter and hope you all have a great day where ever you are =) Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, scenes of violence and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

I still wait for it to end. The cold of the bitter winter, the merciless ice always at my throat and grinding into my chest as it gives me nothing but the most useless of hope for any survival. My physical body survives while my mental state deteriorates with each growing day. I stare through a lifeless eye that seems to show me nothing more than the poison of my wound. The infection that brings me to my knees as I know I have no more ounce of fight left in me. I'm just a shell that waits for time to decide it's final moment; degrading slowly and breaking because of time.

But why do I have to wait?

I know why… It's because I'm a survivor.

I know that much. I know how to run and to keep on going. I know how to ignore the pain of burning lungs and the ache of a body, which is ready to give in and collapse. I know how to sly my way through conversation and draw eyes away from my self. I can slowly sneak my way into someone's heart. I can twist it and crush it in my fingers. Watch as betrayal paints a symphony on their faces as the light of the dagger in their back becomes apparent to them.

At least… I think I do?

What is this darkness around me? Why does it decide that it claims me? This small box and corridor of a prison I find myself in? Why does it matter any more if I carry on the fight? Something tells me I've already lost now that I'm here. Something tells me that now I have failed everything that I ever set out to accomplish. I know that I have failed. I know I cannot keep on fighting. I'm a survivor who has given up. I'm a fighter who has decided that after so long, they can no longer wield the sword.

I'm the boy who knows those who love and those who lies.

I smile for those who lie and step away from those I love. Oh it's so easy to paint a deep smile and twinkle in the eye for your enemy.

But how can I trust senses that come from an empty mind. How can I trust a personality that I know nothing about?

How can I trust myself when I don't even know who I am?

I try to look around but again this winter darkness seems to be compacted in the small room around me.

I feel my heart accelerating as my breathing becomes rapid. I'm trapped. I can't see the world around me… am I even still alive? What is around me? I'm standing on the brink. I can hear the tap of rocks falling apart around me. The long winding echo of wind... but there's something else. Something distant, a surging, a tide. It's rushing towards me.

I reach out a hand and feel the cold biting beneath the gentle of my fingers but it's mingled with something else. The bitter of the cold is beginning to flee. To run wild and scared, a scorching pain is filling the air.

I need to figure this out faster.

I reach out for the walls. It's rough but smooth… sharp in patterns. Steel? Rock formations? Some kind of metal I think. Unrefined ore in the cracks and lodges of a wall. A mine? Was I somewhere underground? It would make sense why it is so dark?

But is that what this is? Not a room of darkness but a cell of imprisonment? I'm a cornered rat. I'm stuck and I don't know what to do. I can't see anything. I should be scared. I should be terrified. I should be screaming for someone or anything to be there.

But I don't… I just stay there. I think, and that's good. Oh by god is that good. Thinking means that I'm still here. That something of me exists. But who was I really? I was just a boy in the darkness of this new nightmare. I was a dog in a cage. I needed to get out. I need to rip myself out of here.

I know one more thing... that the person who has me here? They're going to pay.

Slowly and painfully.

Just like those who would betray me.

But to get even, I had to be alive. That meant focusing on here and now. Making sure I am alive. That's task one.

I reached up slowly and felt my face just to even assure myself that it was still there. It was madness but it was familiarity. It was insanity but it was something that I could partly understand. It was me. I can feel the spikes of my hair standing up as a new rushing breeze was coming through and getting closer. I wasn't imagining it. I can feel it now. The heat. The heat of something intense. It makes me long for the winter. It makes my mouth blister as I'm thrown back against the wall.

Some part of me can't help but think that I really am dead... why can't I remember! Why can't I see or feel anything!

No.

That's a lie. I feel pain! I can feel pain! The one thing to always hold onto in doubt! It means I really am alive! Good! But now from pain was coming the next tool of survival. The thing which was going to keep me alive through this. Curiosity.

Why isn't there anything else there but me and this cell!

I flinch away from the coven of spires and catch a small shot of porcelain before I look my eyes on the ground.

Then it arrives.

Like an express raging to a sudden stop on the platform.

A burst of orange and red as it roars up higher and keeps on going past me. It doesn't stop. It's like the mightiest tide I have ever witnessed. A sea of fire a brimstone... The roof and walls are illuminated to their black and lifeless light around me. The floors are chipped away as though an all mighty row of knives have been dragged through them. But that's not what's intriguing.

There's lose soil nearby.

It hangs on the edge by this risen and erupted tide. In the light the small and distributed pile looks abandoned and forgotten. It must have fallen in from a fissure... maybe if I can-

I reach out and yelp slightly as a ember burns onto my crimson dotted hand. The lightly tanned skin, already broken and split open as it leaked my life fluid out onto the cold stone. "So that's why I'm in pain." I growl. I look down to see my bare legs are in no better of a state. The only articles of clothing left are smouldered shorts which were marked with soot. "The soil... it's so fresh." I run my fingers through it eagerly. "I'm missing something! Why the hell am I looking at soil!" I toss it into the long stream of orange and red which still hasn't given up yet.

The soil stands no chance.

"I'm missing something! Something really important! It's right in front of me but-"

I pause.

I slowly turn back to the stream. "That's Lava." I dead pan.

I'M IN A FREAKING VOLCANO!

Another shock wave hits me and pushed me back as I can no longer keep myself up.

My fingers trembled and curled around a nearby lose rock as I kept my eyes closed. It wasn't the god damn scolding temperature which was killing me now. It wasn't the fact that I could feel the brimstone filling my lungs as thick clumps in the air seemed dissipate and abandoned me in my hearts moment of need. Only the lose rock and stone in the air seemed to remain as it began to whisk inside my mouth in a vortex of remembrance. The heat ruled everything. The fire scorched all... any longer here and I know I would not be an exception to that... but still, it seemed to speak out to me. As though it was trying to cry a warning to me. _We are the victims of Pompeii, you will remember us, you will feel our pain._ _You will not forget._ Yeah, forgotten this situation? That was definitely going to be a difficult one. This would live on in my nightmares forever.

I would remember the feel of my warm blood, slowly dripping in a trail down the exposed wound of my own torso. The fleeting and fleeing movements, as though it was trying to escape from the prison of my own body. My shirt which was beginning to turn to nothing more than ash which just seemed to line my lungs and starve my insides faster. "You still seem so slow to decide." The soft purr teased. I caught another flash of porcelain, this time above in a small hole nearby.

A quick burst of a rattle.

The slow chuckle and sound of a nearby rock falling lose from it's degrading cliff face and into the lava.

I didn't want to look up. I wanted to. By the gods on Olympus, I wanted to. But my mind told me otherwise. I just wanted to keep my eyes locked ahead of me on the pit. The flicker and ever loud roar of flames screamed out and tried to escape to the lilac and diamond studded night time starry sky outside. I trembled. How could I not! I was standing on a cliff to oblivion. Slowly dying, not only from the stone and rubble filling my insides; making my lungs plead in mercy for clear air. But from the fear that came from that voice.

I reach my hand up on the off chance and feel my forehead.

It hurts like I've taken a violent blow... the fresh and warmth of blood stains it.

I've taken a knock that's short circuited me... by the looks of it, I had been running.

"It was said that, my predecessor always had a saying." The voice cackled as it bounced around me. "Beauty comes from within."

I look around as I try to focus onto the sound of where that voice is coming from. "Behind the skin and bone."

I flinch away as I hear a louder tumble of rocks moving away. The voice dripped with beauty and yet I could tell the purpose behind it had absolutely none.

"And those who cannot see it."

I pause as I see the shadows rear just in the corner, behind the tide of fire.

"May as well be made of stone"

I scream my lungs out as the figure steps into the light.

_**-Break-**_

He sat up bolt right as his scream shook the house hold. He could feel my vocal chords stretching out making the walls almost rattle as cracks desired to course through them. He kicked violently with as much force as he could muster with both good leg to get his constricting quilts away.

_Not again. _He thought as tears began to stream down his cheeks. His hands clamped over them as his breath seemed to stutter. His heart was a flutter with uncontrolled panic which the nightmare had stabbed into him. _I really need to get dad to help me with these fucking nightmares. _The boy thought.

He flinched back slightly when the lights on the ceiling burst into life as his chest rose and fell drastically. He had to get himself back into a calm state. His parents seeing him like this was going to help no one! "Charlie?" The door of his bedroom flew open as a man stared at him for a second before quickly walking over and taking a seat at his side on the corner of the bed. His blond hair glinted in the early dawn light. "Baby it's okay." He coed softly as he looked at him but his heart was pumping to fast. However the boy's sight was blurry and everything seemed as though the entire world was swirling around him.

Charlie was glad when the usual prepared morning sickness bag was handed out to him and the boy gagged and retched on his own vomit. "Listen to my breathing Charlie." The man whispered. "Listen to the tune that follows." He said softly and let out a low breath which began to morph into a gentle tune which began to fill the smaller boy as though he was a bucket and the music was water. "I used to have to sing this to you when you were a baby to get you back to sleep." The man mused as his eyes flashed in the darkness. Their dark emerald colour seemed to send out a heart beat shock wave. As though for a minute the gaze and tune echoed from within the man himself.

It took a few moments but eventually Charlie's breathing finally came back under his control and then broke into sobs. He hated that he was showing his emotions! He hated showing it up in front of someone. "M-Mom. Can I just be by myself for a bit." He pleaded quietly.  
"What happened?" His mother whispered. "Was it those nightmares again? About the pit and the volcano?"  
"Yes." He admitted. "There was a boy there too. I don't know what the hell it was. It was worse than anything I've been in before."  
"Well it was all just a dream." His mother slowly looked at his son softly. His deep golden, blond hair was dishevelled from the instant awakening and adrenaline which had been running through him at his son's screams. "Do you want some hot chocolate?" He whispered comfortingly but Charlie shook his head. "Okay then... if you want you can call off going out with your father today and stay in home to get some rest." He slowly stood wrapping his robe around himself a bit tighter. _After sixteen years he still has these nightmares. _The man thought with a sigh. It had been like this since his birth... actually... it felt like those sixteen years had passed in no time... Sometimes it had felt like seconds.

Seconds he wished that he could just get back.

Charlie just looked back over at his calender: _June the 5th 2014. _His last year of school before he started college. Tomorrow would be his final day at school in new Rome before he could begin to think about what he wanted to do at college. "I think... I should just get up Mom." He admitted and felt his own internal determination set in. He had absolutely no wish to go back to sleep, for fear of that nightmare returning to him again.  
"Sirena? Are you okay?" A voice called from down the corridor.  
"I'm just with Charlie, _Pulchra Umbram._" Sirena called back and gave a small smile back down to his son as he let out a gentle sigh. "You are your father are like two peas in a pod." The man gently tapped his finger on Charlie's nose, making the sixteen year old laugh slightly, even though he was this tired, he couldn't help but laugh at how his mother was. "Okay. I will check on you in an hour. If you are still tired, I'm going to be keeping you off. Okay?" Charlie was just too tired to argue with his mother but still smiled at his protectiveness over him.

It was only when the door closed, did he finally let the smile fall from his face and feel himself fall back onto his bed as he stared up at the ceiling.

The nightmare had left him feeling weak.

He turned over on his bed as he let out a sigh and stared out the window of his bedroom to the other houses in the street. The sun had begun to just touch the streets and paths outside. Other two storey houses moved down the winding hill which led towards the smaller parts of new Rome; the school, the garden of Bachus where he would hang out with his Aunt Reyna. He would get plenty of time to go there this afternoon. With his school day being nothing more than him having to say good bye to his old class mates who may or may not go off in the world. Yeah, he wanted to say goodbye, because today was a very important day for him too. It was a day he could chose whether to go to college here in the city, join the elder honorary guard, which meant he could go out into the world and search for demigods to bring back to the safety of either of the camps... but there was one more option which he had been also considering; a hunter. No it wasn't a hunter of Artemis. But it was a different kind of hunter. He could put himself forward to take a quest or get out to see the world on adventure! He could get away from this city which he had grew up in and see everything else that the world had to offer.

But of course, he had never talked about taking that option.

But he would have to decide soon. At the graduation ceremony today, he would have to state in front of his entire family, what path he would like to take as a demigod.

_Put it out of your mind for now. _He thought and let out another long sigh. _Start getting ready, enjoy your last day at school,_

His mother or his father would walk him about eight O'clock, which mean he had about an hour to get ready. One hour to chill out, relax, make sure he didn't get stressed or-

_"CAN'T READ MY. CAN'T READ MY! NO HE CAN'T READ MY POKER FACE! HE'S GOT ME LIKE NOBODY!"_

He groaned sharply as his phone went off on his bedside table. He had to blink a few times to try and get his sight back under his control but when he did he saw that the screen had lit up with the name _'Connor' _and with a preview of the message: _'I heard the screaming from across the road. Are you okay?'_ A few x's were dotted at the end of the message.

Charlie groaned as he put his head on his knees and sat up. He tapped away furiously at the screen as he sent the message back: _'Yeah... just a nightmare. Don't worry. Go back to sleep. Seven. You still have about five hours before your usual awakening.' _He sent the message and smirked to himself.

Well he only was smirking until he noticed that outside the sprinklers had begun to go off and spray the lawn with it's usual fresh drink. He paled slightly and only took a small glance at the phone as Connor responded back.  
_'Say that again. I dare you.'_

_Well... he did dare me. _He thought as he sent a repeat of the text. He closed his window and grinned out of it across the street as the water sprayed the glass like pellets which were relentless.

Charlie shook his head and fell back onto the soft pillows as a smile tugged at the edge of his mouth. He turned of the lamp on his bedside table. _Why does everything feel like... _He yawned as his eyes closed. _Like my life doesn't make sense... _He took a soft breath and paused as he heard stirrings coming from the other rooms. _Oh I know, because most kids have to worry about the end of their exams... I have to worry about if a freaking monster is going to attack us in our sleeps! _"Morning-"  
"YOU'RE NOT TAKING MY SHOWER TIME!" Charlie bellowed and dove out his room as he became to join a sprint down the carpeted floor towards the single kid bathroom. He let out a long and flowing note which curled around his siblings who paused for a moment with glazed over eyes.

For a moment he felt himself leap over elegantly as he bounced off the walls and agilely dived through the knot of his other siblings. "Ha! Siren voice trumps demigod powers Lucy!. He smirked at his sister.

As he took to go another dive to move forward, he found his hands and legs sank through the floor and froze. "Shadow trumps Siren reflexes." A girl stood above him as Charlie tried to pull back on his arms which had now locked through the floor which had become solid around him. The darkness had tainted the floor and become a solid or liquid changeable aspect. The girl laughed as her dark eyes glinted. Her olive toned skin was lighter than Charlie's tanned one. Her body was lean and beautiful after taking the aura and power of beauty from her mother Sirena. She wore her black bathrobe which shifted as though the wind was hitting it while she kept her palm aimed at her brother. She flashed a white pearly grin and chuckled as she bounced on the spot.  
"Chimera wings trump shadows!"

Both watched as their eldest brother went sailing over their head and flapped his wings sending a large blast of wind their way making them cover their faces. "WATCH THE HAIR!" The two siblings barked as they watched Alex smirk deeply at them both but stopped when he went face first into the locked door.  
"Ouch!" Lucy grimaced as she watched the boy slowly slide down the wooden framing and lay flat on the floor.

If their lives had been in anime, then there would be stars spinning around Alex's head.

"Lucy Emily Maria Di Angelo!" Sirena shouted from down stairs. "DID YOU SINK YOU TURN THE FLOOR INTO SHADOWS AND SINK YOUR BROTHER INTO THEM AGAIN?!"  
"Uh..." She looked down to see Charlie smirking evilly as his emerald eyes sparkled with mischief. His black and golden hair shined out defiantly in their strange colours. It was weird... they had even been like that then he was born. Spiked locks of ink black which held shining loud streaks of spun gold. "No?" She called back down, hoping that their mother would fall for her cute voice.  
"Then why am I staring at his hands and legs through your father's hand painted mosaic ceiling?!" Sirena called.  
"Because... dad's paintings are so amazing that they become more life like than most people can truly conceive?" She shrugged and looked down to her youngest brother for guidance. Alex was the oldest out of them as he was eighteen (his parents asked him how old he felt since he seemed to grow a lot slower than the others. Once when he had prayed to Apollo for guidance, a demi-monster wasn't a very common thing to see among this world. Sometimes their ageing could be different upon how they felt. So in stead of celebrating every year. Alex celebrated his birthday ever other year for age... but that didn't stop his parents for giving him the double amount of gifts.

Lucy herself was a couple of days away from finally turning seventeen. Unlike Alex and her other siblings, she grew just as an ordinary demigod would; one year at a time. All those extra years had allowed her to catch up with Alex... it made her scared that if they went by age, she would soon be the oldest of all the siblings. She had decided on her graduation day, like her older siblings Alex that she would stay in college and live a quiet and casual life. Maybe she would meet someone, live in the safety of the city... after all.

She had done her time in the legion unlike her other siblings.

"Nice try kid, but compliments aren't going to stop your mother from seeing your brother's arms and legs through the ceiling." Her father laughed from downstairs making her pale all the more. "Oh crap." She growled.  
"LANGUAGE!" Sirena called. "And Charlie, stop giving your sister the middle finger." Charlie paled as this time it was his turn to watch Lucy grin like a Cheshire cat.  
"Hey Charlie, nice legs." A new voice called making Charlie's cheeks turn bright pink and Lucy grin even deeper as she recognised the voice which made her baby brother blush. "Say hi to Rosario for me." She winked.  
"No! Lucy! Don't do it! PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!" He screamed as he sank through the shadows.

The last thing she heard was Charlie's voice echoing '_Incoming!' _as she directed the shadows to crash him into the other boy downstairs.

"Honestly... can't you all just grow up."

She turned her head back to the bathroom door as it slowly opened to reveal her last brother who stood there with nothing but a white towel around his waist. His snow white pale skin stood out among his hazel nut brown hair. He didn't resemble his siblings much with the exception that like the other's his eyes seemed to sparkle with the siren aura just as his voice was silky and hypnotic. His eyes were a warm brown which almost seemed crimson. He seemed so stern and cold. He never opened up to any of his other siblings much except to just mutter insults about them.

The only person he even seemed to connect to was with his mother, father and Charlie. Their mother had explained to them that being a siren meant that no two of them ever looked alike... which was strange considering the amazing comparisons between Charlie and their mother. But her younger brother seemed to share no similar features with the rest of them. It meant he got a lot of stares. When ever he introduced himself as a Di Angelo. People would always pause to look at him as if to say _'really? You're a Di Angelo?'_

Lucy could guess why Charlie's older twin didn't like getting close to them.  
"Come on John! Ease up a bit!" Lucy sighed but watched as her brother ran a hand through his hair and clicked his fingers.

The shadows seemed to bubble at his feet for a moment as though liquid ink had spread through the carpet. _"Uh...what the-" _The voice echoed from downstairs before the shadows regurgitated Charlie back up onto the tile floor. "You know you could have just come in and join the shower." John muttered as he slowly moved back into his twin's room.  
"Aw come on! No fair!" Lucy groaned as Charlie grinned and closed the bathroom door.  
"Oh and by the way." John poked his head out into the corridor with a dark glare. "Twin trumps idiot." He gave another long elongated click as Lucy found herself crashing down into her own shadows and out onto the lawn where the sprinkler sprayed her in the face relentlessly.  
"JONATHAN!" She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2- The twins

**Hi! I hope you all have a great day where ever you are =) Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, scenes of violence and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

Charlie sighed contently as he laid back on his bed. Faint traces of steam from the hot temperature of his body sent the small wisps curling through out the cool air of his bedroom. He tried not to chuckle as he felt the arm of his twin curl around his waist and pull him closer as Jonathan held him close to his chest. It wasn't out of any gesture other than the usual silent message which he always tried to put out whenever Charlie had that dream. _I'm here. I'll look after you. _The hug told him.

The youngest Di Angelo sibling smiled softly and closed his eyes as his twin held him tighter. "I know you don't like it when I get hurt, but I'm okay. It's just a dream. I'm tougher than I look."  
"Your room stinks of roses." Jonathan murmured as they turned over in the bed and the older twin began to run his hands through his brother's hair carefully. He wasn't exactly wrong though. The room was fresh with the pressed smelled of roses. It was as though all of a sudden, they had stepped out from the cold winter of the outside world where snow had begun to fall heavily in abundance. _Khione is such a bitch. _He thought in one side of his mind. He didn't mind the snow... but Charlie just never liked the goddess much. She was a bitch. A class one, pain in the arse, full bratty bitch... not that he could talk much.

"You know, you can't hold me here forever." He chuckled softly and looked up to see the older twin just looking down at him with sad, ancient eyes. "You have mother's eyes." Charlie whispered gently and smiled.  
"I should have your eyes." Jonathan stated as his smaller brother leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek before laughing. "We're twins. We should be the same. We should look the same. We should be closer than any other being in the world-"  
"Now I know you're not going there." Charlie smirked as he stood and kicked away his towel while walking over to a large set up three designed mirror which gave him a perfect shot of all his face from all angles. The desk was a perfectly painted pearl white though it seemed very old in design. But then again, Charlie loved everything old. He loved the old crossed with modern. It was perfect. "You know, stick in the seasons. It's winter out there, let it be winter."  
"Hey, when you figure out who it is sending me these roses, feel free to let me know." Charlie grinned as he looked to the crystal vase which he kept on the bedside of his table.

Ever month, he got one perfect crimson rose. It was in full blossom and ever so brilliantly beautiful. He absolutely adored roses. When he was a kid, he would sneak out of his home just to run and go into the garden of Bachus with his aunt Reyna. Roses always seemed to follow him there. It was as though, as soon as he entered it, they would just grow privately for him. But when he had stopped going... they had started turning up on his doorstep instead with a note attached. Always the same handwriting. Always the same address to him.

One day he hoped to find the person who made these ever lasting roses so he could return the gesture.

"Hey, welcome back to earth. Honestly, one of these days, you're going to get lost in those day dreams." Jonathan muttered as the boy laid back on the bed and stared up at the clear ceiling. "Does anything ever change in this room?" The boy muttered.  
"You love my amazing room and you know it." Charlie smiled as he ran a hand through his weird black and gold hair as he let it spike up.

His room was a rather special one. The floor was a long and emerald sparkling fur carpet. The walls were a wash of black script and patterns on silver washed background. The bed was made up a long stretch fur quilt which Charlie and Jonathan had both decided together (mainly because Jonathan sneaked into his room some nights. So since his room was going to be dealt for two, he got his brother in on the deal as well.) The room was fairly large enough, it was big enough to serve it's purpose. It held enough room that it could hold up a fair amount of shelves on the walls which were piled with CDs and Books. Portraits were hung up over the bed and every spare inch of wall which he and his father had worked on together.

He loved his dad's new job. His father would go to work during the day as a animator! They had decided to start making their own anime series about seven demigods who went on all these big and massive adventures. Sounding familiar? That's right. His father got to make a whole animated series about the life of him and his friends and all their quests. Charlie had always seen how much his father had wanted him to become an artist like him, to go and work with him one day... which made his upcoming choice, all the more difficult.

"I really need to redecorate." He sighed as he drew himself out of his thoughts. He quickly decided not to go back to thinking about that for the moment. He had half an hour to get ready... no doubt his Mom would make him have to eat breakfast as well, that meant another fifteen. "Any ideas." He leaned back in the cold chair and looked around as his own thoughts seemed to be filling his head rapidly.  
"I was thinking, something new. Something we haven't tried yet. I was thinking-"  
"Winter wonderland." Charlie finished and watched Jonathan nod in agreement with his thin pressed smile. "But that would mean, having to get my winter wardrobe out."  
"Oh and I'm sure so many men will be disappointed to see _more _layers on you."  
"That almost sounded like a joke?" He walked over to the wardrobe and reached in as he pulled out one of his extra quilts. A large white tiger imprinted pattern on a flowing and trailing material. "Jonathan Di Angelo, making a joke... is that my graduation gift?" Charlie smirked.  
"Shut up. Get dressed, and come back to get your hugs." The boy growled making his twin jump slightly and rush to pull on some boxers and skinny leather jeans with his usual black trailers as he inspected what to wear with it. "Now... mother will disapprove of her baby wearing such a outfit." Charlie grinned as his lean torso was exposed.  
"Mother used to dress just the same, that's what he will never tell you. I saw an old picture of him and Dad... gods some of the things Mom used to wear. He used to be a bigger slut than you." Jonathan joked as his brother pulled on a deep purple shirt and black waist jacket with matching purple neckerchief.  
"Now... that's quite funny. Because Mom only ever did it with Dad after they were married."  
"Bad...image."  
"And considering I've never even been on a date with a guy. How could I have lost-"  
"Lets just... keep it that way." Jonathan stated with a growl.  
"Jeez Johnny, now who's acting like Mom?" Charlie chuckled quietly as he ditched the top half of his outfit and looked through for something better to wear.  
"For the sake of the gods." Jonathan shook his head. "You are so vain!" He exclaimed. "We're half siren! It takes a lot to make us look bad!"  
"Speak for yourself." Charlie muttered as he looked at his reflection.

He had always hated the way he looked... he would have loved to take his older brother's appearance instead. Instead of sharing an appearance with Lucy and his mother. He wanted to be different. Not to be pegged as the beautiful, perfect Siren. _Perfection... is ugly. _He thought as he tried to ruffle his hair to make it just look all the more messed up. "Charlie, you look _terrible._" Jonathan grinned and watched his brother turn around slowly and pull on his white shirt and long sleeve jumper. _As if he could look terrible. _Jonathan rolled his eyes to himself as he watched his younger sibling pulled on a black designer coat and wrap a scarf neatly around his neck. _Beautiful idiot._  
"No I'm not." Charlie purred and went back to over to get his hug off his twin. His eyes were lit by something almost like sadness and pain. "I don't want you to let go. Ever."  
"You're such a sop, you sound like my boy friend or something!" Jonathan was only teasing. The both of them had always been like this. Inseparable. Where one went, the other followed by just closely after. If one of them was hurt, the other one felt the pain. They shared, every possible mental bond. That's why it made it all the more difficult for them with this upcoming choice. "Have you made your choice yet?"

Charlie kept his eyes locked outside on the snow coming down heavier. The smell of roses infatuating him as he took a deep breath and sighed. "You know what choice I was going to make _bambino._"  
"I'm not a baby!"  
"You will always be my baby, little brother." Jonathan smirked and closed his eyes as he held his brother closer. Just holding him as he was dreading his choice. "I'm going to a hunter." He whispered quietly. "But you knew that anyway." He dared not mention or even ask his baby brother for his choice, because he could tell as clear as day that Charlie was still struggling to decide what to chose... _He's scared to admit what he wants. _He thought aside to himself. "So Rosario is down stairs." Jonathan said casually.  
"He's not the one who sent the roses."  
"Well duh, but if I get one more batch of beast roses from Connor, then I'm going to kill him."  
"I know... it's strange. But his Mom hates it when he does that magic stuff... kind of makes me feel bad for him. Strange how he doesn't look anything like Percy." Charlie tried to slip that fact in with a tranquil tone.  
"You know Mom and Dad would kill us if we said anything. Lose lips sink ships."  
"So does Connor when he gets his younger siblings to fire the sprinklers at my window!" Charlie growled before finally sitting up. He looked around his room as he took in the details. It was as though he was looking at it for the last time. Taking in every detail. "The amount of guys you've had up here." Charlie mused quietly as he remembered the countless times he had walked in to find Jonathan pressed up with some cute guy on the floor.  
"And not one of them ever managed to get anything close to being a boyfriend."  
"That's one thing you can't blame Mom for." Charlie closed his eyes softly. The feeling of soft fingers through his hair was sending him back into a slumber like state. "You never settled on a guy. No one was ever good enough." He carried on as Jonathan stared outside to the great blizzard which was coming down mightily.  
"Why settle down? Most hunters die within the first month of their new life. Within month two they get themselves lost... only the elite survive to live on and find their own lives around the world. But now is not a time for sleep _bambino._ Now is a time for you to enjoy and party!"  
"Only the hunters get to go to the club and party. They are the only ones who get to- you're going to sneak me in aren't you?" Charlie grinned slightly as he watched his twin's eyes just sparkle all the more. "And people think that I'm the trouble maker one?! I just cover for you!" He joked.  
"So you don't want to go into the fair and the club?"  
"I never said that... honestly you think I'm such a rebel!"  
"Because-"  
"And five, four." Charlie began before his brother joined in. three, two, one-"  
"Charlie! Johnny! Come down for breakfast." Their father called up.  
"That would be our cue to split." Johnny grinned and kissed his brother's forehead before both began to rise slowly.  
"Carry me to the stairs?" Charlie pouted with those adorable emerald eyes which were beginning to have dark circles form around them. His arms reaching up to his older twin as his bottom lip jutted out slightly. Jonathan smiled inwardly at how cute his baby brother was. _Well, at least I know how he's going to go when he gets a boyfriend.  
_"Fine... sub."  
"WHAT?!" Charlie squeaked as he was scooped up and carried out the room.

_**-Break-**_

Both siblings groaned with exhaustion as they walked down the stairs and collapsed into the same seat at the table. "Can't you both get your own damn seats." Lucy sneered as she lent back in her chair. She was dressed in black tights with matching heeled boots, crimson short skirt dress and a black leather jacket. Her hair cascaded down her back in a curled curtain. Her long crimson nails were more like claws than anything. "Okay." Jonathan growled as his own red eyes seemed to darken for a minute.

Lucy fell to the ground with a crash and a scream while Jonathan pulled the chair out from the blackness beneath them and set it off to the side. "You gonna go and run to Mommy, saying I've been mean?" Lucy glared as she slammed her hand onto the table. Her sharp nails digging in sharply to the wood as they threatened to extend into claws. Jonathan wasn't much better as the shadows around him had begun to extend out, threatening to trap and entangle her in a net.  
"No, but your father just saw everything... now behave or I'll sink your feet into the floor."

Nico slowly stepped into the room. His cut black hair was combed back neatly revealing his olive toned face and pure black eyes. His suit was tailored perfectly to his size and showed off his true alluring figure. "And you wonder why people always ask me if I'm an original?" Charlie teased. People had taken up to calling his father Elijah... well, those he knew did. His father was always dressed in his smart outfitting. It was only when he was exhausted after a very long days work did he just come home and throw on a shirt and some jeans. He always seemed to have the faint trace of a smile, edging around his mouth. "How are you darlings." He leaned down and kissed both his son's foreheads as they gazed up at him. Charlie with a full blown smile. Jonathan an impassive look over his face.

With a small elbow from his twin, he pushed for the smallest edge of a smile at the side of his mouth. "We're fine Dad." He said curtly.  
_"COUGH"  
_"Thanks." Jonathan added quietly and rested his head onto the shoulder of his younger brother as his hands knotted around his waist. His eyes not rising to meet his father's or siblings.

Nico slowly walked into the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. They had kept their old house where apparently Charlie's father and mother had first lived in when they arrived in new Rome, sure there was a whole new level to the house, but it was still the same house. The same garden out front where Charlie would go and plant the roses which had been given as a gift for him. The same down stairs living room with an added fireplace and large section of bookshelves where Jonathan would sit and read with Mom. A larger kitchen with a black marble top island with gourmet chef equipment for Alex to cook. A few extra down stair rooms where Lucy could go and study quietly for her music and creative animation projects. Home was home. "If Khione hurts my apple tree, I'll be the next one to shove a dagger in her chest." Charlie grumbled as he looked outside to the tall standing oak tree which held onto its rich brown branches and emerald leafs, it held the most alluring and lustrous crimson apples that had ever been set eyes on.

Nico chuckled quietly at his son's out blatant regard for speaking like that. _He sounds so much like Sirena. _He thought. "Sometimes I worry that Demeter may have been the one to have birthed you." Nico joked as he looked at Charlie's brows burrowing together. "But then again, you caring for plants so much is why your mother has to drive all those green thumbed kids away from our house!"  
"Yeah... well, Mom is scary when he sees any boy coming within a mile of me." Charlie looked around as a thought finally dawned on him. "Hey. Wasn't Rosario-"

Charlie paused for a moment before groaning and leaning his head back onto his twin's shoulder. "He ran I'm guessing?"  
"Your mother can be quite scary when he finds out someone is getting close to his baby. Your mother loves you truly Charlie." Nico whispered softly and watched his son shake his head as he stood suddenly and slammed his hands on the table. _No. No. No. _"Really? Well here's a thought. Mommy dearest has just reminded me of something. This isn't the first time this has happened. Every single time some guy has ever taken an interest in me-"  
"Shut up Charlie!" Lucy glared. "You're sounding like a brat-"  
_"AGGHHHHH." _The girl fell to the floor and clamped her hands over her ears as Charlie's scream pierced through her like a dagger.  
"I. Was. Not. Finished. Speaking." Charlie growled but paused when he felt his brother's hand clamp on his shoulder.

Nico and Alex had taken up spots leaning against the wall. One by the door out of the kitchen and onto the snow covered ground outside. The other still leaning in the doorway as he watched his son just glare down at the table. His eyes shifting slightly as the emerald in them flared amber for a moment. How was it this long his own son was a stranger to him. He always knew where he stood with Lucy and Alex. They were open to him like books. "Charlie. Calm. Down. Now." Nico slowly walked forward and crouched down to his son's height, but a quick glance from Alex and Jonathan told him that this action was preferably not the most best of ideas at the current time.

It had always been difficult with Charlie and Jonathan. Sure they knew they could always come to him when or if they were in trouble. Sure he will always be there and love them with his entire soul and being. But those two were always so distant. They only ever seemed to answer to each other. Sirena had always worried about them, but Nico knew what it was. _'It's just the Hades in them.' _He would say. He would smile so contently at them. They were just like miniature version of him sometimes. They would have to learn sooner or later, just how much they were going to have to open up and get closer to other people... which was probably why this choice for them would be so good now. He knew that Jonathan would become a hunter, and he had made his peace with that. However he knew that Charlie was beginning to look as though he was on the border of what he wanted to do. His shy little boy. He would never be able to let go of his little ghost prince. He would support Charlie what ever he chose to do. But he still worried-  
"Don't finish that thought." Jonathan stated as he stood and placed his hands on his siblings shoulders. His warm brown eyes still careful as they seemed be in tune to something that Nico, he himself couldn't see.  
"Like I said. Mommy dearest has just made my choice, a lot more easier." The dark circles around his eyes were showing just how exhausted he truly was. He turned sharply and stormed out before anyone had a chance to say anything.  
"He's just sleep deprived and exhausted. Those nightmares have been getting to him... make sure Mom doesn't take anything personal from it."  
"I know you'll look after your brother." Nico nodded with a sigh and slowly massaged the point between his brows as he thought about whether he was doing everything right by the boy.  
"Maybe if you told us everything about why Mom is so protective over us, then maybe we would be able to-" Lucy began but was cut off when a strong gust of wind smashed against her from her brother's wings.  
"You wouldn't be able to comprehend it into your narcissist mind." Alex murmured before walking out the door with a coat and heading towards the school. He glanced at his dad and nodded encouragingly before he turned and walked out the door.  
"Go. Me and your mother won't be far behind you."

Lucy said nothing but just sank into the shadows of the floor.

"One day... we're going to have to tell them." Nico sighed softly as he began to slowly walk back up the stairs.

He could see Sirena sitting on their bed. His eyes down cast and sad as he held a large black covered photo album. His blond hair had been cut short at the sides while the top was neatly combed. It seemed to have lost it's wild charm over the last couple of years. The man barely looked halfway into his twenties, though his eyes seemed to appear ancient and worn. "I never thought it fair." Nico grinned as he swayed into the room. "My beautiful, beautiful husband always able to look so young and beautiful. But then again." Nico leant in and placed a slow and drawn out kiss on the man's lips as they closed their eyes and leaned into it more.

Whenever one of them was hurt or broken, the other was always there to put them back together. Whenever one of them was lonely, the other was there to hold them. They were a team, a soul pair. Each other's half to completion. "I would love to see some age lines on you."  
"One of these days, or kids are going to end up looking older than me." Sirena joked half heartedly as he pulled his bathrobe closer around him. His deep emerald eyes seemed frozen on the first page of the scrap book. A picture of Nico and him with their entire family. Charlie and Jonathan, mere babies in the arms of their father and mother. Lucy standing to the side with a deep grin on her face as she posed for the picture. Alex with such a blissful smile as he was in the company of those he loved with all his heart and soul.

As Sirena shifted his face in the light, the faint traces of pale lines shined for a moment before fading. Still he looked weighed down. He had never been the same since Tartarus. They were happy, and there were those few occasions where the world and all it's worries seemed to just vanish and fade from him. The day of their wedding. Their honeymoon to the abandoned islands off the map charts in Italy. The minute Sirena had given birth to Lucy, Charlie and Jonathan and held them for the first time in his arms. "There are too many secrets in our family." His hand rested on the page of the book. "After today, Jonathan will be leaving us... my baby boy. Nico... what if one of the gods take it out on him what we did. What about-"  
"He still has to wait for one of the god's to issue him a quest." Nico's hand gently ran down his husband's back, along the smooth skin. "Besides why don't you tell me what's really bothering you-"  
"Kampe's prophecy." Sirena leaned back so his head was in his husband's lap as he closed his eyes trying to regain his focus. "_The world which has fallen will soon rise. Justice will be brought from it's demise. Demigods will be the prey their blood will be the key. The child of voice will bring this day. Finally the dark rule will be complete.__"  
_"You can't honestly think."  
"The child of voice Nico. What else could it possibly mean. Demigods will be the prey?"

Nico just in response wiped away the tears which had been beginning to crawl down the boy's cheeks. "Now you listen here." He said as softly as he could. "Kampe was just trying to scare us. What would that over grown lizard know about prophecy anyway? She thought that I wouldn't be able to to find you and I did, didn't I?"Nico gave a soft smile and his husband nodded. "Besides, it's been a very long while since Apollo has given out a vision or prophecy... To be honest I'm surprised Zeus hasn't torn his eyes out. But either way, Everything is fine my love. The snow is arriving a few months ready for Christmas. Our kids are graduating from high-"  
"Secondary school." Sirena smiled in his Latin purring accent.  
"We know Charlie won't go far from home. At most he will chose to go and search for demigods, even then he will be with other demigods to keep him safe! Don't worry my love." He smiled down and placed a kiss slowly on Sirena's lips. "Everything will be okay."

He had no idea how wrong he could truly be.


	3. Chapter 3- A siren

**Hi! I hope you all have a great day where ever you are =) Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, scenes of violence and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time. Next chapter will see the full cast of A Siren's call returning as the parents come to see their children take their first steps into their future.**

* * *

Jonathan put his hands in his pocket as his twin slowly jumped up onto the ledge of a bridge. The grey stone work was beginning to look more brilliantly older as the engravings were still fresh cut. The road along the surface had been closed so there was no more fear of cars coming by and seeing them... however Jonathan wasn't worrying anyway. Even if his twin would jump, he would be able to catch him with a matter of ease. But Charlie wouldn't do that. He was the level headed one... normally. He was slowly walking a small line across the length of two stone bulbs. His scarf whipped back in the wind and his cheeks were beginning to turn crimson from the biting cold. His eyes half closed as they seemed to be observing the ice covered water bellow which had begun to freeze over rapidly.

Jonathan himself just lent up against a nearby lamppost and watched his brother with a deepening curiosity. He was intrigued by everything that was going on. Sure Charlie had just lashed out angrily at his mother (which in his defence was due more to lack of sleep than anything else) But something else was playing deeply on the boy's mind. This new behaviour, it was interesting. Charlie; the normally perfectly well behaved, never even made a mistake or prank growing up, had just unleashed a scream at his sister which had just almost knocked her out. What was going on inside of his head which was making him act like this?

What ever could have really gotten to him so much that he was losing it against something so simple as their mothers usual protective nature? No. There was something else going on here. Something that the boy wasn't telling him about... but why would Charlie keep secrets from him?! He had been the first one Charlie had came out to... though that was pretty much a two way deal. But what mattered, was that Charlie had never kept a secret from him! He had always been able to read his brother and know what he was thinking, almost before he himself knew. They were twins! There should be no one closer and more able to understand each other than they were!

However all the time Jonathan was deep in thought he hadn't notice the sound of fluttering wings or the rising of the shadows as a black inky form began to shed into colour of their criticising looking and glaring sister. Alex however just took a seat on the marble as his wings brushed away the snow and wrapped around him as the new layer seemed to give him some protection against this coming down storm. "So, care to explain what that was all about?" Alex wondered as he looked over to his younger brother who just seemed to be closer to the edge.  
"Oh who cares. Let him jump. One less moron that I have to buy a graduation gift for." Lucy shrugged.  
"Why are you such a fucking bitch?!"

Charlie for the first time acknowledged someone else was around them as his eyes burned through his sister with nothing more than pure hatred. His blond and black hair seemed to try and stand on points like a row of sharp blades as his anger just rose. His eyes seemed to be drawing and fading with light as he just closed his fist and looked at her with a deeper loathing than he could comprehend. "What is your problem? Why? I'm so sick of you looking down on me like I'm a pile of fucking shit and treating Jonathan like he's an outsider... I just... I just!"  
"What?"

Lucy turned with a grin that she had got her brother so angry that he was seething and tongue tied. The fact she had got so under his skin that he was losing it. How long had it taken? Sixteen years of hard bloody work! She had grown up losing everything while Charlie had everything handed to him on a silver plate! Their parents absolutely fawned over the ground he walked on. The men all around her seemed absolutely bewitched by him and everything that he ever did! Even her own boyfriend had just been there in an attempt to try and get closer to him! She had been used like some kind of spare tool just so that a boy may have a chance with her stupid Siren brother!

That ended now.

It ended, all of her having to put up with her brother getting given absolutely everything that he ever wanted. He didn't even need to ask for it! People just stopped whatever they were doing to try and help him! Him and his stupid nightmares! Finally she was going to get what she wanted! She was going to beat the shit out of him and take him down! "Come on Charlie."  
"Lucy I wouldn't-"  
"You can shut it doppelgänger!" She barked and turned back just in time to see her brothers covering their ears. "Aw shit-_AGHHHH." _She fell to the ground clutching her head as her hands refused to cover her from the sound which pierced through her sharper, than any sword or dagger. "I-I'm going you rip your bastard vocal chords out." She opened her hand and flexed her fingers as the shadows shot out the ground and mimicked the shape of her hand; wrapping tightly around Charlie's neck to stop the scream and sound escaping his throat.

Jonathan's hand shot to his own throat as he watched. He wanted to strike out against his sister and throw her to the ground. The overwhelming need to protect his brother was driving him mad. But whenever he edged to lunge or attack his sister, Alex just looked at him with a shake of his head and the message in his eyes whispering: _'I will stop it if it goes too far, but they need to do this.' _  
_You're mad! _Jonathan glared but paused as something began to dawn on him. _Charlie may not have an idea or even be able to use powers from father Nico... but he may just have something else. _He smirked and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. _Me and Lucy may just be able to use our Hades powers. Alex may be able to hypnotise people and speak to animals sometimes after breathing freaking acid and fire...But Charlie has something else. Something a lot of us are not exactly perfect with. _He thought smugly as Charlie was dropped to the ground with a crash and the shadowed fists raised above his head threateningly, waiting for the order and movement to come crashing down.

His fingers worked through quickly to try and find a certain playlist after thinking of the best song which would help him in this situation. "Rosario, Connor, Brad... all of them you fucking bewitched and not one of them you got. I finally got with someone after getting over the boyfriend you tried to steal from me-"  
"How does that work you crazy bitch when I didn't even like him-"  
"I'M NOT CRAZY! FATHER HAD ME TESTED!"  
"Great... she's quoting big bang theory." Alex murmured. "Whenever she goes crazy angry she always starts quoting a show." He face palmed in slight disgust at how ridiculous his family could really be.  
"I had everything taken from me because it was handed to you!"  
"You beat me up every evening and I pretended that I was perfectly fine because it would have upset mother and father." He shook his head. "You learnt your powers and grew stronger making friends. I never made any."

He paused for a moment as his ears twitched.

Lucy looked over to where a song was slowly beginning to spill out from the mobile phone as the tune filled Charlie body and soul.

Oh how wonderful he felt as every note seemed to become reality inside of him. He could feel the power of words and music beginning to take a tighter grip as his senses were heightened. His anger washing aside as it became fuel for his muscles. His breathing relaxed as all tension flowed out of him in the one disperse of built up breath. A tide seemed to wash through him as he grinned. The gold in his hair melted into complete black fading with all good intention at the touch of music. _  
_

Jonathan had first noticed this weird change in his brother when they were younger. After Lucy had finished beating him up, Jonathan would be the one to clean up any injuries he had taken. He would always sing softly to try and calm Charlie down. That's when he would notice the boy seemed to change with his mood and the tone of the music which was around him. If it was a soft lullaby of a tune then his hair would turn completely golden and he would become calm and soft himself. He would relax and sing along quietly.

Oh those moments when Charlie sang were like the muses themselves and Apollo had performed a masterpiece... but then again, the siren's and their songs had voices which could rival the gods. Charlie was the only sibling who could truly use the power of the Siren side from their mother. However Charlie could not use an ounce of his genes from the underworld. Whenever Charlie had tried summoning a shadow it had merely attacked him or completely ignored him. When he had tried shadow travelling, the shadows had hissed angrily and refused all entrance or shifted around him like he was some ablaze torch.

But when Charlie was angry and some music played?

It made Jonathan wish he could run to the shadows and get them to take him anywhere else, making sure he could take his twin with him to calm him down immediately. When Charlie was angry and some music with a dark meaning behind it came into play with his mood. The boy's hair would turn completely ink black. He became... well... he became-

"Fun time!"

The shadow fists came down and the boy flashed a dark smirk as he leapt into the air and twisted himself so that he moved through the gap, the shadowed fists just scratching past and brushing the edges of his hair as the gap became tighter but not fast enough to entwine and crush him.

His palm slammed into the ground and he flipped onto the solidified shadow so that the breeze hit him in full force and his pure black eyes were revealed in full portrayal.

Charlie became a cold blooded monstrous fighter.

His pearly grin moved further across as he walked along the line of solid shadow as though he was still moving on the bridge ledge. "Three choices. Two of which will kill me. One of which will set me free. A key to a prison and an escape which will be sharper than a dagger." He clapped his hands together and Jonathan paused as he turned up the music slightly so that the boy would lose it just the little bit more.

The effects were instantaneous.

Charlie's hair stood up even sharper. His black eyes dilated as though the pupil had faded completely. His mouth pulled back as the grin faded and was replaced by an animal like barring of something which could have been a dog barring his teeth as Charlie let out a growl. "Uh... what the hell?"  
"We all have secrets sister." The shadows launched out the ground and wrapped around Charlie's wrists as the boy let lose a feral snarl and tried to lunge forward. His relentless anger surfacing in this monster like rage. "Let that be a warning to you that you should no mess with our baby brother. Now both of you. Appearances to maintain and all that." Jonathan straightened his jacket and looked over to Alex who held out his hand. "Brother." He said simply and took the hand in a simple gesture, not expanding or leaving any room to interpret that he would do so.

He turned the music off and watched as Charlie slowly became more sedated as the grow and lunging ceased to a small sway as the last drop of music drained into the blizzard of the morning. "We will see you later." He threw out his arm and prayed to his grandfather that the shadows would just carry them all away as quickly as possible so he could have some time to get Charlie prepared for dealing with the ceremony. Understanding natures had been met and raised quite a lot with the birth in the Di Angelo family, but even for them, having Charlie turning up in this kind of full Siren, feral state would be nothing short of just plain dangerous.

Placing his phone back in his pocket and twisting the shadows so that Charlie was faced into the cold breeze and onslaught of snowflakes he wrapped his arms around his brother in a tight hug. "Hey, It's okay. I've got you." He whispered over and over. The shadows released from the ground and curled around both of the brother's wrists binding both of them together. "Remember when we was younger?" Jonathan began his usual talk as he could still hear Charlie grunting and growling as his hair was still pitch black. "Remember how much you wanted to please Mom and Dad? You did everything. You went to learn painting even though you hated it. You took writing lessons even though you detested them almost just as much when Mom used to say that he was so proud of you for taking them. You never once did what you wanted."

Charlie's growls became softer as he stopped fighting as hard.

Jonathan smiled as he knew this was always the remedy for when the monster surfaced. "So every night after those long lessons, we used to sit down and I'd ask you to put your favourite film or musical on? Every single time you chose, the same musicals. Funny girl. Chicago. Hercules." He chuckled. "Then do you remember what I would ask you to do afterwards?" He looked down to see large black eyes staring up at him with curiosity. "I'd ask you to put on a performance. You'd chose your favourite song from the film or even just act the musical all over again from scratch!"  
"L-Little mermaid." Charlie said quietly as emerald colour began to flood back into his eyes and golden colour half moving back into his hair, restoring the balance between the two sides and calming him down.  
"Now... we're going to take a casual walk towards ceremony, and we're going to have a nice, little talk." Jonathan said calmly as he took his brother's hand and the younger boy jumped on top of the wide railing of the bridge as his scarf whipped out behind him again in the breeze. His eyes still slightly dark and murky but that was okay. By the time they would reach the ceremony, he would have cleared his head. "I'm sorry I did that." Jonathan whispered first to make sure that he could clear the air between them.  
"It's al'right... it's just. You pushed it a bit too hard. It was hazy but. I know that it was fighting to get out."  
"I'm sorry... I just couldn't stand seeing her beating you that way." He span his brother gently and Charlie giggled happily as he danced and pranced forward the edge of his toes like a full ready ballet performer. That's what Charlie should have had. Sure Jonathan took him out every evening or cleared space in their old room to make way for the boy so he could train to be a dancer.

But Charlie certainly wasn't smiling with nostalgia on the inside. Right now he was considering the fact that he had almost just dug his teeth into his sister's face and ripped it out as he had been drowned in blood lust. The feeling of the animal taking control as he could no longer focus. He didn't blame Jonathan for it, it was bound to surface sooner or later, but there was something playing at the back of his mind scaring him of what may get even worse. He had spent his entire childhood scared of the beast inside which may or may not just surface in a instant. That was why they had the music to help channel the siren. When music with a darker or cold tone was played, the siren would surface with malice, anger and extreme hatred. If some calm music was played or fast up pace beat song, then the Charlie would just feel the rush and control of his voice as his song could help and push even further like his mother's used to. He could control the lighter side better...

But there was just one problem.

Charlie just thought back to what had happened. He had an idea of what he had just almost done. It was like watching a television show on delay. He had a vague idea of what he was doing though his body waited for absolutely no approval to make it's actions. It was completely independent of will... and it felt... it felt amazing. Whenever it happened, he could move back. The pain of thinking removed. The pain of being constantly in pain from haunting nightmares and an aching body was just whisked away. The feel of power was absolutely euphoric. Charlie guessed that's how his siblings felt when they used their own abilities. A siren was a deadly creature, praying on emotions and love so it can hunt, kill and devour it's prey. That was the nightmare that Charlie was always scared of would happen if he would lose complete control.

That rush of power then? That was the strongest he had ever felt the siren side of him surface before. It worried him what would happen if it had got any closer.

He knew that deep down, the siren would have absolutely no trouble killing his sister.

And what was even worse?

Part of him would be happy letting it happen.

"I worry about you sometimes _bambino._" Jonathan whispered as they were drawing ever closer to the edge of the bridge. "You bottle up so much and never allow anyone else inside to help you deal with it."  
"You only ever talk to me: your twin brother. You have a completely detached relationship with your parents. You spend most nights out in the houses of other demigods, mostly sleeping over at uncle Percy's and uncle Wolfram's. Don't look at me with those eyes. I hear coming in early in the morning... that's when you actually do come home, anyway." Charlie said quietly and watched his twin just nod.  
"But I still off load my problems, in my own way." He shrugged. "When I shadow travel. When I have some hot guy pinned beneath me. When I'm watching you train to be a dancer behind mother and father's back... but you can't break past the expectation can you? The college boy. Mother and Father have you so set in your way that you just can't even break out of it." He raised his hands as his brother's glare shot towards him. "It's not their fault, just as it is not yours. But the fact remains is, you're miserable! You're suffocating and you can't breathe! You have absolutely no interest in going to that college but you will still stay. You con yourself by thinking that you haven't made a decision but really-"  
"Blooming hell." Charlie murmured. "I can't honestly tell who is worse. Janus, or freaking you." He mumbled and sighed as he leapt back onto the pathway.

Just in front of them was the setting of chairs in a snowy field while at the front was a stage raised for the new generation to stand and make their choices. "Well... I'm sorry, but it's time to make your decision baby brother." Jonathan sighed.

_**-Break-**_

"Well it's about bloody time you two made it here! Where the hell were you!" A voice called over from the stage as most demigods and legacies walked on by whispering among themselves about their choices. They were allowed to directly tell each other of their choice, but what did it matter? What could they do? Most people could guess at the decision based on their personality... that's why everyone had always guessed at Charlie being a college type: the good schoolboy who never broke a rule or raised his voice.

The boy in front of them however, was certainly a give away to what decision he would make. His purple eyes and silver blond hair sparkled with glee as he walked back and forth on the stage. His body was lean as he seemed to look even younger than what he was at the time. He wore only black leather skinny jeans like Charlie but instead of dressing up with a coat, jumper and coat like the other two boys were, he wore only a simple thin sleeveless hoodie and black sleeveless shirt. His pale skin stood out among the snowy backgrounds but as a breeze caught on his lean body it blew up his shirt slightly which revealed his midriff under it as there was a beginning to form tone of muscles. He wore golden bangled bracelets that extend from his elbows to his wrists and a golden bangled necklace with a ruby in the centre. "Honestly? What's with all the jewellery Connor?"  
"Oh, a quote your father would appreciate." The boy winked. "Spoilers."  
"Thank god father wasn't around to hear that. Every time Doctor who comes on, mother just laughs and gets to work on some sketchbook adding in facts like, he thinks Eros was more scary and annoying than the voice of a Dalek... then again, dad always did hate Eros-"  
"We all have our secrets." Connor winked and chuckled quietly.  
"Man... I wish I never felt the cold like you! I don't know how you can stand it!" Charlie murmured as he rubbed his fingers together.  
"Don't worry schoolboy. I hear the college have great central heating."  
"Anyway..."

Jonathan cleared his throat as he watched the students filing behind the stage with a small piece of paper, taking a quill and walking away looking as though they had just drank a gallon of poisonous gorgon blood! "So, you got any idea how this works?"  
"Oh, it's quite simple really." Connor shrugged and placed a hand on his waist as he turned back towards where the students were walking. "You take a piece of paper. Use the quill, write your name and decision of what group you would like to take and well... you get the point." He narrowed his eyes slightly as he seemed to be replicating exactly what Charlie was feeling on the inside.  
"One small piece of paper... decides whether we get to see our family again."  
"Or if we get freedom to get away from them." Connor murmured quietly and glance out the corner of his eyes at Charlie. "Anyway, I have your slips." He held out the two thin strips of golden square paper which looked barely the length and width of Connor's hand. "Quills are behind there... you're on your own from here."

He paused as he looked at Charlie. It was though he was weighing himself to say something. "I'm gonna miss you schoolboy." He smirked before turning and walking away. Not daring once to look back over his shoulders as he vanished among the crowds of demigods which had begun to set up a further more group of chairs which were at the base of the stage. All facing back towards their audience who had come to watch. _So it's not bad enough that we have to make this decision in front of everyone, but we have to see their reaction afterwards and sit under their gazes. _Charlie's heart was hammering. This was everything he didn't want to happen!  
"Easy." Jonathan whispered. "One small step at a time. If you have to, put your headphones in... just make sure you're careful. You don't want the siren rising right now."  
"You're right." He mumbled in response as his older brother's hand brushed up and down his back reassuringly and guided him towards the table of quills.  
"Take it a step at a time." Jonathan kept whispered as he felt the younger boy just keep tensing. His breathing kept hitching.  
"So... we just have to write down our choice... just write something down on a piece of paper." Charlie muttered over and over again. "Just have to write something down on a piece of paper. Just have to-"

Before Jonathan could step closer, the shadows between them raised sharply and curtained around the small section, blocking them off from everyone and everything else. Leaving no room to be seen, heard or called to. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." The boy growled as his agitation was growing rapidly. "Fine... just have to make a choice." He whispered over and over. His heart hammered against his ribs. It was just as though he wanted to rip it out and stop it from hurting so much. _Okay... Okay. _He placed the quill down to the parchment.  
_Even now you can't break out of their expectations.  
See you later schoolboy._  
_I'm so sick of you getting everything!  
I worry about you sometimes bambino._

All the voices echoed through his head, over and over.

"Just have to make a decision." He began to push the quill harder onto the parchment. "But what?!"


	4. Chapter 4- The Ceremony

**Hi! I hope you all have a great day where ever you are. Thank you to anyone who favourites and follows this story =) Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, scenes of violence and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up soon. **

**So I think I better clear up a few pairings for this story (for the older demigods): Nico/Sirena. Percy/Wolfram. Annabeth/Reyna. Frank/Leo/Hazel and Jason/Piper.**

* * *

_**-Eighteen years previously-**_

Nico smiled as he carried a bandaged and almost mummy like looking Sirena in his arms as they walked across camp. The sun was setting and the firework show was already being prepared. He was dressed in some jeans and his usual black shirt as the moonlight had begun to flare across the hill where demigods were eagerly and excitedly taking their seats. The stars were all shinning beautifully and the world for once was in no danger. No threat of monster bearing down on them with a hunger to rip them apart. No traitors or worries. No threat of being attacked. No one trying to split them up. Jack and Jamie had asked if they could babysit Alex for the night which the small boy had been nothing short of ecstatic about.

That left just Nico and Sirena as they took a seat on a large black blanket which Nico had set out for them earlier. He had placed down a few pillows encase they had decided to fall asleep and a few blankets if a cold breeze decided to pick up on them. They had everything ready and set for their peaceful night. Tomorrow they would set sail for camp Jupiter and would finally be out of trouble and the pain of having to worry if they're being followed every step of the way in their lives. They could rest calm and easy.

However Nico almost flinched as he rested Sirena down who winced slightly at the ache which was still set painfully in his bones and back. He had decided that he would wear a hood for the meantime. The look of the other demigods who would stare at him curiously because he was wearing a hood, would be a thousand times more bearable than the looks of the others who could see his ravaged and savagely clawed face. "I'm not some porcelain doll you know." Sirena whispered as Nico set him down as gently as possible. The boy smiled softly and turned his head towards the sparkling water as both he and Nico snuggled closer together. Sirena with his head resting against his fiancée's chest. He kept smiling gently whenever he glanced down at the ring on his finger. "I'm not going to break if you touch me!"  
"Oh, believe me. I know that." Nico purred as his hand caressed the other boy's cheek with a natural and never ending abundance of free love which would only now and forever belong to him. Sirena blushed wildly before going back to watching the movement of the water as it lapped up against the distant sand. "This should have been our first date.. it shouldn't have taken me this long and an entire quest" His voice held such a scar of pain that Sirena could help but gently lean up and place their lips together in a soft embrace. It had been such a long year couple of months. They had all gained and lost so much in such a small amount of time. "I promise. I'm never going to be that stupid, immature, selfish boy ever again." He reached out an ran his fingers gently along Sirena's jaw line.  
"We're together now." The smaller boy whispered as their soft lips met. "That's all that matters."

His smile slowly began to spread. "Now and forever." Both agreed as they pulled closer together and watched the distant fireworks beginning to soar.

_**-present day-**_

Charlie watched as most demigods and legacies were beginning to grow uneasy and bored as their parents were delayed and caught back by the blizzard which had completely snowed them under. The roads and bridges were blocked so the whole ceremony had been postponed for just the bit longer. He had wrapped his scarf tightly around him as cold trembles had spread up his spine sending him mad. He didn't mind the cold, but this was becoming ridiculous. Everyone was becoming even more stressed the longer that they seemed to have to wait. "Miss me so much that you had to come back and see me?" Charlie teased as he watched Connor slowly walking back through the crowd towards him and Jonathan who had huddled together to try and get some warmth. The ceremony would never be cancelled... the mere idea of that would probably set off some crisis among some of the demigods who were so desperate to get out of here and celebrate!  
"D-Damn it... Gods, I hate Khione." Charlie muttered as his cheeks were turning rose crimson from the intense cold.  
"We have to figure out a way to keep everyone warm." Connor agreed as he placed a hand on his hip without a care as he looked around and locked his eyes on the stage.

A slow and sly grin began to move onto his lips as he began to- "Don't even think of it." Jonathan growled as he pulled his younger brother closer to him. "No chance in Tartarus are you going to do that!"  
"I was going to suggest that we use a son of Apollo. But now that you mention it." Connor's grin grew all the more deeper across his face. His slightly rouge lips pressing together in a hard and firm line as his eyes dance and burned with absolute joy and ambition. His hair swayed in the blizzard breeze while the purple in his eyes darkened even deeper than his grin. "Your little brother apparently does have a talented tongue." He raised his hands quickly as Jonathan's glare bore through him. "Though of course it doesn't have a reputation like yours does, oh fair doppelgänger." Connor slowly drew them over to the side of the stage where he lent back against the side of the clear and perfect black floor. His eyes kept glancing up towards the large strobe lights as he forced Charlie to subtly follow his gaze. Magic was so easy to use once you had understood psychology and the mind. Now that Connor had planted the seed of Charlie up there and singing, there was now a slight stem of curiosity growing inside of him. It was that bit of curiosity which gave Connor the easy ability to begin to warp the boy's perception: the way Connor could emphasise certain and small aspects of the boy's sight. Making Charlie take notice of smaller things; a microphone, the speakers, the room of the stage... well it's not as though Charlie didn't want to do it! If he had no desire to do it, then the subtle magic would work! But the fact that the younger twin was beginning to notice all of this just proved the deep desire inside of him to do it. _So college boy isn't such a caged and leashed kitty after all. _Connor thought slyly as he stared deeply into those beautiful emerald eyes. "Think about it... that would be one really wild thing to do. No one would have thought that the small and runt of the Di Angelos would have any chance up there on the stage."  
"Connor!" Jonathan snarled as he hadn't noticed his younger brother beginning to frown.  
"Imagine... what would Lucy think if she saw you up there with every adoring you."

That brought both twins to a grinding stop as they took that into consideration for a moment. Their older sister furious and beyond rage as she could do nothing as she would hear about them being applauded. "You manipulative bastard." Jonathan growled under his breath as his younger brother was dragged away behind the stage with wide and uncertain eyes.  
"You call it manipulative. I call it getting a job done." Slowly the boy's pale hand came to run back through his hair which fell back flat as it curved back over his head. His cold smile seemed to fracture Jonathan's insides. "Besides. I wasn't the only one who wanted to see him up on that stage. Was I?" His voice purred like the most corrupted and sly cat that Jonathan had ever heard. "You wanted to see him crush Lucy in one way or another." Connor shrugged. "Plus I'm pretty sure you wanted to see him in one of those costumes." His cat line smirk almost became too much to make Jonathan restrict himself from punching that smug face.  
"Watch your feline mouth." Jonathan snarled and slowly began to walk up the obsidian steps onto the clear stage.

It would be fair enough to say that the size of the stage was decently incredible. Then again, the moment the whole ceremony ended, those who had chosen to go to the college in new Rome would be thrown back with the parents and into the city. They were not welcome at the plans which had been made that evening, they were not exactly appreciated by the hunters who would have claim dominion over the stage and surrounding area for the entire evening. Those who chose to become part of 'the elder honorary guard' would be lucky if they got themselves in to the party. They would have to have very close connections to someone who was part of the hunters to actually be able to be even considered lightly.

That brought the full circle back to the main owners of the events; The Hunters. Those who would go out into the world, who would search their own adventure, set up their own space or even be lucky enough that they could complete a quest for a god. It was only when they actually completed the quest that they may then be able to return or into the front parts of new Rome. Sure they may seek refuge in camp half blood. But the idea of searching out a quest without order and without the senate. The idea of running away from what the camp had to offer. It seemed like an insult. Only the honorary guard were allowed to both the outside world and the camp.

So if this was the hunters last night in the camp? They were going to enjoy it and everything it had to offer.

Jonathan inspected how far back the stage went. The black ramp walkway stretched out a long length into in the audience way... a little too far for it to just bee a usual ramp. "Raise it up!" Connor shouted back towards the children of hephaestus, Vulcan and Athena who were working about with large headphones to each other as the speakers began to rise out of square platforms of the ground. "Raise what up?" Jonathan wondered as he turned his head back towards the ramp which began to raise into a large catwalk. The oval screen in the middle top of the back stage wall seemed to begin to flicker with life as it was adjusted and worked on quickly. "I'm guessing we maybe have about an hour before people get here for the ceremony. That gives us an honour to get people calm and settled and make them feel a bit more at ease." Connor rushed around quickly as he began consulting some of the other demigods and legacies who worked furiously, lifting neon lightning into place over the stage so that it would pierce the darkness around them but yet keep a deep shade on the stage. Small spot light like the beam of a war ship began to wind and quickly move over the stage as they were being put to their pace. "Can we get a tone of blue maybe onto the stage?" Connor paused for a moment before turning back to Jonathan who's mouth was slightly agape as he took in the sight of the full concert stage which was being put together in a matter of seconds around him. "Would blue lighting suit Charlie more?"  
"You just put- you didn't even need that long- you- what the hell Jackson!" Jonathan just stared disbelieving as the boy gave a stern look.  
"Lighting. Charlie. Which." The boy stated while he pointed out the best spots on platforms for the drummers and guitarists to be set. The other two but smaller oval screens on either side of the stage walls began to come to life. "How's it going up their Little L?" Connor called.  
"DON'T CALL ME FREAKING LITTLE L!" A voice shouted back.

Slowly a boy stepped out from behind one of the walls. His white button up shirt had begun to get speckled with bits of sticking snow though around his caramel coloured ears small flames were beginning to flicker to life as he looked at Connor. He was dressed in smart black suit trousers and shoes. His braces reached up over his shoulder easily over his cute and middle sized height. His black hair was a complete mess of curls but his even darker eyes seemed to study the area all the more carefully as he tried to look away from Connor and hide his blush. "But you're just so cute." Connor teased with a soft laugh, not noticing how the boy's ears sparked even higher. "Besides. What are you going to do?" He grinned. "Get your Mummy Leo and Daddy Frank on me?"  
_I have a feeling that's not who he would won't on you Connor. _Jonathan thought smugly as he shot Little Leo a smaller grin.  
"Humph... do the rest yourself." He murmured.  
"Aw come on my little lion cub." Connor ran over quickly to the boy and hugged him close. "Only you can do all of this! There's no one else better or that I would prefer or rather have around me to work out this amazing party." Connor gave his prized pearly smile, not seeing how Little L was turning an incredible bright pink at being so close. "You know I can't do it without you!"  
"F-Fine." He squeaked and stared up into those brilliant purple eyes which dominated his attention and soul completely. "But stop calling me Little L okay!"  
"What would you like us to call you then." Connor purred and gently span the boy as he laced their fingers. To him it was a bit of harmless play. He had no idea what truly he was doing to the insides of the legacy of Mars and Hephaestus. He had no idea that he was almost making the boy want to scream his secret crush out into the air. "Call me Festus after dad's dragon." He shrugged.  
"As you wish, _Festus." _Connor smiled and hugged him one last time. "We have a job tonight. To make sure that everyone is completely happy and relaxed before they set off on their ways tomorrow- aw crap." He growled as he watched demigods and legacies beginning to gather around the crowd as the lights pierced through into the cloud cover drawing complete attention.

He quickly drew on a headset and without any care for the other boy's wishes, dragged Jonathan quickly behind the stage where a console and microphone had been set up for Connor to be able to check everything was going as he wished and okay with the other stations; lighting, costume, technical. Everything that he would need. "Right. We've got no other choice, they've taken notice. Let's get this started and these demigods warmed up." He paused for a moment as his hand rested on a lever.  
"You realise that with the amount of speakers, combined with their intensity and volume, multiply that by the power of the boy's voice that they will hear it from the town?" A girl on the right stated.

She was dressed in a purple jumper though her Californian features were mingled with the features of her other mother. Her grey and black eyes seemed to pierce through the boys as she ran the calculations over and over throughout her head. Her dark blond hair was down her back in one single and neat braid. Her purple hoodie hung loosely over her extremely thin figure which was embraced tightly by a black shirt. She seemed nothing less than completely perfect in composure, stance and build. Sure she was incredibly beautiful, enough to get whoever she probably wanted... but nothing the three other boys wanted anyway. She had no problem with them. after all, with all their parents being good friends, that meant that she had spent a lot of her childhood with them and had gotten used to having to deal with them by now. "Good." Connor responded back to her as she gave a shrug and the boy slammed the lever down making the large screens on the wall let out a heartbeat as the line of a heart monitor beeped across them. _"Costumes ready. Escorting him into place." _  
"Okay let's get this started. Charlie honey. It's all down to you." Connor looked back over to Jonathan as they all turned back towards the main stage. He took off the headset and drew a shaky breath.

For a moment still silence filled the air before the drummer slammed down his first beat. _"Putting my defences out."_

_BOOM_

_"Cause I don't wanna fall in love." _The sound of the guitarist filled the air as his chord smashed through the audience and the speakers beginning to pick up the tune of the song.

The drummer slammed down another loud beat harshly.

_"If I ever did that."_ The audience let out a cheer scream as slowly the centre of the stage opened and a platform raised slowly out of it. At first the darkness of the area completely blacked it out, along with the blanket of the snow storm, it became increasingly difficult to make out the figure which had their back turned to the audience. "Holy fucking Hera." Festus slammed his hand over his mouth as he stared out and caught the first true sight when the figure began to turn.

Their black slightly platform shoes rang out a beat with a burst of light in time as they half turned their head over their shoulder. Their leather jacket covered the layer of the strangest shirt style that any of them had seen. The black shirt curved in on him like a corset but was layered with black spiked feathers, which resembled scales more and more as they caught a glimpse at the arms which ran into the sleeves of the leather jacket and ended in a spiked feather wrist cuff. Underneath the layer of scales was lines of black jewel pieces. "Oh my gods..." Connor whispered as a blush exploded across his face while his eyes moved lower to the tight leather jeans. "Honestly... its a good thing that he doesn't realise..." His words seemed to fail him before he turned around to Jonathan and simply whispered quickly. "Your brother is hot."_  
__"I think I'd have a heart attack!"_

As the music eased into the fast intro Charlie turned and held onto the microphone as he looked out across the stage to the vast audience of demigods and legacies which had gathered around him. They all screamed and cheered as they thought he was some new celebrity, none would have guessed that he was really a Di Angelo. His hair was neatly combed back as the gold shined out brilliantly among the dark, like neon. He seemed to shift about slightly nervously as he walked forward on the stage and began to sing out with a bit of a shaky voice. _"Never put my love out on the line. Never said yes to the right guy. Never had trouble getting what I want. But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough." _He shrugged and placed his hand onto the waist of his circle jewelled belt buckle. He barely heard the sound of the guys wolf whistling him and making him smile slightly. _"When I don't care. I can play them like a ken doll." _He gently dipped himself slightly as he moved his waist in a slow circle.  
"Oh my god he's hot!" Connor had to resist his animal instincts and run onto the stage to ravage the boy that he wanted to mate with. He could feel the animal inside of him roaring as it wanted to rear back and roar angrily to the others who dared to think of Charlie as their own.  
_"Won't wash my hair. Then make them bounce like a basketball!"_ He quickly flicked a hand through his hair as his golden and black fringe came to settle over his eye before it was blew back by the cold breeze. _"But you. Make me want to act like a boy. Wear my heart upon my sleeve, for you. You make me so nervous but I just can't hold your ha-n-d!"_ He tilted his head back as his silky voice roamed out the note across the blasting speakers.

The crowd screamed out in applause as the main chorus kicked in. _"You make me g-glow. But I cover up, won't let it sho-o-ow."  
_"Get him off the stage." Jonathan snarled instantly as he caught sight of Charlie's eyes beginning to slowly swirl black._  
_"Charlie are you okay out there?" Connor frowned as he watched the boy grip the microphone a bit tighter while he had locked eyes with someone in the audience.  
_"So I'm putting my defences up." _The boy turned with a stamp of his foot and a shake of his waist. His leather jacket flying around around him as he turned back. His hair was beginning to shine faintly like the midnight.  
"Don't worry." Connor frowned as for a moment the air around him seemed to shimmer while he caught his breath. He staggered for a moment and focused his gaze onto Charlie. The pupil in his eyes dilating slightly as the black seemed to freeze in the youngest Di Angelo and paused while the boy carried on his performance. _"Cause I don't want to fall in love." _He gave an earnest smile and waved to the audience. _"If I ever did that. I think I'd have a heart ATTACK!" _His amazing voice called out as the cannons shot into air. His voice slowly declining and coming to a rest. Some people began to shout out, calling for more. Demanding an explanation for why it was such a short performance, screaming for who was the boy? All wishing that they could hear some more. _"Vale." _Charlie kissed the edge of his fingers and smiled before walking off the side of the stage only.

Well. He was smiling until his whispered. "Uh...yeah...little problem." He slowly turned his head back in time as the demigods and legacies al screaming running away from the crowd of formed parents who had just been standing at the edge of the clearing all with shocked looks at the way their kids had already begun partying. Each of them shocked at the behaviour of their individual kids. "And uh... guess who's leading the charge."

five sets of heads piled upon each other as they poked out from the corner of the stage too see their parents stood at the front of the gathered crowd. "CHARLIE! JONATHAN" Nico barked while Sirena had a crossed look of anger and pride. He was resisting with all his might not to smile at how much Charlie had reminded himself of him when he was that age with Nico.  
"CONNOR!" Percy and Wolfram roared. Unlike Nico and Sirena, both had their arms crossed knowing that only one person would have been able to use enough illusion magic to gather this amount of resources.  
"LEO SAMMY ESPERANZA ZHANG!" Frank stood in his suit next to his husband and wife. Leo was dressed in a white shirt and black suit jacket with matching trousers like his son. Hazel was tapping her finger against her bicep as her golden eyes seemed to, unlike anyone else, lock onto the boy through the crowd onto the stage.  
"SCIPIO SILENA THALIA AVILA RAMIREZ-ARELLANO." Two voices shouted louder than the rest.

All four boys turned their heads and eyes up to the top head with an expression that which was pretty much clear to take as. _Hades you have a lot of names. _

Reyna and Annabeth were both stood in formal dresses. The taller darker haired demigod had her arm firmly wrapped around her wife as in her other hand she held the trail of her purple fold, silk dress. Her hair like her daughter's was a single neat braid. Her eyes were locked and stern as though they still held the weight and position of the Praetor even though that time had long passed. Her skin was slightly pale due to the long winter that they had been having, but that didn't change at all her over all behaviour.

Annabeth shivered lightly as she pulled her wife's coat closer around her shoulders. Her dress was a lace and marble grey corset piece which cut off just around the ankles and the front of her legs, like Reyna's did. However with the diamond necklace which rested from the hollow of her throat and down slightly to her cleavage, she seemed to move uncomfortably under it's weight as she seemed only intent on making herself look the best she could be for her daughter's big day. She still like Sirena was mixing with her pride and her anger with what was going on in front of her. "Right."  
"Oh" Connor whispered as his eyes widened.  
"We're." Charlie growled.  
"Completely and utterly." Festus murmured with an agreeing nod.  
"Fucked." Scipio hissed.

Nico slowly stepped forward in the snow. His sleek black smart shoes seemed to stand out as the shadows around them shifted. He put his hands into his pockets and smiled out kindly to all the paused and terrified faces.  
"Not that smile!" Charlie and Jonathan whimpered.  
"You can say that again." Connor agreed in horror as Percy slowly strode forward and stood the mirror pose of Nico. "I WANT THIS STAGE FIT AND READY WITHIN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS! OR SO THE GODS HELP ME!"  
"YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU COULD ALL ESCAPE OUT OF HERE!"  
"Honey." Sirena and Wolfram said softly as they walked forward. "I think that may be a bit of a big ask-"

The demigods screamed as they all rushed around pushing buttons and pulling levers as the screens and cat walk began to reel back in and reverse. The catwalk returning to the ramp that it once had been. The stage clearing away as the platforms holding up the musical equipment began to descend. "I've never worked this hard in my life!" Festus growled as his fingers typed away relentlessly into the override codes.  
"Yeah well, you can thank Connor for it." Scipio growled as she put in the last programme switch and sent the last of the technical withdraws on a delay timer. "Right... ten minutes for our parents to mingle." She decided "Another half an hour at the least for the ceremony, but to be exact there will be a time period of fifteen minutes in which parents will have to pause to be shocked at their child's choice." She entered the last calculation into the matrix timer. "And we should be ready providing my calculations are correct which they usually are."  
"They're as predictably correct as your overwhelming pride." Connor muttered as the last of the stage was cleared and like the rest of the demigods and legacies he began to line up on stage. Being sure to create an aura of illusion around himself and the others as they formed a tight knit band. "Al'right boys..."  
_Cough.  
_"And girl." He rolled his eyes and drawled his voice dramatically at Scipio while she brushed down her dark jeans. "Stay together. Eyes focused in front..." Connor paused again as he glanced over at Charlie. He was staring so softly at the boy, just in exact resemblance to the way Festus was now staring at him. His chest was heavy and scared as he knew what was to come next. He could feel it... he knew that the boy would stay here in the stupid college. After all, that's what the prized Di Angelo parents would want of him. They would want absolutely nothing less. Their amazing son, never have to be put in harms way by adventure. Never having to be hurt by any form of monster or curse. J_ust say it you idiot! Go ahead and just freaking say it! _But he never could. He couldn't say it to Charlie. Festus couldn't say it to him, though at the time he knew nothing of anything like that or the boy's feelings. _Last chance to say it! _He thought as he slowly watched the short, blond buzz haircut figure slowly take a stance at the microphone table as slowly a scroll was neatly placed on there by a boy who had a deep and sad look in his tired eyes. "Well everyone." The man began.  
_Well you're too bloody late now..._

**_-Break-_**

Nico slowly pulled the chair back as the sound of glasses clinking at the table echoed while those who were already sat, toasted to the new couple who had just arrived. "Oh still so charming as ever." Sirena smiled as Nico took the man's over coat off and placed it gently on the back of his chair before taking his own seat. Taking off the slim skin tight gloves and placing them on the table as his crystal glass was filled with fresh red wine. "Oh Nico, you look oh so ever handsome!" A voice exclaimed.  
"My dear older brother, wearing a suit. Never thought I'd see the day."  
"Well, he wanted to go to hawaii for the wedding and have me in nothing but Kiki shorts." Sirena chuckled softly as he sat up in his chair. "My dear and beloved husband" He sighed softly and smiled deeply into the other man's face.

Even he had to admit he had changed quite considerably now these days. He had let the dark shadow of his facial hair beginning to grow along his sideburns and around his neck and chin. His olive toned skin and muscles had begun to gain some colour and exposure from the long exposure over time from working so hard and training so much to defend his family. Even his attitude towards the living and above ground had become so much more easier most days... though Sirena would object when he tried to use his Chauffeur. Sirena wasn't still really good with the whole underworld situation. Nico tended to avoid talking about it as much as possible. Sure Sirena never held it against him. He would willingly go with him whenever Lord Hades summoned them on the very rare occasion... but Nico saw it in the man's eyes whenever they reached their destination; pain, memories, agony... everything he went through but would never tell his kids about.

But now he was here. Sat with his old friends as though it had only been yesterday. Sirena. So handsome with age. His beauty and love knowing no bounds as it would never cease in it's protection of friends and family.

Then there was Percy. His black spiked hair was neatly combed down in tonight's formal attire and event. His face was clean shaven in his new appearance. His jaw was set in a sharp line as he had grown taller and stronger built as the years had passed him by. Working in the docks as trader between camps, he got to do everything he still loved. He got to see camp half-blood and seeing his old friends who hadn't migrated to the new camp with them. He had grown so mature and comfortable in his skin. No longer was he the quiet and angry boy which Nico had seen in the quest. No. Percy was now the hero who he had once known oh so well. "Oh I know about that. Someone wanted to have our wedding along the corral reefs." Wolfram chuckled.

The son of Artemis hadn't changed that much. Sure he had grown a few inches and had become stronger now that he had become quite used to having a human body once again. But Nico wondered if sometimes he realised sometimes how he would make Sirena or others feel. He had managed to retain such a young look. His snow skin, living and bursting with moonlight. A lock of his styled hair was still permanently stained with the silver of the once great explosion of moonlight which had saved Nico from the urge and darkness of Tartarus. "Those bloody kids." He shook his head and smiled as his silver eyes sparkled while he looked to the stage where the kids had just vanished behind to get to work fixing it for the ceremony. "Connor is so much like Percy these days. It worries me how much they have become alike."  
"Oh?" Percy teased and leaned his head into his hand. "Coming from the thirty year old who somehow still manages to look like he's still just in his twenties." Percy leaned in and placed a slow kiss on his husband's slightly almost pink lips, making him blush wildly. "You cannot speak of worry. Besides, I'm sure Little L is the one who take's most after his parents." Percy smirked and glanced over to where Frank had his arms wrapped tightly around his spouses.

His hair was as ever, army cut style. As ever the boy was built with amazing strength like a bear. Like the other men at the table... though he and Percy would admit that even with Nico. The idea of getting their male spouses into a dress certainly gave them an idea of coursing lust. Nothing was hotter for them when Leo, Wolram or Sirena would dress up. Well, Annabeth and Hazel had to get their kicks somehow. "I wouldn't let him hear you calling him Little L. Only one person can get away with that... and that would be your evil bewitching son." Frank growled as he fixed Percy with a stern look.  
"Oh hush up." Leo purred as he leant further into the embrace of his husband. His hair was as ever a complete nest of impish curls, like his glinting eyes and cute face. His lips brushed against Frank's ears though his eyes pierced through Percy.  
"Besides, why did your son decide that he would rather be called Festus?"  
"Why did your son fall in love with Charlie."  
"WHAT?!" Nico choked on his wine as he shot a glare over to Percy who stared blankly at Leo.  
"Your son confides very much in his uncle." Leo grinned.

Sirena leaned back in his chair as he sipped the glass of wine. His smile was definitely playing along his lips now. "Boys will be boys." He swirled the wine around in his cup for a moment. He kept glancing over to Wolfram out the corner of his eye as the man seemed to be processing a silent message in thought. He had often thought and been scared of the idea that someone would take his son from him. His son was certainly blessed. On his birth it had been announced that he would be bestowed gifts by two gods. It would never be known who until the boy himself found out his gifts. _I have never been so proud... or worried. _He thought. Was there something that Charlie had been hiding from him? Who were the two gods who had bestowed such great favours upon him? But either way or go... Sirena knew that Charlie's heart belonged to none one's legacy at this table. "Four of us here know the perils of love more than the others. So I find caution when approaching this task even more precariously than anyone else."

A siren could sense lust. They could feel it in their bones like a second heartbeat... it was only when you opened your mind to it and let yourself feel it, a siren could truly sense the lust and emotions in others. Charlie however... he seemed to be completely oblivious to the hearts of those around him. He could not sense an ounce of love. _He takes after his father. _He thought with a sly smile. "You all are just the same." He stated quite impassively and looked around. "All of us here have experienced feelings of lust over a stupid arrow. Lest we forget." He glanced over at Percy who steered away from his gaze. "Jealousy." His eyes moved over to Annabeth slowly. "Lust of an affair." He smirked. Nico had to admit whenever his husband became like this and radiated an aura of confidence... Nico had to admit that he found it pretty hard not to pick the man up and carry him back home to their bed. "So you worry about the acts of our children? Whether they will live and love. But here's the thing. For better or for worse. We all have to let it take it's place." Sirena drummed his fingers on the table lightly as all looks were moved away from him. "Speaking of which. How is Scipio. I see she has grown into a very strong young woman-"  
"Let's address the elephant in the room." Reyna said quietly as she looked at Sirena with sad and soft eyes. "And please let's try and not steer off topic, dear little brother."  
"Okay, let's do." Sirena shrugged and sipped his wine as he watched the other parents take their seats. "With all due respect. Let's deal with the facts. After all, it's not the first time we've had this chat. Right Annabeth?" He looked into the grey eyed girls eyes as they seemed to be analysing and trying to understand what was going on. "You all think that we're restricting Charlie from making his own decision. Right?" He looked across to all the glances that moved away from him and Nico.  
"We just think that... maybe you can't see how much he is struggling with his choice." Hazel said softly as she adjusted her golden corset dress. Her hair fell in a curled curtain down the side of her face.  
"Charlie is going to college." Sirena stated as he took another long and scolding sip from his drink. He could feel it's fire moving through him and making him feel more relaxed. "Jonathan can handle himself out there. He's a fighter. He's strong. Charlie wouldn't go out there. Not after what happened to him. He would never... But-"  
"Well everyone."

All turned slowly as a familiar blond man took his spot at the front of the stage. The blond man's hair was cut short on the sides and neatly styled on the top. His startling blue eyes seemed so intense that you couldn't help but stare deeper into them. His old tattoo was still as clear as day on his forearm. He like every other boring gentleman at this occasion wore the same of boring bloody suit. "Good evening to you all."  
"Same Jason as always." Nico smiled slightly as he observed the man.  
"We are gathered here to celebrate the freedom that comes with our fates. After fighting off Gaia and returning to camp we came to the decision that each Demigod should celebrate their decisions in life. Today, the next generation of legacies and Demigods will make their choice." Jason smiled back to the crowd of demigods who were now beginning to shuffle nervously. "I will call names and they will step forward while I announce their choice. From there they will join the groups off to the side of return to the table with their parents and kin.  
"Don't worry." Nico whispered. "Alex and Lucy are in the back.

Sirena nodded and took another sip of his drink as he felt his heart begin to pick up rapidly. "So let us begin... Triston Grace." Jason looked down at his own son with a kind and soft smile. The boy looked as though he was about to be sick. He had his mother's darker skin and hair tone. His eyes shifted like liquid crystal as his soft almost peach coloured lips. He wore a purple leather jacket and jeans which were over his usual collared purple shirt. His grip was tight and his gaze was cast anywhere but at his father who paused and paled sickly as he picked up a card which had been placed into his father's hands. "He has chosen... The path of the Hunter." Jason closed his eyes and a shocked silence passed over everyone in the audience.  
"Oh gods... Jason." Percy whispered as he watched the man's gaze follow his son to where the boy was walking off to the side to stand in solitude. The other demigods began to whisper among themselves quietly.

Sirena placed his glass down slowly and curled his hand into a fist. He listened closely to the names being read off the list and their choice. In his head he could hear the sound of a ticking clock as his heart beat became louder in his own ears. Every name was just another one counting down to the two names that he wouldn't be able to take hearing. _College, College, College, Guard, College, Guard, College, College- _"Jonathan Di Angelo."

A hand slowly clamped onto his leg. "Easy my love." Nico whispered quietly as they watched their son walking forward slowly. He could feel the looks of his old friends moving onto him out of the corner of his and their eyes. "We knew that this was going to happen. Jonathan is strong. He is stable headed. He is going to be amazing when he starts out on a quest. Have faith in him. I do." He said so quietly that it almost faded out of the air. Even so... Nico was still tensed. His chest set tight. His shoulders like boulders and his gaze so pained that he had to hide it behind a mask.  
"I do have faith in him. I love him with all my heart." Sirena nodded. "But it's just that... He's my baby." The man whispered.  
"Hunter." Jason announced and Jonathan smirked as he turned and walked out towards Triston before hugging him and taking a seat on the ground. It was only when he glanced over did both parents give him a proud smile and calm eye look. "_We love you" _They stated quite confidently as they watched him begin to comfort a Triston who looked on the verge of tears.  
"Connor Jackson." Jason called out and the boy walked forward. He ran a hand through his hair quickly and smirked out at all of the faces.  
"HUNTER!" Connor called out. "And bloody proud of it!" As he strode away, Wolfram and Percy couldn't help but smile at their son's defiant nature.  
"Could have been such a great elder guard." Annabeth and Reyna muttered quietly while the cheer of some demigods almost droned them out completely. Wolfram however still caught the edge of the comment and curled his hand into a fist before Percy grabbed hold of it and looked down at him as if to say. _Now is not the time. _He nodded his head slowly and Wolfram let out a small growl.

"Scipio Chase." Jason stated after raising his eyebrow at the two cards which held the girl's name. He shook his head slightly and nodded as she came forward. "College!"Annabeth smiled brightly as her daughter came back towards her and returned her expression. But not before Wolfram and Sirena whispered.  
"Bet she wasn't cornered into that at all." They muttered and drew a battle glare from Annabeth. Reyna however chuckled and whispered.  
"That was fair game."  
"L-Festus Zhang."

Leo sat up slowly with Frank while Hazel gave him both an encouraging smile when Festus stepped forward onto the stage next to his god father who patted him on the back. "College!" He smiled brightly with Leo who began to walk back and took a seat next to his parents who kissed his forehead and hugged him close. "Good, someone needs to look out for Charlie while he's in college." Annabeth said slyly as she half glanced at Sirena. She knew that Festus glared through her at the mention of Charlie's name.  
"Won't that be nice?" Nico smiled and seemed to beg with his eyes for Sirena not to lunge at her. He pleaded with everything inside of him that the boy wouldn't do anything dangerous. Angering Annabeth right now would only put them more in the shit... plus with the fact that Sirena was already still on the edge with this whole ceremony. That meant now was exactly not the time to mess with him.  
"Charlie Di Angelo." Jason called out.  
"Connor." Percy mouthed over to his son quietly who nodded. The outfit that Charlie had been wearing flickered out of image so as the boy stepped forward, he was in his expected and usual smart college boy clothing. His hair styled exactly as to image.

But as he stepped forward. Jason paused for a moment. Charlie took a long drawn breath before locking eyes with his parents. The deep emerald was set harder than the foundations of Hades castle. His face sterner than even the praetor. _I love you. _He mouthed. As Jason stated the next word.  
"What?" Percy's mouth fell open.  
"What?" Annabeth glared.

Nico closed his hand around his husband's while tears slowly moved down Sirena's face and splashed inside the glass of wine.

Jason cleared his throat again. "Hunter."


	5. Chapter 5- Remembering the past

**Hi! I hope you all have a great day where ever you are. Thank you to anyone who favourites and follows this story =) Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, scenes of violence, male pregnancy and bear in mind and ratings will be turned up soon.**

* * *

_**-Sixteen ****years previously-****  
**_

As the red dawn broke past the surface of the lake, silence fell upon half blood hill. Even the snow flakes which had been pouring down on a relentless blizzard became slow and sedated as the blood red sun took hold of everything that it touched; its warm embrace, coating half blood hill.

The Apollo cabin was almost like solid gold and as the sun touches it, it dazzled like a crowning diamond. Lanterns hung glowing faintly in the white blanket that covered the roof of the large cabin while inside all its inhabitants were comfortable under warm blankets.

The birds sun quietly from the forests and most campers were still enjoying some of the more reasonable dreams.

Well… at least until.

Sound explodes from the golden cabin as an Electric guitar solo blasted out knocking the snow off the roof.

And in each cabin every Demigod groaned the name with exasperation; "Melody"  
"MELODY! KNOCK IT OFF!" all Apollo kids shouted as they sat up in their beds and frowned towards the girl who was rocking the guitar and banging drums. "MELODY! WE SAID-"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" the single voice that now roared out, though it seemed to hold a more begging nature as the girl finally came to realise what she had done. Without any hesitation, the girl dropped the guitar and drums as she realised her actions and darted back as she trembled slightly.

Almost all of them seemed to glance towards the boy in the far corner under a poster of Stereophonics and Queen. As he slowly sat up, all seemed to draw a breath as their eyes looked to his necklace; a tight golden link that moved around the hollow of his throat and held a large phoenix charm which had spread wings, its eyes were small but blood coloured rubies and the whole room paused as they watched the boy for any sudden movements.

The boy suddenly became aware off all the stares as he slowly sat up and felt the usual dull burning ache in his bones. He closed his fist and felt something beginning to stir violently within him as his eyes opened carefully to reveal the burning and harsh amber. The exhaustion ran as deep as blood as he kicked away the cover of his bunk and reached into the chest by the end of his bed. All the while he could still feel his other half siblings all keeping their eyes fixed on the choker necklace and the charm which dangled freely. As usual he took his time to note these people before shaking his head before stumbling to his feet and walking out his cabin barely having time to pull on his clothes as he did so. "Take a picture." He murmured. "It will last a lot longer." His hand came to rest for a moment on his abdomen before he made his way outside and shoved the door behind him shut as so he wouldn't have to feel all those stupid looks on him all at once any more.

He shook his head slowly and let out a long sigh as he looked down at his closed fists. "Everything was so much easier when I was older." He whispered as softly as the air.

The snow outside began to steam harshly away from his warm skin as he stood on the golden porch of his cabin, gazing out across the morning. His eyes studied the deep banks and rises of the valleys that they were made home in. Snow touched every single bit of exposed ground, roof or railing of every cabin. The lake sparkled as many campers were preparing to go out there and spend their last couple of days before Christmas, dancing across the surface and practising for the winter events that some were going to have a competition for.

But still everything was so beautiful to look at. The sparkle of turquoise that seemed to be brought to life among the expanse of white, while the continued flakes came down without any mercy or hesitation in their descent. Khione never did know when enough was enough... but a snow white Christmas was always something to look forward for on these rare occasions these days.

But now the campers were beginning to stir as tired members, like the boy, stood out on their cabin porches as they let the fresh air welcome them and awaken them.

As he turned and blast of Bass hit his ears and he watched the Aphrodite campers pile out their cabins as music played for them. As the boy watched he raised an eyebrow at this unexpected show of enthusiasm from the children of the love goddess. _I wonder who must of died for them to be-  
_**"SHUT THE HELL UP! ITS ONLY SEVEN O'CLOCK!" **A shout interrupted the boys thoughts as he looked over to the grey rock Athena cabin. A middle sized boy stood out front under the owl emblem of the cabin and glares viciously at the partying campers. His blonde hair was stuck up in a spiked mess. His cold grey eyes stared defiantly at them as he kept shouting but was soon drowned out as he started banging his head slightly against the railing till a girl came out the cabin. Both shared most of the same features; Blonde hair,grey eyes, Californian tan. But the boy knew for definite that their personalities were nothing alike. "Come on Adam."  
"But Annabeth!"  
"Come on." the older girl sighed and pulled him back in but not before the Aphrodite cabin began to chorus the song and that's when the boy recognised it: 'Natalia Kills-Mirrors.'  
_"Shut your mouth and close the door." A_ few Aphrodite girls giggled as they slid along the marble railings and winked at him bringing a blush to his cheeks.  
"HEY!" he growled.  
_"I want to watch you take it off." _They continued to purr to him as they lent forward, almost connecting lips with him as they bewitched inwardly with a even deeper smirk.  
"Bloody leeches...Adam let it go... wait Adam!" The girl stepped out of the cabin as her tired grey eyes, like the boy seemed to for a moment pierce through the girls while she wrestled with him, trying to calm him down before finally managing being able to drag the sleep starved boy back before a few charm speaking girls could pull him into the crowd.  
_"I said shut up."_ They laughed as they ran off.

The boy at Apollo cabin rolled his eyes and shook his head with a grin as he watched them continue. Most were wearing thick black fur coats and mirroring dances off each other as they continued. _"Turning the lights out!" _Giggled one as she sung the lyrics.  
_"Burning the candles!"  
"And the mirror's gonna fall __tonight!" _The girls chorused until the sons of Aphrodite began their routine and moved in ground as they slid through the snow perfectly and performed their choreography. Their elbows smashing the air as they slid across the smooth white blanket, so light on their feet that they barely had any time to do anything except leave the small imprint of their pointed foot as they kept their close quarter routine moving in synch. Their eyes all perfectly locked forward as their movements moved to each beat and loud drop of music. All were dressed in black Fedoras with perfectly pressed black leather jeans. Their white button up shirts were all in accord with looking just as brilliant as they were.

Slowly a lone boy stepped out from the group of guys and the tune dropped out the air. "You're kidding me aren't you?" He waved his hand and the girls and guys grunted before walking away and complaining of exhaustion. Each and every single one of them were grumbling how freezing cold it as and how ridiculously early it was that they had performed. "Enjoy the show Jamie?" the lone boy turned his head towards the boy named Jamie on the Apollo cabin porch.  
"Natalia kills...You could pull something like that of at seven in the morning Jack." Jamie shook his head as he laughed softly.  
"Maybe if you didn't live behind the safety of your music and tried to switch it up a bit, you may enjoy it." Jack grinned cheekily and Jamie began to take in his features more.

To say he was handsome would probably be an understatement. The boy's handsome olive tanned skin stood out hypnotically against the snowy background. His mousy brown hair fell in curves over his eyes as his handsome athletic body left nothing to view but desire. His voice dripped in the honey coated accent from his mothers home land but yet. The boy wore a similar black fur coat to the girls in the cabin though the rest of his attire maintained the full effect of being one of the guys. "You know, for a guy who isn't even the son of Aphrodite. You hang out with them much more than any other cabin." at this Jack just rolled his eyes and leant his weight against his leg as he looked Jamie over and walked forward before gently reaching out and rubbing his hand softly across the other boy's abdomen as he couldn't help but smile at what was within.  
"Jealous much?"  
"Ha! You wish lover boy!" Jamie grinned as he knew he scored a point because Jacks gaze became a glare.  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
"But what else can I call the son of cupid-"  
"Eros!" he corrected sharply. "Say it with me. Eros! You should know! After all! He's your father in law!" He pouted his lips and Jamie lent forward onto the railing. He and Jack had known each other from when they were kids and yet the stupid guy still didn't know about Jamie's feelings because he was always to busy making sure Jamie was not turning into a... no... every chapter has its place and there would be plenty enough time for that. But that had all been in the past. For a long while they had been married happily and within the deep seclusion of their own home within the forest of the far away countrysides. They had everything they had ever wanted... but then as it always did happen with situations like this.

The gods got involved.

As a reward for aiding those who had gone to save Sirena from the clutches of Tartarus, Jamie's father Apollo had decided to give them the gift (Which they had not even wanted in the first place!) of a place here in camp where they could live safely (What had even been wrong with their nice secluded cabin?) But it had got far worse than that. A slight bonus and gift had decided that maybe giving back the years that the couple had spent on the run and getting away from monsters would be the perfect remedy to all the pain that the gods had put them through in their lives...

No.

But while being heavily pregnant and Jamie having to be turned back into a sixteen year old all over again... Was anything but a gift! Having to go from stage one of being pregnant all over again! The morning sickness! The mood swings! The strange and crazy moments where he could think of nothing better than to grab Jack and let him- No, again. Another time. Another story.

But now here he was! Living with his husband who had been reduced in age with him and now sentenced to live within this prison where the gods could keep an eye on them both, finally able to see that they were no longer able to hide behind the wards and barriers of rituals of stolen magic which they had tricked a goddess into casting.

Jamie stared into those smooth caramel eyes that always seemed to calm him. Jack only seemed to be beginning to realise they were both still stood out in the snow. "I know we did that to annoy the Athena kids... but why are you out here?" He frowned as he looked at the cabin behind Jamie. "Did they kick out again? I swear to the gods that I will-"  
"Oh shut up." Jamie grinned and pulled the boy onto the porch with him as they sat back against the cold floor and Jacket wrapped two protective arms around the smaller boy as he placed a deep loving kiss onto his husband's forehead in nothing less than absolute caring and love.

Jack always cherished these moments. It was in these moments when he got to hold his Husband with deep and pure loving care. He often wondered whether the British boy ever knew about how he felt when they held each other like this. "I know that there have been a few problems since we changed back." He watched Jamie's gaze instantly drop to the ground. "But answer me honestly. Have you been having problems with...?" Jacks eyes slowly moved over to the necklace which was tightly wrapped around Jamie... no, it was not a necklace... it was a brand. A prison sentence. A unjustified reminder of what the gods had done to him.  
"Don't worry." he growled as he sat up and Jack noticed how he lingered slightly in his movements. He watched the light line of pain move across his face before Jamie buried himself further into the thick warmth of the fur jacket and Jack's comforting hold. A small sigh escaped his lips and he nodded, "I didn't get much sleep... then when I finally got to sleep, I was woken up." he shrugged. "The baby was just kicking quite a lot."  
"I might ask Annabeth if she could redesign your cabin with sound proof walls." Jack nodded but Jamie started laughing.  
"Yeah because Annabeth is really going to be in the mood to help you." He chuckled.  
"What?" he frowned, not understanding the joke he had obviously made.  
"You didn't hear? You woke Adam!" Jamie grinned and Jack just raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah... so?"  
"Annabeth had to drag him back in the cabin."  
"Oh." Jack quickly paled as he imagined the daughter of Athena waking up because of the Aphrodite cabin.  
"Although from what I hear... you probably will get off the hook." Jamie closed his eyes as he rested his head against Jack's shoulder.  
"And how would I do that?"  
"Well, because she is fan girling! Percy is going to-"

**~Break~**

Adam groaned as he sat up on his bunk while Annabeth had gone with half the cabin to get first claims on the hot water from the showers. "Damn that Aphrodite cabin." he growled as he lay out on his bed. He had spent a great portion of the night up with Annabeth planning out strategies for capture the flag. They were still in complete embarrassment after loosing it to the Aphrodite and Eros cabin. _I cant believe I was beaten by a boy who spends most of his day brushing wings which he can make appear at his own will!_ Adam groaned as he remembered Jack charm speaking the boy into letting him past. His siblings in the Athena cabin had mocked him for the last two weeks about it. Now it had come to the point where they had brought Annabeth back from new Rome just to help them win a fight against a bunch off... Adam stopped and shook his head as though to clear his thoughts.

He groaned more as he turned over in bed and heard the door open. "What part of it's seven in the morning do people not understand!"  
"The part where you should be up and training." a soft voice laughed at him.  
"Ivy?- Ow!" he fell out of bed after banging his head on the bunk as he had tried to turn quickly and see said girl.

Ivy stood confidently in the doorway as her golden curls fell around her shoulders while the rest of her hair, fell straight down her back. She was dressed in green blouse and jeans. "Now are you going to get dressed or do I have to do that for you as well?"  
"N-no." Adam blushed brightly which didn't go unnoticed by Ivy.  
"Good. Now, get dressed and I have a proposition for you."  
"What kind of proposition?"  
"The kind where you take me to the camp Jupiter's ball." Ivy smiled and turned on the spot  
"But... I don't even own a suit!" Adam looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

**~Break~**

Percy smiled as he walked through the streets of new Rome. A small square box rested in his palm as he looked at the beautiful gold ring with a diamond. That was the great thing about having Hazel as a friend. She had produced the Jewel as though it was just like she had taken a breath of air. "Wolfram my beloved." He grinned, "We have come so far."  
"You're right kelp head." He turned pale as he looked up and saw that his golden, silver haired beautiful boyfriend was stood in front of him leaning against a building.

His soft and shining silver eyes regarded him with amusement as he rolled up few parchments and lines of scripts for a new novel while studying his schedule to appear on stage that night in a local coffee shop where he could perform and make some money. "What you got there?" his eyes sparkled with mischief as he knew he was making his boyfriend extremely nervous. He could see it in Percy's amazing sea green eyes and the way the boy shuffled uncomfortably under the look. His beautiful sun kissed and tan skin were so warm lately that it just reminded him that there was better weather on the horizon.

"Uh nothing." He backed away from the other boy trying to keep his gaze hidden which caused him to do nothing less than causing him to raise an eyebrow.  
"Okay. I've got late classes tonight so I'll be home a bit later. But I may be working a late shift at work." Wolfram sighed and glanced away, giving Percy an opportunity to sneakily place the box into his pocket and wrap his arms around the other boy as he came and planted a soft kiss upon his lips.

His hair was soft and smelled of fresh lavender and roses as it blew into his face because of the wind. The short cut sides brushes slightly with the air, only the fringe moved slightly covering his silver eyes. "I really need to get it cut." He murmured before going back and focusing onto their kiss. His small diamond stud ear ring glinted against the sunlight. By the gods he was so beautiful! He wore some jeans and a white short sleeved shirt under a black wrap up winter jacket that seemed to make him look just like a handsome god. _Aphrodite really needs to take some lessons from him about beautiful. _Percy thought. He would not dare say such a thing out loud for fear of being… well… disintegrated by the angry goddess herself.

His finger swiftly and soft stroked a streak of pure silver in the other boy's hair. _Carrying the sky_. _It seems so long ago now. But even our silver and grey streaks match up. _Percy reached up to his own black spikes of hair where the grey strip still remained. Percy didn't allow it to show but the war had affected him in ways he just could no longer handle. He just buried his emotions deep down but still nightmares hurt him in ways he could not explain to others.

He knew that Wolfram knew something was wrong with him though. Whenever he woke up screaming from his dreams he would run out before she could ask any questions. Only when he was wrapped in the arms of the boy he loved as Wolfram would glint beautifully with silver light. That same light which had saved Nico from the darkness of Tartarus and pain of remembrance, now kept Percy sane when he couldn't do so himself.

He finally realised he had been day dreaming when Wolfram snapped his fingers in front of his eyes and his gaze rested back on his face. "Percy. Don't be afraid to open up to me. We've been through hell together… literally. It's okay if you are struggling with dealing with it. You just need to-"  
"That's okay about your classes. I'm off to go check on the others anyway." He turned and quickly fled from a shocked looking Wolfram who let out a sigh before carrying on his own way.

He ran as fast as he could down the street until he came to a skidding stop as he saw a white flamed burning Leo. "Whoa! Hey Leo! Hold off the on the supernova!" The flames were blistering his skin. It felt like just being back in Tartarus… the flame river burning him as he had been forced to drink it. The burning hell landscape.

Panic rose in his chest as Leo finally turned and saw him. "Percy Jackson." He muttered and gazed at Percy as though he was just an inconvenient part that had just showed up when Leo had least wanted it.  
"Zeus's beard. What's got you so riled up?"  
"None of your business!" he snapped and stormed of angrily.

Okay… so technically he had seen Leo… if not for a few seconds.

Percy shook his head and felt the panic slowly slip away. He had to get a better grip. Tonight he was going to propose to Wolfram and ask her to marry him. It didn't matter that they were only twenty one. He and Wolfram had been through horrors together no other couples could ever say that they have.

Yet Tartarus still haunted him.

Just as every other bit of that war did.

_**-Present day-**_

Charlie would never be able to forget that look from his mother for as however long he lived. The look of betrayal as tears were beginning to form in those large emerald and crystal orbs of his mother's eyes. They followed his every step as everyone else looked at him with complete and utter disbelief. The sweet little boy who had been destined for a long life in the college and city for the demigods had basically just announced that he'd rather take off on some suicide life style and journey for the sake of adventure, than being able to stay in camp any longer with his family.

This would be the biggest insult he would ever give in his entire life...however.

See all eyes drawn on him as his sister looked around in anger at how much attention he was getting. The look of fury in her eyes as he smirked at her and made the faintest gesture of a kiss with his lips was enough to send her overboard as she slammed the chair down while she stormed away.

But that was only a distraction. Right now so many things were giving him a spinning headache! Where would he go! What would he do! How would he survive? Would he even survive? What could he really do now that he had made this choice! There were simply just so many things that had to be taken into consideration that he wasn't truly able to simply distinguish them all. What was he going to do?!

He clenched his fist and closed his eyes in an attempt to block everything out.

Each step now felt as harder as the next as he walked down from the stage and saw the matching look of shocked awe from the other boys who had chosen to become a hunter. Tristan, his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion and darting between a feeling of dislike and cold response as he could think of nothing else for the boy. But that's just both had been, their parents tell them that it went on even longer than that. Ever since they were toddlers, the two boys would be fighting and trying to see who's better. When it came to grades in school, both tore away at each other to break and see the results.

Both were on the same lines.

Theirs was a natural born rivalry.

"You couldn't help it could you?" Tristan snarled with a pointed glare. "You had to even beat me at this? You'd rather-"  
"Shut. Your. Egotistical. Mouth. Brat." Jonathan pushed him away quickly and walked over to his younger twin as the smaller boy freeze as he stared deeply into Charlie's closed eyes which had burst open with a flurry of fury. The intense black in them were swarming in agony and rage as they were dripping with blood lust and hunger. Such an intensity of pain.

He wasn't aware that he had flinched back till he dropped his gaze to the ground and said nothing.

"Hey. Everything is-"

He was roughly shoved aside as Connor pushed through and pulled Charlie close to him as he looked down into those beautiful emerald eyes. "Hey, it's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. You did something amazing!" Connor couldn't but beam from ear to ear as he stared down at Charlie's sad and distressed face. "Because now it's going to be a adventure out there! No more parents! No more rules! No more camp! Just us. Life and a hell of a quest to go by!" He laughed excitedly.


	6. Chapter 6 - Old demons

**Hi! I hope you all have a great day where ever you are. Thank you to anyone who favourites and follows this story =) Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, scenes of violence, male pregnancy and bear in mind and ratings will be turned up soon.**

* * *

_**-Sixteen years previously-**_

The evening was cold as a figure slowly moved out of his cabin. The cold air hung to the marble of cabin one. The perfectly polished walls stood out as the cabin radiated the most power and figure in the row. The inside of cabin one was filled with noise as the stubborn siblings rushed about trying to get ready for tonight's ball. By the way they were running about, people would have thought they would have been children of Aphrodite!

The boy out front went by a better name of Kurt. He was the runt of the litter he guessed... or that's how everyone treated him at least. The failure child of the great Zeus. Every one expected greatness out of him.

But six years ago the boy had proven his worthless state.

He gazed down slowly as his cold hand.

Just beneath the sleeve of his suit he could make out an old brand burnt into his skin. The sharp scythe which he used to look to for confidence... but now he was just a worthless piece to the camp. He was the scum beneath the mud.

All because he had followed his fate in the wrong direction... and now?

"Kurt?" A gruff voice interjected his thoughts and slowly the boy looked up. There stood a boy in a blood red shirt with black suit jacket casually thrown over his shoulder. The boy's toned skin was not that surprising but still got the boy's heart running just that little bit faster. "Hey." The boy sat down next to him and gave a gentle smile. It was rare to see such a thing.

Kurt looked at the other boy as he took in the slightly warm skin and the deep brown eyes, they were like melted chocolate. His hair was cut short in an almost buzz style, though Kurt remembered when it used to be slightly messy and spiked everywhere... he missed that slightly. "Care to mention why you're out here by your lonesome?" He spoke in such a soft way with a deep accent, Kurt found it hard not to blush as did the other boy as he looked at the pair of Electric blue eyes which regarded him steadfastly while being framed by a beautiful lining of golden locks.

Kurt sighed and just looked over at the other boy. "What do you want Nick... shouldn't you be at the ball with all the others?" Nick slowly looked him up and down as he saw the boy in some shorts and a very long sleeved jumper. He raised an eyebrow but Kurt just rolled his eyes. "You're kidding aren't you? You think the runt of cabin one is really going to get to go to the roman camp ball?"  
"Quit whining Cinderella." Nick grinned. "Well you see, I have an extra ticket." The boy's grin grew more sly as Kurt slowly looked at the spare ticket the boy had produced.  
"No..." He shook his head. "I can't accept it." He slowly stood as the door to his cabin blew open with a breeze and the boy folded his arms as he turned his head away.

His siblings filed out all looking magnificent in their suits and dresses. All of them gave him a glare, a scowl or a smirk as they walked past. "Hey Nick, don't forget to feed him and put a fresh bowl of water down for him." They laughed and Nick's attention was soon drawn to the sky as grey clouds rolled over and sparked viciously with lightning.

The siblings all turned on the spot and Nick moved out the way as they all locked gazes with Kurt. For a while it looked as though nothing was happening. But then Nick looked up and soon realized what was happening... The lightning in the clouds. It seemed to be smashing into each other... or to be exact... one spot.

Right above Kurt's head.

The lightning flashed and thunder boomed as one spark moved quickly, diving inside and out the others. It was almost impossible to keep track of.

But with the sheer amount of the sky and the volume of other lightning.

One bolt wasn't going to survive that long by itself.

By the time he had realized this, the single bolt grew in size and blasted into the ground just in front of Kurt. This was the sign and the result of the silent battle of wills. Kurt's spark had fallen while the other's still dominated the cloud cover.

Nick looked at the neat hole which had been formed in the marble. He slowly took a step forward with a smile. "Six against one... you outnumber him." He said calmly as he observed them with careful gazes. "But..." He took another step forward and slowly an aura began to flicker around him. A deep crimson light as though it was magnified blood soon burst across his skin as his hair blew wildly from it. The strength of his father ran with fresh course through his blood. It was wild... almost addictive.

Some of the Zeus kids backed off a little while some stood their ground. The lightning in the sky seemed to sedate slightly. "As you said; 'There's six of us' and only one of you." One girl said as she sneered slightly.  
"You're right." Nick nodded before he raised his gaze and looked her square in the eye. "You're outnumbered." Nick's voice was so calm and authoritative that any one who would have dared to fight him would have backed down at that point.

Any... sane person.

The girl raised her hand and Nick frowned as his eyes widened at the burst of blue lightning which streamed from the sky to her hand and back as it seemed to become more concentrated the more it flowed. "First... you will have to get close war brat." She grinned then aimed her fingers and immediately the blast surged towards Nick's chest.

It would have killed him.

If Kurt hadn't taken the blast full on.

He was smashed back violently into the pillar as his eyes began to glow bright blue. He began to writhe suddenly and wildly as the lightning surged through him in that controlled stream. "Dear little brother. I've waited for this moment for years! I-" she stopped as suddenly flames exploded around the clearing and a sharp intake of breath was heard around them.

Only one boy at camp could make golden flames like that.

Nick looked over to the side where he saw the camp's monster stood to the side whispering. They called him the camp monster because... it was no secret who the boy's father was. He was Apollo, the sun god. But the boy had a curse... a curse which brought fear into every Demigod at the camp. The boy had not just inherited Apollo's gifts of healing and archery but the gods had seen it fit to bestow something else onto him.

Something older.

Something darker.

Jamie panted slightly for breath as the flames soon dissolved. He slumped slightly but was soon caught by another figure... Jack... the little love prince... why did it not surprise Nick to see the boy at Jamie's side. Those two seemed inseparable. How long till both idiots would just hook up. His eyes were focused on the tight necklace around Jamie's neck.

Not necklace.

The brand.

After he regained his breath, Nick thought he could see a faint trace of gold in the boy's emerald eyes. "I don't like bullies... Neither do I pretend to even stand them."  
"Ah." The girl gave a fake, bright smile. "The monster. About time you got here. I bet you won't be going either." The girl gave a mocking courtesy "Hardly a womanizer are you? Parent's won't be locking up their daughters for you." Jack went to take a step forward but soon was stopped as Jamie's hand clamped around his wrist.

Nick could see the amount that it was trembling. "Just get going. Wouldn't want you to miss your dance would we now?" He gave just as false a smile.  
"See you after the ball." The girl flicked her hand away and the lightning lurched out of Kurt before returning to the sky. Her eyes lingered on Jamie. She obviously had known there had been no chance of messing with him... then her eyes slipped to Jack. "Don't try anything." Jamie said. Steam was beginning to bellow from his hands.  
"What ever." she turned on the spot and was soon escorted away by her siblings.

It wasn't till she was out of sight that Jamie slumped completely to the floor next to Jack. Nick would have checked they were both okay but his attention was fixed onto Kurt who was slowly sitting up. "What the hell was that?" Nick insisted as the boy began to shuffle away from him.  
"J-Just go away... Please." Kurt slowly stood.  
"But Kurt-"  
"JUST GO!" He screamed as the wind picked up and began to smash against the cabins. In the pits of his eyes, Nick saw a spark move through Kurt's.  
"Fine... but either way, take this." He handed the boy the spare ticket into the ball. "After all that time you spent working on what you was going to wear with the Aphrodite cabin... You shouldn't keep it in the closet." Kurt's mouth fell open slightly as he blushed brightly. "Just go and make sure _H__e_ is okay." Kurt looked over anxiously at Jamie who was on the floor.  
"He just saved you." Growled Jack as he grabbed one side of the boy's shoulders and Nick sighed as he looked back at Kurt. The boy seemed to speak more with his eyes than with words and Nick nodded as he went over and grabbed Jamie's other side. "Check the Demeter cabin." Kurt suggested before turning to go back into his cabin. His eyes lingered on the ticket in his hand before he closed the door.

But now Nick had another job... making sure he got Jamie to the Demeter cabin.

_**-Break-**_

Slowly on one of the bunks two teens sighed gently as they pulled each other closer. Around them the fresh scent of lavender, honey suckle and roses were softly imposing themselves. A pair of soft purple eyes slowly opened as a girl became more evident in the light. Her hair was a long curtain of brown curls now she was relaxed. The deep purple of her eyes seemed to become lighter as her relaxed mood seemed to take her over. "Remind my I let you braid my hair with Roses?" She whispered as her hand gently ran through her hair. It was true, in her hair, the heads of Roses were gently weaved in, the soft texture becoming hypnotic as the crimson and warm brown seemed to blend together.

The other figure smiled gently as he sat up. His mousy brown hair glinted slightly in the moonlight as he turned closer and wrapped his hands around her waist. "It's because. After you heard there was a Ball tonight, you said that it didn't matter that you was a warrior, you said you wanted to see the look on every daughter of Aphrodite and Venus when you turned up looking the best."  
"And what happened to that plan?" She grinned as she gently moved kisses from his chin along his tanned skin and to his petal soft lips. She glanced over to the trunk under the bunk bed they were on. On it rested a stunning black gown. It looked like something out of the musical of Chicago. A red satin gown with jewels worked into the material while a pair of black elbow length cloves were placed neatly above them and a pair of heels crowned the attire while being placed a ruby rose head piece from her boy friend who was now hugging her gently.

The boy grinned as his pale green eyes opened. They were like grass in the sunlight. Warm and drawing as though the boy literally radiated life. "Well, that plan seemed to go to Tartarus when you kissed me. Then when I showed you that now the Demeter cabin had a roof I could open and we both saw the stars. We started cuddling and..." He grinned as he reached out his hand and gently cupped her cheek. "Here we are."  
"For someone younger than me... you are so cute."  
"Hey! I'm not that younger... a couple of months." He argued but to no avail. He knew the competitive nature of the girl was unbeatable.  
"Anyway." She laid back and pulled her with him as she reversed it with her arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. She grinned at the control and power she had. She had always been more dominant than him, and she loved that. "The ball doesn't matter. Let's just enjoy the peace. The quiet... the-"  
"ROSULA! BELLE!"

Both groaned then sat up with a burning glare in their eyes as they focused on the three which just entered the cabin. The vines over the brown lined walls began to move agitated with Rosula's mood at this sudden outburst in their perfect peace. "Are you kidding me? I just wanted one night of peace. Just-" He began but was stopped as Belle smiled and placed her hand on her lips gently and whispered. "Let me handle this Honey suckle." She kept a smile until she turned to the others and glared. "Are you joking! I wanted just one night of peace. Just-"  
"Belle-"  
"Shut it!" She snapped at Nick as her older brother tried to reason. "How often is it that we actually get some bloody peace at this camp!" She paused as she looked at the boy that Nick and Jack were carrying... hang on... she thought then her eyes widened. "Nick are you kidding me!"  
"All the other Apollo kids are at the ball and Kurt said to come here." He shrugged.  
"Did Kurt lock that leash on you then?" She snarled as she realized that her relaxing night with her boyfriend had just been shattered. She looked around for him before she finally saw him at the bottom of the bunk going through a large chest as he pulled out bandages and a few seeds.

She sighed as she watched the seeds bloom into small plants in the boy's hand. He walked about busily in the cabin as he walked back and forth between cabinets. His eyes the entire time locked on the boy's necklace. "No damage came to it?" He asked and Nick shook his head.  
"Nothing."  
"No signs of-"  
"No." Jack snapped as he glared at the boy.  
"I didn't mean to offend you." Rosula stated calmly, "It's just something I have to take into factor with this." He walked over to a small bowl as he began to ground the herbs together.  
"I can't believe you brought him here." Belle growled then looked slightly guilty as her boy friend shot her a look. "I'm sorry but, you know how I feel about him."  
"But that's the point. Whatever happened, that wasn't him was it?" Jack stated and Belle shot a looked back at him as a slight burst of red began to glow around her.

Like her brother Nick, she had quickly learnt how to call on the aura of her father and how to control it when needed. "It still happened though. I remember all of it." She glared.  
"Belle, please." Rosula looked up at her with a soft gaze and the girl seemed to sedate slightly as she took in that face. "Fine but I wont be any part of this." She frowned and walked out. "Call me when you got him out of here." She looked at Jamie a slightly bit longer before she finally said what the other boy's couldn't. "If there's any signs of that Phoenix. I'll kill him without a second thought." She growled and walked off.

The boy's looked down at the floor before Rosula offered a kindled smile and gently began to trickle the medicine he made down Jamie's throat. "There we go." He said softly as Jamie swallowed it slowly. "Take your time... Everything will be okay." He sighed and looked out the door at the starry night.

He hated it when he lied to people.

**_-Break-_**

Nico's breath caught in his chest and a deep dread of nerves ran wildly through his stomach as slowly he stood in front of the giant hall with Sirena. The boy seemed just as tense as Nico... how could he tell? Nico watched the boy bite his lip nervously as he shuffled his weight on his feet. He wanted to do nothing more at that moment than to shrink away and vanish.

No matter how he felt, right now, Sirena needed him to be there. "Hey." Nico gave a smile to the smaller boy who slowly looked up. Both were dressed in suits, the only difference was that Nico wore a blood red shirt while Sirena wore a deep emerald shaded one. "Why so nervous?" He whispered.

"After tonight... everyone will know... and they can see." The boy's voice was softer than a summer breeze. Just the sound of it managed to always give Nico confidence and make him feel as though his heart was about to burst from his chest.  
"Of all the scandalous love tales that ever been told, especially on Olympus." Nico smiled gently as he turned and faced Sirena. Behind his masquerade covering, Nico could see the other boy's eyes quivering uncertainly. "I think ours isn't anything to worry about." He smiled and ran his hand across the smooth of the mask as though he was caressing Sirena's cheek. "_Vieni sul mio piccolo rosa" _He earned a smile from John at that. He knew the boy loved his accent when he spoke in his natural language.  
"Don't ever call me a small rose." Sirena smiled gently behind his mask. He held out his hand and watched as Nico took it gently.  
"Together." He whispered softly.

Both turned to face the large marble walls of the hall where they were to be attending the ball. It was almost as big as Jupiter's temple! And that was saying something! The large intricate patterns which moved around the columns as inside the happy chatter and cheers of demigods was the most dominant sound, even above the loud band played music.

As they slowly walked up the steps hand in hand. Nico felt Sirena tighten his grip slightly as the guards out front pushed opened the giant, weighed oak doors. "Here we go." He whispered and Nico smiled as light rushed over them.

As they stepped inside, it was like stepping into the old world of fairy tales and dreams. Men were stood with their masks and their partners while the women were dressed in brilliant expensive dresses. As they walked in the music filled their ears and both boys watched as all the dancers moved in perfect sync. It was an amazing sight to see. But not so amazing as the sight of Nico's fiancée. Worried about scars or not, Sirena was the most beautiful soul and life anywhere they ever went. That's how it was, and always was going to be.

"Nico!" A voice called.

Sirena tried to bolt instantly and Nico stared slightly sad as the boy walked away quickly as Reyna came over to them.

She wore a deep purple dress which went with her silk gown. It curved into her body just as though she was wearing a corset but the deep night sky purple shade looked absolutely amazing on and went very well with the black satin gloves and high heels she wore with them. A single rose rested in her hair and she watched as Sirena walked away quickly. "Hey Reyna." He sighed and watched as his deep and one true love vanished into a crowd of dancing demigods.  
"Are you okay?" She frowned slightly as she looked away towards where the other boy had walked off to.  
"Yeah... I understand." He nodded then both turned as with a clink of a glass all the heads snapped towards a pair in the centre of the room. One was a boy in a perfect white shirt and suit while the other was his partner in a moonlight silver suit. His silver and blond was cut freshly short into a row of spikes which were all pointed forward like a row of arrows. However Nico began to quickly realise who they were when the boy cleared his throat self consciously... "Percy?" Nico whispered with surprise.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow as she looked around. "Uh Percy what is..."  
"Wolfram." He whispered. "We've been through everything together. We've been to hell and back... quite literally. Seen each other at our best... our worst."  
"And our most adorable, am I right?" Percy blushed as he remembered being turned into a Siberian husky by the other's boy mother when they had arrived back at camp Jupiter. That was a story for another time but Wolfram was really never going to let go of that, was he?  
"Wolfram. I love you. From the moment we sat under the water and had our first kiss. From the moment I looked into your eyes in that night club and knew that I was never going to find someone any more kind. I never want us to be apart. That's why I want you to be my husband." The hall of demigods took a collective breath as all stared at the two. Wolfram covered his mouth with his hands and stared wide eyed at Percy who held up the ring. "Wolfram my one and only amazing love. Will you take me to be your husband?"

He stared at him before taking a breath.

"Percy-" His smile melted away as all turned towards the doorway as a cold voice echoed around the room.

"Oh how touching!"

All turned around towards the doorway as a dark figure stepped into the light with a cold and malicious grin.

As he stepped forward everyone caught sight of his almost white hair. It looked the lightest shade of blond Nico had ever seen... as though he had walked in a snow storm. "Sirena." He whispered and darted back into the crowd as Nico pulled Reyna with him, trying desperately to find his love among the face of shocked other demigods.

He grew so distracted that he lost track of this new demigod as the boy stepped into light everyone watched this boy walk forward. His skin was deathly pale, as though it had never seen warmth or any kindling of light. His eyes were a frozen blue and Nico just frowned deeply. "Didn't any one tell you, this is a ball, not Disney's production of frozen!" One boy yelled out.

Nico winced as he saw it had been Octavian who had yelled out. "_That boy just really can't pick the right fight can he?" _Reyna hissed.  
"What was that?" The boy watched as the crowd parted away from Octavian leaving him a wide open target. No one dared to get caught around him as they grew increasingly fearful.

The temperature in the room began to rapidly drop. A soft blue light began to burn in the boy's hands. "I-..I-" Octavian looked around for support but no one came to his aid as everyone stared in horror at the new arrival. His breath began to steam in the air as a harsh breeze ruffled through his smart pearly white shirt. His purple over jacket began to become flaked with white increasingly and alarmingly so fast. His blond hair matting together in a harsh bunch as his eyes widened with an unconfined fear.  
"Well if this is Frozen." The boy grinned darkly as he raised his slightly glowing hand. "How about I let it go."

As his palm opened a torrent of cold blue light smashed against Octavian who let out a feral scream. Ice began to creep over the walls violently like a virus as it leached all warmth from the marble was no less a wall, but only just a media for this spreading ice which couldn't give up it's parasitic attack. The boy however was beginning to let burst just an equally cold harsh laughter as he watched the other boy writhe in agony of the burning cold. The ice was creeping over Octavian's hands slowly and painfully as skin became pure ice. Now it had got this taste, it wasn't going to give up. Like giving a hunting hound the scent of something you wished it to catch. "Enough Parker!"

Nico watched Sirena dive in the way as he wrapped his arms around himself and Octavian tightly. The cold torrent of light died out but Parker grinned darkly as the frozen lines which had stopped in a full circle around Sirena began to blur. Yes, the mist magic of Sirena's other mother was certainly there, somewhere deep and buried within the half siren. But he was absolutely no where near being able to actually control it! It may have caught Parker out with his surprise at the half monsters action of protection... but surprise and weak power would only get Sirena so far with his pathetic power.

The ice and the light began to crack and fall to the floor like shards of broken glass and pottery as it hissed and turned to an ice cold mist which was quickly regaining and rejuvenating itself. "Get out the way." He warned Sirena with a curt and cutting look.

Nico tried to lunge out but Reyna grabbed him tightly stopping him from moving. "No!" Nico snarled as he tried to break free of her grip. Damn she was so strong! "Reyna you have to let me go!"  
"This is your last chance." Parker rolled his eyes as he grew increasingly tired and bored with the situation they were in. "Three."  
"Reyna!"  
"Two." The light returned and began humming brightly in Parker's hands as the mist hissed delightedly.  
"Reyna. Let me go!" Nico hissed.  
"One." Parker began to uncurl his fingers from the tight and glowing grip.  
"REYNA!" Nico roared  
"Zero."

The cold blue light erupted from both of Parker's palms and went roaring forward with a screaming laughter as it almost began copying and taking the shape of a hissing serpent.

Nico screamed out and managed to finally break free of Reyna's grip but only to be stopped as the serpent turned on him and smashed him against the marble wall with continued rage and anger.

Sirena shouted out the boy's name and ran over to him but now the demigods were a clean an open target for the great and unbound serpent. There was no warmth of life, love or weak suppressed mist to hold back the bitter ice of Khione.

"I'm so sorry!" Sirena gazed back, expecting to hear Octavian's screams of agony but when he saw them.

He himself became as still as a statue.

All the Demigods paused horrified as from the entrance a gold light burst past Parker knocking him to his knees before blocking the path of the ice serpent who had been barely meters from finishing off Octavian.

The serpent shifted agitated when the light began to shine defiantly and with a greater hateful power... it was only when the great serpent nudged it, did the light explode into an inferno of flames.

Sirena couldn't help but watch as it spread with a giant heat as though it was a phoenix stretching it's wings... as he and Reyna stared a little closer, they realized that it soon was just that. A full burning and golden phoenix. It's solid eyes and large billowing beak roared as the serpent hissed defiantly, coiling around it's master in defence, curiosity and intrigue at the new arrival.

The flames were taking the burning form of a phoenix with a boy stood in the centre of them. "Jamie?" Parker stared wide eyed at the boy. The blue light of his ice power curled around him as the towering serpent hissed at the flames in a new betrayed hiss. "Don't tell me you're stood with them!" He whispered in horror. But Jamie said nothing as he drew a sharp breath.

Most demigods were just staring in horror at the two in front of them. In a dark fear and awe by the power of the burning phoenix and freezing serpent. Parker how ever seemed to be full of a growing hate and betrayal as he stared more deeply into Jamie. "You of all people can't say they don't deserve this! The way that they have and still treat you! You have to sleep on the floor outside your cabin because your own half siblings can't stand to be in the same room as you!"  
"Parker..." Jamie's eyes were beginning to burn with a faint golden light as his necklace hummed painfully against his throat. "Just go... Khione never should have sent you here. " He kept his half lidded gaze soft, gentle and as focused as he could under his present, crushing situation. "She should never have exploited you like this-"  
"My mother has nothing to do with this!" He screamed and released the full torrent of his ice at Jamie which sent the boy flying backwards against the marble wall. The flames dissipated as Jamie's head hit the hard wall making him fall and slump forward; curled up on the floor. One arm wrapped protectively around his torso as he cradled his unborn child.

It took a minute or so for the other boy to blink clear his eyes, but as he finally came to his senses? "Jamie!" Parker screamed and sprinted forward.

But as he tried to reach out, Jamie's eyes burst open burning with a horrific golden light. The deep crimson pupil glowing and dilating in a flare of rage as for a moment it seemed to pierce through Parker's very soul, before he winced and turned it back to a faint emerald. The crowd of demigods all caught their breath with a growing fear.

"Come with me." Parker whispered as his eyes were locked on Jamie and Jamie only, who in his opinion, was the only other being in the room worth acknowledging with the barest of sentient life care. "Come on." His tone mirrored what Jamie's had been but a minute before while he placed his hand on the boy's shoulders pulling his jacket off quickly. The boy's shirt had burnt away from the flames and now his bruised torso was exposed and bare. But even with the jacket on, he trembled where Parker's finger tips brushed over the material. "You can't stay here with them. You're just like me. You belong with me. It is destined to be, the fates themselves promised it! By doing what they did, the Olympians have ensured it to be so!" Jamie just stared horrified at the boy who was crouched above him.  
"What happened to that little boy that I grew up with on the streets when he had been left to the ice by his father. What happened to the baby that I brought up when I was only ten." He whispered with stinging tears behind his eyes. How had the boy changed so much? It wrenched everything inside of him to see the darkness inside the boy's eyes now.  
"They don't deserve to be hurt because of what was done to us." He whispered.  
"One day." Parker whispered with a shake of his head. "That thing inside you will burst out just like it did with me." He looked in Jamie's eyes. "And when that day comes... you will come willingly to me."  
"Yeah, just probably not today." Jack growled as he let loose an arrow and it sailed into Parker's back.

The boy screamed out in pain and for a moment, the world froze around Jamie and the other boy. One of fire and one of ice. So literally bound by their past together, now struggling to find their places... and yes it hurt. It hurt Jamie as he sat there and watched while Parker exploded into a miniature blizzard which rushed out the room in a frenzy. It hurt for him to see the boy which had changed so much from the little mischievous prankster who he had raised inside the camp's borders for as long as he had- "Jamie!" Jack hissed as he ran over and crouched over the boy. "You should be back at camp! You certainly shouldn't be using... those powers!"  
"My dad- told me I had to be here." He whispered.  
"Your father has no right to ask anything of you."  
"Get him the Hades out of here!" Octavian hissed as he looked at Jamie. Most of the demigods were staring with horror at the boy's necklace as it was still humming brilliantly with power. "He has no right to be here!" He brushed down the front of his shirt with his cold and numb hands. He seemed too set and dedicated on cleaning the frost and flakes off himself. Any sign or motion that Parker was actually nearby.  
"If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead." Jack hissed as he tried helping his husband to his feet.  
"No. I have Sirena to thank for-" Octavian turned to face the boy but was sent flying to the floor as Sirena punched him square in the face.

As Nico sat up slowly, still with dazed vision he managed to grin at Sirena's actions. "That's my baby." He grinned and Sirena looked back at him with a soft smile as tired eyes.  
"Honey, go back to sleep. I just want to deal with this shit faced c-" He muttered a word which would have made some of the eldest demigods there wash his mouth out with soap.

He turned slowly with such a cold glare that it probably would have even made Parker shiver. "You owe your life to Jamie." He gripped Octavian by the collar of his shirt and glared into the boy's eye.  
"I owe him nothing." The blond bit back.  
"He scorched the floor!" One demigod shouted out.  
"He burnt the walls!" Another called. One grabbed a chunk of rubble which had broken away from the wall due to the impact of flames and ice. It hurled straight at Jamie's head and hit the boy's face, slicing the boy's cheek open. He reached up and touched the blood with a sad look before he stood. More rocks and bits of marble began to get tossed before he slowly limped away. Every bit of focus was going into making sure the burning flames inside him didn't get out. "Jack... just leave it." He whispered with a dejected sigh but the son of Eros just turned at the doorway.  
"You all judge him for having that monster inside him... but you know what? You are worse than that phoenix inside him. You turn one of your own out onto the cold because you fear him. He's handled that phoenix beyond all expectations. Do you realize that pain he experiences from just being cursed with it?! For something that he didn't do!" Jack glared at most of the demigods. Reyna looked away ashamed as she sat Nico up with Sirena's help.  
"Yeah yeah, just get him out." Octavian snapped before he knew it an arrow was pointed directly between his eyes.  
"One. More. Word." Jack whispered, which soon shut the boy up. "Please. Just. Say. It." He glared around for a final time before walking off with Jamie, secretly wishing that the brat had given him the chance to fire the arrow into his head.  
"Well that finally got that freak out-"

With the sound of an echoing bang and a loud clump onto the floor. Sirena pulled his fist back out Octavian's face as he shook his hand. "SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT!" He shouted angrily as he stormed away from Octavian's unconscious body. "Dick." He muttered as he shook his head. "Can't believe I ever even used to like him."

Sirena ran over and knelt back next to Nico as the music started back up and everyone carried on. "Are you okay?" He whispered worriedly as he reached out and placed a tender hand on the side of Nico's face. "I was so scared." His soft green eyes began to tear up behind the mask as he pulled it over his head and tossed it to the side revealing the deep etched scars, which he was so terrified of when he looked in the mirror. "Nico... I... I thought. I thought that you had hit your head too hard and- I was so scared-"

But Nico just reached up and pulled his hand around the boy's neck as he planted a kiss on Sirena's mouth. Neither of them cared who looked over and stared. Their hearts were beating close to each other. Their chests were rising and falling as they were just too scared still by past and present. The horror of the thoughts of losing each other was to horrific for even them to handle at the moment. The events of the last year were still too raw for them to handle.

Reyna smiled off to the side as she watched them. Annabeth ran over and looked in her eyes as she crouched next to her girlfriend. "Are you okay? I thought those flames may have got you."  
"I'm fine." Her voice became tight as her whole body tensed. She became aware of the way that people were beginning to turn their attention towards her and Annabeth. She became more startled than if she had been fighting against the grey eyed girl, "They're looking." She whispered self consciously as Annabeth did the most spontaneous thing he had done since he had come back from the Greek camp to find her and say _'I love you'_.

She bowed in courtesy to her and some turned around now to stare at them. "Annabeth what are you doing?" She growled between her teeth as she glanced back and forth between those who no longer were hiding their open stares.  
"Can I have this dance." She stared up behind the other girl's owl mask to stare deeply into the girl's winter sky grey eyes. Those eyes that she used to lose herself in. Well they were questing to save Sirena. The eyes that she used to stare deeply into when ever they kissed on the moonlight deck.

No.

This couldn't happen! She couldn't allow herself to go through this again. She couldn't-

"Yes." She took hold of his hand as he led her to the floor and pulled her close. Inwardly she faced palmed at her own actions. _Yeah. Great job. _

Off to the side Piper smirked before walking out and following the trail of frost that Parker had left in his wake. Reyna frowned slightly but then turned her attention back to Annabeth as they slowly danced around the ball room. "We shouldn't be doing this." She whispered but she just shrugged.  
"So?"  
"We tried this once and you forgot me." She felt his arms tense slightly at that. "After you forgot me and fell in love with Piper, I was left all alone. I had no one. I had to watch you stare longingly at her everyday while I was just reminded of what happened during our quest."  
"Well I won't make the same mistake twice." Annabeth stated in a rock steady tone. Her eyes unwavering from her statement as she couldn't think of anything she could be more sure of.  
"Promise?" Her eyes sparkled faintly.  
"I promise." She lent her head gently against Annabeth's forehead while the younger girl listened to the sound of his heart beat before they were joined on the dance floor by Wolfram, Percy, Nico and Sirena.

Even with all this. There was still someone who was left with no one.

Nick stared at the three couples. Every now and then he would glance towards the doorway to see if someone was coming in.

He waited all night.

And still nobody came.

Even when all the others had left. He stood there on the floor thinking of what it would have been like... if only Kurt had come with him.

_**_-_Present day-**_

Sirena curled his hand into a fist as he felt the gazes of the others lock on him out of uncertainty. Even Nico had froze as they kept one hand linked together, but that was mainly out of instinct. Whenever they struggled or found each other in a moment of struggling, they would always be there to hold each other's hand. To know that they were always going to be there to protect each other with a deep and great care.

But now there was only the tears slowly moving down his face as the deep and burning pain inside of his heart was trying to quench itself. The natural survival pains of a Siren, trying to quell the pain of something which was everything and absolutely nothing to him. A siren should never feel the pain of the heart... but then again, Sirena was only half Siren. There was only so far that he could go to let his emotions roll back into him. "Well... there you go." Annabeth grinned as she leaned her head further into her palm. "I guess he will be even better than a elder guard."  
"Shut it, wise girl." Wolfram glared at her as he could see Sirena beginning to tremble with fury.  
"I mean... maybe if there had been a little bit of a more loose leash then maybe-"

She fell quiet as a glass of wine washed over her face and Sirena stormed away.

But every ounce of it had been seen by Charlie who now turned his gaze down at the ground as he stayed within Connor's warm embrace. He had wrapped his warm coat not only around himself now but around them both as he smiled to himself at being this close to his crush. At first, Jonathan had pointed glared and kept trying to sink him into the shadows, but couldn't have done so without hurting his brother as well. All that worrying... that fear that he would never be able to see the boy again for as long as he lived! "Hey." He whispered. "Try not to look at them. They're not your worry any more." He tried not to beam from ear to ear at that. He could see it in Charlie's eyes as the boy was still watching how they were locking their gazes between him and his parents in disbelief.  
"I-I can't do this." He whispered. His beautiful emerald eyes seemed to be weighed down by the weight of the world. "I can't breathe- I can't think... What have I done? I need to fix this. I can't-"

Connor could see a scream building inside the boy's chest as it was ready to explode. The deep agony which couldn't be changed into explaining words were now growing only into a deeper and more fearful pain. "It's like there's no air and-"  
"Easy." Connor quickly pulled his headphones from around his neck and put them quickly onto Charlie as he turned up the music as loudly as he could without hurting the smaller boy. "You think I don't notice things huh?" He smiled inwardly as he set the music onto a slow and calm song. "Edward Maya. Stereo love. Sound good?" He asked as he pressed the play button.

The effects were almost instant when Charlie watched the golden spots in the boy's even matched hair explode with a glow as they spread over with an amazing beauty and light. The emerald in his eyes becoming a passing and deep beautiful amber as they seemed to search Connor with a new life and light perspective. _Holy gods on Olympus sipping nectar. He's freaking... he's- _

He swore he could have melted when the boy reached up and gently ran his hand across Connor's cheek.

Neither could see Festus igniting inside his seat as he was watching them with closer than fixated eyes.

"Thank you." Charlie just closed his eyes and nuzzled his head closer to Connor's chest as finally he began to settle slightly while the music roamed through him. _Just need to keep him calm a bit longer. _Connor thought over and over as around him, the hundred or so Demigods began to grow increasingly board as they finally and with great excitement watched the ceremony coming to an end. They were all baying for what they wanted most right now, which was to forget this whole camp and have the festivities. They wanted a long night of partying, singing, dancing and thinking of their free lives which had just opened up for them. No more having to lay in weight with the legion and Camp Jupiter. They could test their own fates, their own lives! Be something more than they could have been by staying under the protective blanket of this place!

Jason seemed to be in agreement that it was growing all the more necessary to bring the evening to a close as the borders around the field of Mars were being put up to indicate just how far and how much the hunters had as their own space for this day and evening. A full twenty four hours to do anything they wanted, gather supplies, possessions and other such trinkets which mean something to them. All this and they were barely allowed to have any of that time to speak to their families. "Al'right. I guess we may as well get on with the end of this evening. Hunters." He turned slowly but didn't dare look up from the podium as he feared what may happen if he looked his son in the eyes. "To you we salute. May all your journeys be long and full with strength, honour and glory. May each of you be protected under the guidance of the gods. May they care and watch over your travels." He paused as some began to shuffle and move away towards the exits. _Say it you freaking idiot, or forever regret it. _"W-Wait!" He exclaimed quickly as he could just see Piper from the audience glaring through him and nodding for him to say the words. _Don't let him see us cry. Let him know we love him. _Her gaze seemed to say. "To each of you that leave on this day. There is a hole that will be left in the hearts of parents." His grip tightened around the harsh wood as he tried to focus on keeping himself steady. "A job of a parent is to bring up their child. Get them ready for the world and what it has to offer... But it is so much more deeper than that." He could see Wolfram staring longingly and sadly into the crowd of legacies as the boy searched desperately for sight of his son. "Your child is so much more than just the blood of your blood. You bring them into this world. When you wake up in the morning and see their smiling faces, you hope they know they are loved. When you watch them leave for school in the morning, you hope they know that they are loved. When they come to you with tears in their eyes and hold you for no other reason than they're you're kid. When they fall asleep against you and you tuck them in at night and finally hear the words they whisper '_I love you' _and wish for a moment that you could freeze time..." He looked up and fixed locked gazes with his son. "And just smile and say, that no matter what their choices are in life, they will always have a place in your heart because you just love them so much." He smiled and watched Tristan just stare back with wide and misty eyes. "Because you never stop loving them or hoping they realise just how much that you really do... so to all of you hunters who now decide that it is time for you to take on the world. We hope to see you return one day. Proud, tall and remembering the words from this day." Jason's smile wavered as he nodded and quickly walked off the stage. Not allowing either Piper or his son to see the pain in his eyes.

Connor cleared his throat as he looked around while the other parents and college students filed out of the field and towards the city. "Well... Party time." He shrugged with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7- what have I become?

**Warning: Story includes ****BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse, and bear in mine, ratings will be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy.************  
******

* * *

Jonathan closed the front door behind him with a gentle thud and came to a complete standstill with his head resting against the cold wood. _What is wrong with you. This is what you wanted! You're getting out of camp! No longer bound by the rules of the legion! No more having to be held into one place! You can get out of here! _He thoughts to himself over and over.

This is exactly what he had wanted. Freedom. Plain and simple. He had wanted freedom. He had wanted to get away from everyone and everything. He loved his _Madre _and his Padre... but now the biggest problem had been taken away for him! Charlie was coming with him! He had a chance to stick together and stay with his brother! They would never have to be separated His little _Bambino lupo! _He would have to lose his little cub of a brother. he would have to-

_CRACK_

He paused for a moment. Stopping himself in the turn he had been about to take.

In the kitchen as he looked around at the dimly lit features of the moonlit cupboards and the marble island in the expensive furnishing of the room. Frying pans and various pots swayed slightly in a small bit of breeze which had escaped into the warm room. The place sounded completely and utterly empty... at first anyway.

Jonathan looked down and saw a picture of his siblings, covered in sharp razor glass and stains of blood which drew along the floor in spotted patched and across the marble top counter where they seemed focused inside the sink. "what the hell happened here." He whispered, softly under his breath as he reached down and put a spot of it on his finger tip.

_Still warm. _He thought as he raised his gaze. _Someone is here... and they certainly aren't happy._

_**-Break-**_

As he came to the stairs, he paused slightly and took in the sight on the walls; long, dragging stains and lines of blood which were drawn out along the carpet and wallpaper. Some parts they looked sharp enough that they almost resembled deep claw etchings, but jut blurred back into the form of lightly grazing finger tips. _What the Grandpa is going on? _He thought as he just studied them closer...

Those on the floor carpet at the top the stairs... they almost looked like... well.

They almost seemed to resemble paw prints.

Jonathan looked at the slightly ajar door as he heard the soft whimpers and sniffles coming the end bedroom from the bottom of the now empty hallway which was littered with the remains of smashed photos. The shards of discarded and left glass were slightly worrying to him as he reached out the shadow of his hand and watched the shard move into the black, now solid palm. It's long stringy and bony fingers slowly rolling it over in inspection as the boy's warm, rusty brown eyes regarded it with fascination.

This hadn't been their mother.

No.

Jonathan knew that their mother would never have done anything like this. Actually. Never have been _able _to have done something like this would be the more accurate statement.

Besides... The older twin could tell immediately who it belonged to. He knew because even from as far as the ceremony stage where people had begun to start partying, he could feel the pain inside of himself. He could feel the immediate overwhelming need to find and protect his younger brother.

Now looking at this mine field of broken glass shards and litter of blood splatters along the cream coloured carpet.

He understood why.

"Charlie?" He whispered softly and picked up some of the broken photo frames off the floor. The various images of them and their family had managed to survive, with the exception of some intentional mauling over the face of their older sister. Any image that indicated towards her, had been ripped into pieces beyond any recognition. Some looked almost as though they had animal like teeth marks and bites where the images had been destroyed. "What the Hades." The boy whispered as slowly he turned around into the room where his younger twin was sat on the bed.

His hood was pulled up tightly covering his eye and hair colour from any view. But the sound of pained sobs and the dripping of blood onto the crystal white bed sheet was more than enough information that Jonathan needed.

He had already come prepared for anything.

Yeah. That was right. He was arming himself, against his baby brother.

With a pair of headphones and a Little Mix playlist.

He kept trying to catch an underhanded glance at Charlie's face, but the shadows just played over the boy far too well for him to make out anything distinguishably at all. "I saw you run from the ceremony." He said quietly as he had his finger hovering over the play button for the song. He made sure to keep his voice calm, just like his uncle Wolfram had taught him when they were out in the forests, practising their hunting. He had to make sure that he didn't spook the other boy at all. "I thought maybe I could help you pack-"

In one quick snap, Charlie's gaze shoot up and almost sent the other boy reeling back with fear.

Charlie's eyes had turned as pitch black as his now spiking midnight hair.

The pupil of his eye was a perfect diamond shape which kept dilating as it examined him with maximum caution. He kept his hand close to his chest which had spikes of glass sticking out of the knuckles. "You hurt yourself." Jonathan raised his right hand to show only the clear bandage. He dared not to show the headphones. The boy was dangerous enough when he was in this state, but being wounded would only be chucking petrol onto the fire! Plus, that beast wouldn't go quietly now. Not that it had been out for so long.

He began to become more cautious as a quiet growl made it's way over to him, through barred teeth. Dark eyes regarded him coldly with full expectation of what was to come. "Let me see that-"  
"RAGH." The snarl echoed out the boy as he crouched on his back legs and left one hand down as though he was some wounded dog. He kept his teeth barred and in full view.

_I never should have let him run back by himself! _Jonathan thought as he flexed his fingers carefully. He would have to approach this from a whole other angle. This wasn't Charlie he was dealing with at the moment. _How do you get through to a bleeding- _He paused for a moment as a thought crossed his mind. A sly smile played at the edge of his lips. "You wanted to hurt our sister?" He cooed gently and watched as instead of going back to tendering to his own wound, Charlie's head snapped up and tilted in curiosity. "You wanted to hurt Lucy? Correct?"

Charlie growled quietly in response and lowered his head. His teeth barred all the more and they ground together. "Well you're not going to do that with a injured hand are you." He made his tone turn all the more stern as he knelt forward, ignoring the threatening noises. "Now. Sit." He ordered.

He watched Charlie pause for a minute as the tone was drowned out. "I said. SIT!" He said a little more loudly and forcefully.

Charlie finally paused and gave a slight whimper. Moving back slightly, he hunched forward, letting out the soft whimper with wide, dark eyes. "You are the most adorable puppy I have ever seen in my life." Jonathan tried with all his might to resist awing. If he did then he would fall for the exploding Siren charm which was now trying to radiate from the younger boy who pulled his hand to his mouth. "SIT!" He bellowed and watched Charlie immediately sat at the authoritative tone.

He grabbed the boy's hand and looked at the way it looked like a porcupine with all the spikes and shards of glass sticking out. _Just exactly like a wounded puppy. _Those eyes which had been dark before were now regarding him so cutely. "You're really a naughty boy for doing all of this damage." Jonathan said softly and couldn't help but grin to himself at the small whimpering whine which escaped his brother. _He's so freaking adorable! _His thoughts shouted. But he knew that he had to get back to the matter at hand.

They had to pack.

In the morning they would be heading away and making tracks for as far away from this camp as possible... there was nothing for them here. Hades was not a recognised god among all the others here. Only Pluto and even then there was not much for experience... This place just wasn't right for them. He had the perfect place for them to go to for a while. Somewhere to live and train where they can truly be happy.

Camp Half Blood.

Yeah. He was jumping from one camp to the other. Big deal. He's a Greek demigod in a Roman upbringing camp. His heritage was not here!

He gave a soft smile as Charlie was still growling quietly. The older brother reached out and placed a hand as gently as he could on the side of the boy's face, staring so deeply into those black eyes that he seemed to form a quiet bond with the boy.

He was no where to knowing that his shadow, reacting subconsciously to his will was now threading out and stitching with his brother's as he lent forward and gently rested their foreheads together.

Charlie kept growling quietly but seemed to be restraint and paused in his stance. Unable to move but only to be worried by the open affection which was being showed to him by his older twin. "I'm never going to leave you." He whispered as his other hand began to uncurl from his pocket quietly and move around the back of the boy as he prepared himself encase this went wrong. "Get that into your thick skull, okay?" He smiled through the words as his heart meant every single syllable. He and Charlie were in this for the long run. They were going to camp half blood. They were going to get their first quest and work in service to the gods.

After all. Charlie was the baby adoration of the underworld and lustful secret to those on Olympus.

Jonathan was the shadow Prince who played out his life from the background... he knew that his life had a purpose and he knew his destiny.

Distancing himself from his family was the best thing he could do to help them.

"I had a dream the other night." He said softly. He had no idea that right now his shadow seemed to almost be convulsing as it was bonding the two.

Charle for the first time was now completely hypnotised by the sight of the other boy. Held in that gaze which seemed to never move or waver. All that was left in the blackness of the room was his brother. Jonathan barely had any idea that right now he had complete control over the feelings and heart of the other boy. His eyes burnt a hot and magma crimson like the field of punishment in the darkness of the bellow world caverns. "I was just a baby again... and there was this woman. She was in this oak rocking chair and was singing me a lullaby." Jonathan paused for a moment as he put the pieces of the dream together in his head. "I thought at first I was going mad... but she just kept singing it to me, over and over." He froze for a moment as the words seemed to flow and come back to his tongue. _"__The world which has fallen, will soon rise. Justice will be brought from it's demise. Demigods the prey, their blood will be the key. The child of voice will bring this day. Finally the dark rule will be complete." _He shook his head and slammed down the headphones over the other boy's ears who seemed to finally flinch away, suddenly aware of what was going on.

But just before he could reach up and tear the headphones away, Jonathan slammed his finger down over the play button.

Charlie's scream echoed out down the halls as his hand slammed over his head and his body writhed in pain over the changing process.

"I'm sorry baby brother." Jonathan whispered as the screaming went on.

_**-Break-**_

Connor was almost bouncing around his bedroom as he went skidding along the swirling carpet of silver and purple. The patterns of stars on the wall seemed to flare angrily and blur as though they were ready to burst out and back into the sky which they so desperately craved. "I'm going to spread my wings!" He sang out cheerfully as he slid up to the large, double bed and shoved his clothes inside a large backpack.

He barely took notice of the Latino boy who was sat next to it, with a greenish tinge to his face as though he was about to be sick and empty the contents of his stomach all over the floor. His ears flared and flashed soft orange flames every now and then. His eyes staring so longingly at Connor that they seemed to drip with the sadness and hatred towards the siren bastard who had stolen the other boy's heart. "Why are you so excited to leave?" Leo finally whispered as he looked at the boy who he had been friends with, ever since his own _Madre _Leo had put them in a crib together!

His father Frank often joked that the two boys had been so close that they had taken their first together by holding hands. Not daring to let the other one go. Never to be separated from each other... and look where they were now. He was here saying good bye to the boy that he had fallen, in love with. Soul and heart... and he would never be able to tell him.

Connor however was bouncing around as though he was a small kid just given a hyper load of sugar. He sighed with a dreamy look in his eyes... those soft beautiful eyes that shined like the far distance stars. So fully of beautiful life and amazing magic. Leo could never truly decide whether they were truly purple or just a illusion of stars sparkling. It matched that beautiful hair at least. "There's just so much out there to be seen!"

Connor darted past him, finally taking notice out the corner of his eyes at the way his best friend was sat. Hunched forward with his sad, puppy dog brown eyes locked on the floor in defeat. His mess of warm mahogany curls were as usual a mess as he slid his hand across his caramel skinned forehead. His shirt a slight mess and slopped to the side from him sprinting the entire way from his house, just to see Connor. "What's wrong Lion cub?" He asked, as oblivious to the emotions of others as his father, Percy was.

It wasn't until he finished packing and clasped his bag shut did he finally notice the sprinkle of single tears which were stroking down the other boy's face n sorrow as he had finally given up caring. He no longer could take the burden which had been shoved directly into his heart as an arrow. Eros had pierced his heart, once and true. He. Leo Sammy Esperanza Zhang, was in love with this stupid idiot!

Connor crouched slowly so that he was just bellow the boy's shoulder height and was staring up into those great orbs which seemed broken and hurt. Why was his little lion cub so hurt? Was it something he had said? "Please tell me." Connor said as gently as the breeze which coursed the snow outside. "Please, tell me what has happened to make you so... pained?" But Leo just shook his head and slowly pushed himself off the bed.

Connor couldn't help but stare at the way the boy resembled his mother. Leo junior was the spitting image of Leo Senior. If they had compared photos of both of them at this age, then they could easily have confused the two as brothers! But His Leo was certainly softer. "Cubby." Conor whispered. "What's wrong? Please don't push me away-"  
"Push you away?!" His Cubby exclaimed as the boy turned from the desk he had been lent on. He had been studying the large A3 and A4 sheets of paper which were fulfilled with the carefully etched and charcoaled drawings of them both, to the last likeness. _Connor. The boy of many talents. _The Latino shook his head. His eyes were ablaze with a dragon of rage which burned righteously inside of him. "I'm not pushing you away Connor. You're leaving me!" The boy shouted as slammed his hand on the desk, then flinched back as he watched his fingers catch alight. _Calm. Down. _He scolded himself angrily but the flames just stayed, burning brightly on his finger tips. "You're leaving here." He growled as he corrected himself.

The other boy however had just become still with an mask of a face. His eyes refusing to give anything away of his thoughts as the smaller boy continued the rant which had slowly building up over the last couple of months since they had both started thinking about the paths that they would be taking. "Everything you have. Everything you could ever want... It's right here Connor, or can't you fucking see that!"  
"Not everything-"  
"OH BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL DOE EYED FOR THAT SIREN BRAT!" Leo shouted in fury now as the flames traced up over his shirt and across his shoulders. His eyes a magma blaze of orange and curling red as they were so desperately lost in the emotions he had been bottling up for so long. He couldn't even reach out right now and hold onto the other boy for fear of burning him.

Connor looked slowly down at the floor not able to meet the other boy's gaze. "Leo. You idiot." He growled.

The smaller boy paused as finally everything broke for him. _He's going to hate me now. I know how protective he is over that brat. He's going to-  
_

A pained whimper filled the air before silence fell and Leo felt a strong pair of arms clamp around him in the firmest and tightest, loving hold he had ever felt. At first he tried to push the boy off as he heard the sound of his fire burning both of their shirts away and scolding the other boy's skin. "Connor! Let go!" He shouted, but the other boy just stood firm. Unwavering and unmoving as he refused to move an inch. They were so tightly pressed together that both could feel each other's heart beat against the rough of their chests.  
"L-Leo. You're an idiot... if you think that anything I feel towards Charlie, will effect what I feel towards you." Connor smiled and pulled the boy's head against his chest in a tight hug. _  
_

It took a couple of seconds but the flames finally died out as Leo closed his eyes and kept his ear pressed against the boy's heart. Listening to the sound of his chest quietly. "Connor... your hurt." He whispered in horror as he stared at the large scolded red parts of the boy's normally pale skin. _And you also still just don't get it do you. _Leo sighed inwardly but didn't allow his disappointment to show on his face... that would just mean Connor would dive into his head even further.  
"Don't worry about it Cubby." Connor whispered and just tightened his hold around the boy. "Listen here. Near. Far. Wherever you are... no hang on." The boy paused slightly. "That's Titanic... anyway. No matter where in the world I'm going to be. You are always going to be like my brother." Connor smiled but only made his Cubby feel as though a dagger had been shoved through his heart on the inside. "But I know one thing-"

"I'm not staying."

Both froze as that statement had exploded out of Cubby's mouth.

Purple eyes met warm brown orbs which were suddenly dosed and filled with fear.

"What?" Connor whispered.


	8. Chapter 8- Kenny Jones the story begins

**So hi everyone, this is going to be my latest Percy Jackson story. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you like it, please follow, favourite and review! I will post a warning with the beginning of every chapter in this story as a reminder of what to expect in the oncoming chapters. So with that, let this begin. I hope you all have a lovely day or evening wherever you are. Warning: story contains BoyxBoy, swearing, scenes of violence and bear in mind and ratings may be turned up at a later time.**

* * *

Adults always tell their children that their are no such thing as monsters: There's no such thing as the darkness that is under the bed, there's none of the shadows that lurk in the corners of rooms or that pass by your window.

Parents are such good liars. They lie so well that eventually, even they come to believe their own truths.

It is quite powerful how self belief can fuel someone. Belief that they are not in a world where they are the most powerful. A world where they are ants beneath people's feet. Humans... they are the smallest of creations. The think that they are supreme? Well there's just one problem with that.

There are creatures. Creatures that walk the surface of this world. Belonging not to the light as humans do, but to the darkness. These people are often made into legends or myths. As humans moved on with modernising civilisation they forgot the old ways.

They forgot why they crawled into shelter from the darkness.

This is a story of someone who managed to walk and survive in both worlds.

It all starts one morning in June.

_So... Diary... I guess I'm supposed to write in you or something. Dad tells me that I have to. It was the choice of write in you or have to go and spend a summer with my siblings back in the forests... at some training camp that my mother wanted me to attend. Ironic since she hadn't stuck around much to do much other than shove me into a basket and leave me on dad's step with a note saying that I had some older siblings who went to some kind of military camp in the forests and country side of England... Kinda funny when you consider all the trouble and pain she caused to have me in the first place... Yeah, I had a really sweet mother. A class one bitch, if that was what she was like I had no intention of meeting those who would be my siblings. Of course a time came when I met them... I would talk about them...But that would mean having to explain to them what has been going on... I'd rather have to go through all that pain all over again, so I'll explain that at a later time... like never. I better start from the beginning. Hi I'm Kenny James Sarah Johnson. Not Ken doll. Not Ken. Kenny and no, not like the south park character! I'm sixteen which means I've finally come of age. How would I describe myself? _

Kenny slowly set down his pen from scribbling into the ancient pages of the leather bound book. It's brown leather was engraved with ancient symbols which had been placed there by his father. He slowly turned his head to gaze out the window as the light caught on his bronze face. He placed his head into his hand as he stared at his entrancing reflection in the window. His multicoloured eyes were almost impossible to describe, though they seemed to settle on a faint amber every now and then. That was always the preference that they took: amber or a venomous emerald. Not that he minded, those had always been his favourite colours. The Doctors put it down to some weird eye condition which they couldn't explain. He wished the rest of him was that interesting. His lightly tanned body was lean and smooth to the touch. A pair of skinny leather jeans clamped tightly around his legs while he wore a dark green polo shirt. A studded black belt hung loosely through the holder of the jeans. His ruffled blond hair stuck up in defiant spikes. Yes he was a natural blond... his father wouldn't let him dye his hair.

_I tended to stray quite far from my family's ideal path for me. Of course for the sake of my father (who had been my foster parent at the time. I didn't know at that point that I was even adopted) I stayed and learnt martial arts and boxing... yeah that had gone down real well with me. But my... had I only known it at the time 'foster father' seemed to believe his reason was justified because and I quote 'he was worried for my upstanding and whether I would get beaten up' But I quickly learnt that was his way of trying to sway me back towards the family's business._

_I'm a guy who likes to please people... so go ahead and sue me. For a while I wanted to follow my dad's wishes and do what he wanted me to do._

_But I am an ambitious boy... I knew what I wanted to be from an early age._

_Well, I learnt on one particular day. One very important day! Just after I had turned nine. _

_Imagine a run down small gym. It was pushed into the corner of a village, back by the orphanage I was placed into as a baby... I tried to forget a lot of my time there. I tried so desperately that I even seemed to accomplish it._

_As I said. Self belief and the power of the mind are very powerful things._

_"One two."_

_My fist pumped out smashing into the bag._

_"ONE TWO!"_

_The punch bag went back slightly as I felt the impact spread through the strong pose of my arm._

_It was like the rhythm of a strong wave, cascading and slowing surging through ever single posed muscle. My arm however was resurgent and unwavering. It refused on every single level to be acknowledged as anything less than a solid pose of marble._

_"Come on you're slacking!" A voice shouted over._

_Why did everyone want that? Why did everyone want the damn best out of me! Training takes time! Get off my back! What do you want?!_

_"Oh it's okay sir. The freak is used to slacking."_

_I paused for a moment and turned my head towards the main ring of the arena. There was Percy in all his self imposed, vein glory. His vest thrown to one side and abandoned now he was pushing his own limits. His slightly tanned chest gleamed under the spot lights of the large gym. His hair had been slicked back revealing those deep and all knowing eyes. His turquoise shorts revealed a bit more of his hip that made me blush for some reason._

_He slowly walked forward, bored of the happenings in his own fight and lent slowly forward onto the corner of the wring, resting his head on the top rope and giving me that annoying smirk like smile which I detested with every fibre of my being. "Come on Freak. Stop slacking and come play with the big boys."_  
_"Yeah, I'm sure you like to play with boys." I barked and watched him flinch back as though I had actually landed a punch onto him._  
_"You little bastard!" He snarled._  
_"Shut up! Both of you! It's bad enough that we've had to double up with that stupid dance class, now I've got enough headaches without the two of you going at it! Now get back to training!"_

_Percy decided to give me one last confident look before he turned back to his opponent. "Oh interested again are we-"_

_**BANG**_

_I didn't look._

_I didn't need to. The sound of the other boy's body hitting the floor was all that I needed to hear to understand what had happened: why Percy was so confident in himself and so lazy during that fight._

_He had been toying with the boy and had been saving himself for the big one punch finish._

_This was all just one big show for him._

_That's what pissed me off._

_After that... I'm not sure what exactly happened._

_A rush began to fill my mind. My eyes darted back and forth over the warn leather. The dry and aged material groaned slightly as suddenly they were met by a blitz and frenzy of attacks. It seemed to just be the same rhythm beating over and over in my mind. Punch, pause, punch, punch, pause, punch.  
"EASY TIGER!" The same voice of the coach barked._

_But now I had lost myself... I didn't know what was going on._

_What was up and down? Where was left or right? My vision almost seemed completely black as my fists relentlessly pounded out against the leather with great prejudice. "Hey... I didn't mean to get you so-"_  
_"YAGH!"_

_I turned and only caught a glimpse as my fist went directly towards Percy's face. His forearm came up in a defence and took the full blunt blow of my hit. I didn't stop there. The same feral and frantic rhythm. My fists just shooting out at any available space on Percy I could find. "HEY! KENNY!" He snarled._

_But I couldn't stop. There was just too much built up, unable to escape. Unable to do anything other than hate him with my entire existence? Everyone wanted nothing less then perfection out of me! "Kenny!" Percy roared. "Calm down! WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY?"_

_Angry... ANGRY?!_

_As soon as he said that I let the full torrent of pent-up rage explode across my mind with a scream. I imagined an unsanctioned fire, burning so bright and yet with a righteous darkness, as though summoned from the darkest pits of hell. It was reined by the memories of suffering I had kept pent-up for the last five years. The rage burst through and smashed him to the side as though he was a leaf on the highway. His eyes widened as I opened mine and I saw him stare at me with a drowning guilt._

_Then as I went to lash out, my arm nearly went limp as I tore my gaze away from Percy._

_Slowly it moved over and locked onto a slightly dark haired boy in the corner of the room with one of the instructors._

_He slowly rose his almost porcelain hand out to the side and slid it through the air. His fingers stretched out as he leaned his head back and let his dark hair move back which originally had been swept across his face. His eyes were not completely black but the hazel brown in them were so intense that I couldn't help but just stare a bit deeper._

_He was dressed in nothing other than some tight black shorts. His pale chest was exposed. He wasn't as toned as me or Percy, but he looked a hell of a lot stronger than what he did._

_I was almost hypnotized as I watched his hand slowly come back down and move across his cheek delicately. His fingers were perfectly lined as they moved back out and he raised his leg as gently as he could. His foot pointed out carefully. He was so graceful and so delicate... yet he looked like he had more control and more beauty than anything I have ever seen before. "It's not good enough! What have I told you about your arms!"_

_No... he looks perfect! There's nothing wrong with his arms! My thoughts whispered._

_The boy took a slow and steady breath as his soft gaze slowly turned towards the ceiling while his head bowed slightly backwards. His leg raise up in a perfect ninety degree angle as he raised up on the tip of his other foot._

_I could see from here that his instructor was smiling internally though they didn't let it anywhere out of her external mask. Typical trainer critic style._

_Percy followed my gaze and the next thing I knew was there was a fist launched at my face and sending me flying back towards the ground._

_Even so... my eyes didn't move away from the boy once. He was so elegant and beautiful in stance._

_His other leg slowly began to come down point first as though it was a sharpened blade about to make contact with a victim._

_But this was pure and absolute beauty._

_The boy's foot landed and even the trainer raised an eyebrow as he instantly shifted his weight and began to quickly flip._

_I finally hit the cold ground and watched as he finished the third flip by spinning out on the tip of his toes. His other leg was arched back and move out as though he was a rotating razor._

_He finally came to a stop after the fifth spin and caught his breath. His nimble fingers curled around a near bar and he took small, controlled breaths. "You think that this is going to be good enough?" The tutor growled. Her voice and tone went against everything that was hiding deep within her eyes. Her pride of the boy. He amazement over that performance._

_All distorted in her voice by a blatant and controlled lie._

_Why was I thinking like this? What did some other boy and his bloody dance have to mean with me-_  
_Shut. The. Hell. Up. My own thoughts cut me brilliantly short before I could go down the path of my usual angry attitude. For once, just acknowledge something of yourself you idiot. My thoughts scolded me worse than the punch from P__ercy had dealt onto me._

Kenny paused again as he looked at the amount he had already wrote into the book... wow, his father had been right. Once he started writing in this diary... It would all just come much more naturally to him. He had a lot to tell this story.

But then came is deepest admission... the one he had never told anyone else other than his father after he had found him in New York...

_I gave up boxing after that day. Ran away from my foster home in the country side and high tailed it to London faster than I could have done than if I hadn't... sneaked around a bit._

_I found my birth father and found out the truth of my tale._

_The truth that when he had lost me, he had lost everything that mattered which was left for him. Cute story right? He got his son back and the boy found his real father after years of abuse in a orphanage. Yeah, fucking great story, but that's not where my real tale begins. I'm going to keep this diary to remind myself each day of what I have come from... what I have gone through._

_So one day I can look back and realise how strong I really was._

_But moving on, yeah, life with my real dad was amazing. I learnt that I was a really sweet kid._

_Yeah...I was the product of rape. My mother had apparently raped my gay father when they were seventeen. Drugged him and taken his seed to get herself pregnant. But my dad didn't care about that. He cared about the fact he had a son._

_We got to know each other a bit better._

_Then with his support I traded in the gloves for a pair of dance shoes and never looked back.I want my name up in lights!_

_New York! London! L.A! I wanted the stage and I wanted the screen. I didn't want to stay here in England... well as long as I wasn't on the west end! I wanted to be with my real father back in America! I shouldn't be going to some over hyped, self obsessed, egotistical filled, stuck up, snobby... What was I on about? Oh yeah. What I want to be when I grow up?_

Kenny smiled fondly at the old memory... yeah. It seemed so long ago now.

_**-Swap to 1st person-**_

Well... It all started during the summer in London. I had just got my first break with one of the school transfers and had been given a concert and dance stage to have my first gig... My dad had never been so proud of me as the moment that I took my first step onto that black floored stage.

There was just one problem. I was being pitted against one of the local girls. You see I didn't much after my father. I got my mother's blond hair and features apparently... at least that's that I'm told anyway. My body isn't muscled but it is toned slightly, which always surprised people when it comes to showing my strength. I wasn't exactly tall... which was frustrating when people seemed to always call me cute! I'm not some little stuffed toy to just be looked at!

But anyway... onto the events of that night.

It wasn't that long ago now.

Flames burst from the stage around me as the bright light burst over me while my hair moved up in waves with my dark grin as my body kept moving keeping in time with the beat. The audience awed at the sight as the first song was coming to an end and I knew they were slipping away from me to the bitch who was circling me like a shark. The lights wrapped around me again as I stepped into the flames dancing them along my skin ignoring the faint prickling sensation when they got on my skin for too long. I pranced and swerved with the flames while the people in the audience stared at me with a wild fascination as I looked like I was the body of the flames themselves. _Thank you, the Hunger games._ I thought as I forced my body to flip and bring my body expertly back into balance.

But it was too late.

We both sung out the last line of the first song while I reached out a flames hand to her and she held her arms sadly over her heart.

The audience stood and roared for us both though I could see their applause was more directed towards Isabella than me. She elegantly bowed and blew out a kiss to them while I shot her a glare.

I panted for breath watching her before I calmed myself. I could see Percy (my boyfriend at the time. Yeah we had met up and the douche had explained why he hated me was because of a childhood crush...) and my father in the audience watching me with curious eyes to how I would react to this. It calmed me and made me smile slightly and inwardly as he too was sat with his boyfriend. (Yeah that's right. Me and my dad are just a fabulous pair.) The girl had came on halfway through the first song and decided to use my show and my special effects as her own. The entire stage which I had spent months planning on working! _This is my show Isabella and I will fight you to the death over this! This audience belongs to me! Go find some street corner with some beggars! _My thoughts snarled and my eyes pierced through her, though she didn't blink an eye.

I slowly raised my arms as the next song began and I grinned, I had practised this one every single day for the last year. I didn't care if this was a supposed to be a battle now; I was doing this to make money for me, the fact I even got to perform a Lady Gaga song felt like an honour to me. _"I know that we are young and I know that you may love me."_ I changed my whole body language to look sad as though I was weeping in the flames as my hand slowly traced up my raised arm and I turned my to the side. The flames fell in golden droplets down my arm and splashed against the LED light circle which was beneath me. _"But I just can't be with you like this any more"  
"Alejandro" _she finished with a sly grin as the main beat of the song kicked in. she began walked slowly around the circle I danced in pulling on her long fur coat that held around her shoulders while a synthetic snow fell around her making her look breath taking to the audience.

I could smell a faint smell of blood which made my eyes flash to my arms, had the flames burst through? No. I would have felt a greater pain than just what I was feeling right now.

_"She's got both hands. In her pocket"_ I sung my lines as I moved the flames more and more into a swirling vortex around me.  
"_And she wont look at you"_ her eyes flashed at me.  
_"Won't look you at"_ I bit back keeping my voice in tune.  
"_She hides through love"_  
_"En su bolsillo"_ my family's old accent filled my voice as the words flowed seductively from my mouth and even though the words though not themselves that attractive, the whole accent brought a new frame to them.  
_"She got a halo around her finger"_ she winked as she pulled the hood up over her head and winked softly to the audience.  
_"Around you"_ I began building the flames as I felt the costume begin to burn away, I had to keep it hidden for what came next but this meant giving her a solo and that meant giving her an edge which I couldn't afford to loose!

_"You know that I love you boy, hot like Mexico, rejoice, at this point I gotta choose, nothing to loose."_ Her voice owned the words and I growled silently before the flames dropped to the floor and the audience gasped as they saw a black cloak around me before I sharply stood up and took back the song.  
_"Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Alejandro. I'm not your babe" _  
_"I'm not your babe, Fernando"_ A frown sneaked it's way onto her face as the audience stared at me as I gracefully and as lightly as I could jumped from the circle back onto the metal frame twirling around it under a soft silver light so my skin looked warm and alluring under the falling snow. Other than a trailing cloak which moved around my torso like wings, all I wore was some shorts which barely went down halfway past my thigh, but it had the desired effect: it drew the audience's eyes to my body and I saw more than just one of them blush.  
_"Don't wanna kiss." _  
_"Don't wanna touch"_  
_"Just smoke one cigarette and run"_ I grinned as I watched all their eyes were locked on me now.  
_"Don't call my name. Don't call my name, Roberto"_ She tried in vain to fight and regain the song but it was to late, the audience all kept their eyes on my movements as I owned their attention; lying slowly and softly on my back leaving my arm limp at my side after brushing my lips ever so softly then staring into the cold snow. _"Alejandro."_ I allowed my eyes to soften as I let one single tear streak down my cheek and fall onto the snow where a forest back ground fell behind me filling the final role and the audience sucked it up like a child being fed with a spoon.  
_"Alejandro"_  
_"Ale-ale-jandro"_ I fought to keep a grin from my face.  
_"Alejandro."_ She owned the last note but still it was too late.

She had won the first song but I had owned the second.

And that's what people always remembered.

Terry and Poly soon walked out and smiled clapping along with the audience. Isabella grabbed my hand and raised it as we both plastered fake smiles on our faces to make the audience look like we were good sports. Behind the mask we were both shooting each other glares and I could tell a similar response going on between both our tutors. "What an excellent piece of dancing." Terry cheered out to the audience who clapped even harder in agreement.  
"And what a perfect example of amazing vocal skills." Poly smiled out to the men of the audience who roared back agreeing with her. I felt my tutors hand gently rest upon my shoulder as she steered me away.

As we made it behind the stage and I reached my bench station, I slammed my hands down onto the desk and panted for breath as I set my breathing back into the right pattern. "What the hell happened out there!  
Terry smiled brilliantly as she sat me down on a bench behind stage as the next students took their spot. "BASTARD!" I finally swore as soon as I had turned my Mic off and looked at the thick red patches of burnt skin that lined along my body. The pain I had felt on stage from doing the flame dance had been eating away silently at me but I had stayed composed. If I had even lost one movement, the whole routine would have fallen apart. "You did brilliantly Kenny." She said openly avoiding my question.

She looked up as she heard a crashing coming from the other station. "Damn it Isabella! Calm down he was just better than you! Get over it!" Terry stormed away quickly and I leaned back into my chair, biting my lip to focus through the pain.

For a while I just stared into the reflection. I definitely took after my fathers British features though I had my mother's hair. Well... It's not as though I had much to compare it to. I had never met my mother. There was lose word or a lot about where she went in a note she had left to me and one she had left to my father... Well we only knew what was mainly in the note to him, he nor I have ever opened the note left to me. Apparently she lived over in Greece though she moved around a lot, sometimes to Italy, a lot of the time to America like New York... there was even note that she sometimes visited here In England to go to that camp that she had mention... she talk about how she was someone she hoped he would take after and was a busy- Oh I don't care. She might be a success to others, but to me: she was nothing more than a loser and failure. "I wonder what she would have thought of that performance..." I muttered quietly.  
"I'm pretty sure she would have loved it." A voice whispered softly.

I half turned in my chair as a I stared blankly a boy who was holding a bag of ice in one of his peachy hands. His hair was a mess of gold like mine was. His eyes were a deep hazel brown though every now and then, they seemed to shift and move as though they wanted to flare into something else. He wore a collared blue shirt and some brown shorts which made it down just barely to his knees. A bright smile was placed neatly upon his humble face. He was about my height... just barely.  
"I used to be a lot smaller." The boy chuckled softly and walked over as he pulled out a few ice cubes and put them down gently on the burns.

I winced slightly and caught my breath but didn't show to much pain. "What are you on about."  
"You were sizing me up." The boy said casually making me pause slightly. "You were looking automatically for any weaknesses. Even if you weren't doing it consciously, you were looking for the best way to beat me." The boy smiled and pulled out a long piece of silk and began to wrap it around my arm with the ice underneath.

Even I couldn't hold back the slight moan and gasp that the cool ice gave me when it was compressed onto the blistering skin. "That good huh?" The boy smiled and pulled up a chair as he sat in front of me. How old was this guy? He looked about my age- "Twenty one now."  
"What?!"  
"Don't worry." The boy smiled. "Anyway, I guess I better introduce myself. My name is Honey."  
"Bit sweet isn't it?" I grinned and watched the boy smirk. "Now, I'm going to ask you a couple of questions. How you answer them decides on what happens next." He tied the piece of cloth gently and made a bow which made me roll my eyes. "It suits you." He beamed.  
"And what if I don't want to answer the questions?"  
"Then you will be giving up the role and opportunity of a life time." The boy smiled slyly as he watched the curiosity burn through my eyes. "So first question... how old are you?"  
"Sixteen." I growled and turned my head away looking at the bow... It did look cute on me I suppose.  
"What is your average grades in school?"  
"In maths and science... I scrape a C average. In theatre and English I'm the top of the class scoring next to full marks." I shrugged. "Though I only get the good grades because I do it on a computer that my father gave me."

Everyone had a weakness. Mine was that, One: I don't give two shits about maths or science. Two: I just don't give any damn care about science or maths because the teachers made it quite clear I would never succeed in a career with it. Well... except in one field. I'm good with plant life. To be specific, I'm good with herbs that wouldn't be allowed near any school.

Poisons.

I could handle some animals... When I went to the zoo as a baby, I had lost my first foster parents because they had found me in the lions den.

I lost the next one because when the social worker came, they found a mother viper had been nursing me in my bed and keeping me warm instead of a blanket.

The last pair lost me when I ran away in the middle of the night. That was when I had been seven.

I had survived in a cave where a mother and baby grizzly bear kept me warm and safe...

I loved animals. The predators were misunderstood.

They're hated because they're feared.

But going back to the teachers at school who had failed me because I didn't care what happened when a fucking stupid nuclear atom (When the hell was I going to go near a power plant anyway) went into a meltdown.

And I made it quite clear to them, what class once bastards they were-

"Relationships?"  
"None." I stated as an automatic response. Honey looked at more for a second as he must have sensed I answered that a little too quickly. _This guy knows too much for his own good. _I thought coldly and leaned back in my chair as I watched his face become a mask.  
"I see." He nodded slowly and looked at me a little sadly. _No. You don't feel sorry for me. _My thoughts snarled. "I take it your father is out there in the audience... with that boy." Honey paused and I watched his eyes.

But for the first time.

I couldn't read someone's expression.

"Your friend?" He said politely and I nodded as I rose out my seat and walked over to the nearby wardrobe which had a spare set of clothes for me. I winced slightly as I pulled the pearl white shirt over my head and adjusted the collar so it didn't scrape against my sore neck. I kicked away the shorts of the costume and felt Honey quickly turn away. I smirked to myself slightly and quickly pulled some boxers on and a pair of ordinary shorts over them. Through all this I kept the bow on my arm and had grown quite use to the comfort of it. "Finally... How do you feel about your mother?"

I paused and glared at the back of the wardrobe. If it had been possible, my eyes would have pierced through the wood like a torch.

As the new act started, thunder echoed over the sound system and a flash of what looked like lightning followed quite quickly.

I turned my head slowly and gazed at the boy over my shoulder, letting him only see the left side of my face. _There's no way he can know about my mother. There are only three people who know that my mother abandoned me and raped my father. Me, my father and my mother. It's impossible for him to know! _"It's fine. It's always difficult having a mother who is on the road and away from home a lot."  
"Away from home a lot?" Honey repeated. "You're right that must be hard. Must be like _never _having him around at all."

I lunged forward but as I went to grab him, Honey grabbed onto my burnt arm and applied a tight pressure making me gasp out in pain before his foot hit behind my knee and brought me crashing down. His arm locked around my neck and he held me into a tight grip. But by now I was seething. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU JUST CAN'T KNOW!" I thrashed about.  
"Calm down." Honey said quietly and restricted some of my air slightly making me feel weaker.

I was already exhausted and hurt from the performance but I couldn't fight my full strength... how the hell was this boy this strong anyway!

As my thrashing stop I heard him coo softly, "there, calm down. Good."  
"Stop Patronising me." I growled and watched his eyes sparkle with a slight amusement.  
"Answer the question." Honey whispered softly.  
"I hate the woman."  
"Because she abandoned you?"  
"Because she would never understand me if I did. She comes from a world I could never live in. One where I would never belong. One which I don't even know about!" I snarled.  
"If you don't know what type of world she comes from, how do you know you wouldn't fit in?" Honey whispered as softly as he could. He was treating me like a cornered animal.  
"I feel it in my bones." I muttered and watched as he paused slightly.

Yeah... That's how I first found out about my mother and the other side of my family.

You see, I did take after one member of my family. It certainly wasn't my mother. It wasn't my father.

It was my big brother Honey. The only member of that side of the family that I got on with. The one I stayed in contact with.

So that's everything about me... how about I tell you about the day that I turned from an ordinary student.

Into my worst nightmare.

I paused and stared at the diary for a moment. "Should I really tell my story." I wondered out loud and quietly.


	9. Chapter 9- How the war began

**Warning: Story includes ****BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse, and bear in mind, ratings will be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy. Time to go into the plot. I've done a lot of thinking, and I finally know where I want to take this story.************  
******

* * *

Jonathan sighed sadly and kept his hand comfortingly on his brother's back as he massaged the spot between the boy's shoulders. He could see the lies of pain and aches, etched over his younger brother's face. Those normally joyful and beautiful eyes just seemed to be a mask of endless, darkness, stretching towards a pit unreadable emotion. The boy's body was locked up with a tense and pained fists were curled and seemed to be fighting some kind of urge as every now and then, Charlie would flex them out without offering any explanation as to why this was. No indication as to, if it was echoing pain, anger, sadness.

Just. Nothing.

What had happened before Jonathan had got back?

The older of the two brothers had rushed around every expanse of their house, cleaning large trails and claw marks which had drew blood across the walls. But covering up the smell... the thick smell of iron which had filled the air without any remorse.

The smell, the sight, the feel in the air... it had hurt like a freshly, stabbed wound.

He had a theory... but. It just couldn't be... could it? No. He had to be wrong. It didn't matter if he was right or wrong, it wouldn't effect the way that he looked at his smaller brother. But there was no way or possibility that it could ever be right.

He casually turned his own head back down to his own hand as he examined his and his brother's entwined fingers. Casually examining his own, while studying in depth, Charlie's. He kept a close eye on the way that the boy's nails had absolutely no resemblance to those claw marks before... but something deep down inside of Jonathan, nagged at the back of his head. It was as though he was searching for something, knew exactly where it was... or where it was supposed to be, and he had been completely blocked out.

But something far worse played in his mind... what would they do now that the gods were free to select his brother for a quest... what would they do?

_**-Far away in England, Kenny's POV-**_

I curled my knees close to myself as I could feel the cold concrete beneath me. I didn't want to look up. I didn't want to feel anything of the world around me. I didn't want to feel the pain of being isolated any more. I didn't want to feel like I was alone. I didn't want any of it! I wanted everything to make sense! I wanted to wake up and just pretend this was all some long nightmare. I wanted to get away from this stupid little town. I wanted to pretend that everyone and everything in this place could just vanish and never return.

My head came to rest on my knees as my arms wound around them as a almost shield. The darkness hidden behind my eyes were all that I wanted or needed. No more. I just needed it all to stop! It hurt too much to carry on like this!

I had spent the entire day running, only to constantly find that at my heels, no matter how far I ran, I would always have my brother at my heels. I had finally found out what I was...My brother had begun to explain it... but I had just run as possibly far as I could from him. I couldn't listen to it! I just couldn't handle it!

But he didn't try to confront me on it. He couldn't. He knew he had already lost any chance of getting through to me in this state. I didn't think that anyone would be able to. How could they?

After all, what do you tell someone when you find out they're A) that their mother had them just to use as a weapon... and B) they weren't even supposed to be born in the first place!

So I did what I do best.

I ran. Oh god I ran. I ran so far and so fast that I felt my heart almost collapsing with effort. I couldn't run any harder. Roads, streets, parks. After a while they all blurred into one ridiculous and long trip that I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. I had to keep going. If I stopped I would break.

The world around me just seemed lifeless. It had no relevant meaning to me. What real meaning could it actually have any more? It was stupid. I was tired of having no set path. I was tired of painful aching of just living. My chest always hurt for something as though it wasn't there. I couldn't take it any more. By god I had tried to find something in this world that made me live and made me feel like there was an actual point. I drowned myself into my imagination to try and figure out if there was anything worthwhile. But the dark truth was. There wasn't. I could distract myself for a while. Pretend and put on a few smiles. But no one could ever see past it. No one could ever see me screaming behind the mask. They couldn't see me roar in agony of the prison which my mind was. I needed to escape! Why couldn't I just manage to break away! Why couldn't I just turn it all off! Take that one step!

End it...

But I was to cowardly to do that. I couldn't take that final step... If my brother hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been able to take it anyway. I was to cowardly even for the cowards way out. I was too wimpy to escape the cell so all I could do was sit back and take the long journey through it. Every day feeling how nearer I wanted to bring that knife to myself. To take that cold step into the water beneath me. To stop that feeling of lose and agony which never let up.

To stop the shame and hatred I felt for myself as people criticised me through keen smiles.

I hate them. They don't understand.

But we all have limits... and by the time I ran into someone and collapsed on the floor.

I had already reached mine.

I spent what felt like over half an hour running till eventually Honey lost sight of me inside the over growth of trees near the beach, not far from a small expanse clearing off hills. It was my own little piece of heaven here. Whenever I wasn't with my dad, my brother had invited me to come and live with him, to get to know him a bit better... today when we had talked about our mother for the first time... it obviously hadn't gone that well.

We had simply been at loggerheads about the ideal and now here I was trying just for a couple of hours to escape the dark thoughts and ideals in my head for just a little while.

But that's why I had come here.

I smiled as I turned around the clearing, looking at the large crashing waterfall which crashed down into a small and open oasis rock bordered pool. The opening was collared with deep emerald canvases. Rose bushes lining every area with flashes of white and red while pollen floated and danced among the breeze. It was almost impossible for such a beautiful area to exist like this.

A large bear came thundering out of a nearby cave formation of rocks which came from behind the cove of the waterfall. It's paws slammed down onto the cove of rocks at it locked it's dark and angry eyes on me, taking in my skinny form.

It lowered it's head and came over to me, claws extended and digging sharply into the lose set soil. It let out a ragged deep breath as it's chocolate fur shined darkly in the gleaming sunlight which moved through a heavy haze.

I held up my hands carefully as it neared me till it was stood directly in front of me. It's teeth barred as it growled and reared back but I stood still and strong. It took a swipe at the tree next to me so that a cascade of fruits came breaking down from them. An array of apples, a mess of vine grapes and other such. But I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

The bear came back down to a settle in front of my and knocked me to the floor as it's heavy paw was planted on my chest. It's tongue beginning to skip over my face and I let out a laugh as it tried cleaning the various bits of dirt from my face. "H-Hey! Ease up a bit!" I laughed and couldn't stop giggling.

It only stopped as It grabbed two apples in it's mouth and dropped them in front of me as it nuzzled me over to the lake. "Oh come on, I have been eating!" I objected. The large bear just growled and huffed. Nudging the apples into my hand with it's muzzle and locking my gaze with those deep, dark eyes till I rolled my own and took a bite out of the crimson one. "There." I said between bites. "Happy now?" I grinned and the bear nodded giving another huff before it barked a loud roar to the caves.

Good old Momma bear. She had been looking after me since I had been in a diaper! She had always been looking out for me... always lasting longer and older than any other bear I had ever met... it was strange. I didn't know how long bears usually last for. But honestly, this bear had been fully grown since she had first come across me as a baby crying by the river! Now I was sixteen and she didn't look any different!

But... she was my Momma, and that would never change for as long as I lived.

As she returned she nudged me further against the rocks and I couldn't help but laugh as she just nudged another apple my way. "Okay, Okay, Momma, but I'm not like you." I laughed, receiving a lick to the cheek as I barely managed to wrap my arms softly around her thick neck in a gentle hug. "I'm not meant to be all strong and built like a bear."

She growled and turned her head... I know this will sound weird but I felt like I could understand what she was trying to say to me. _'Eat up. You're way too skinny.' _She would seem intent on as she sat back and kept her eyes locked on my thin lean body.

I had been about to take a bite of the apple when suddenly it felt like my hand had been electrocuted. "What the hell!" I exclaimed and turned my head down towards it.

But on the spot I froze.

I had seen some fucked up and weird things before... I mean, I had mostly been brought up by, Snakes, Lions and bears. I had learnt and seen fucked up things... but I was staring down a golden apple. It shined brightly like a drop of the sun but still, where it had touched my fingers, the edges of my skin were smouldering, as though I had just touched an open petrol flame!

_'RAWR!'_

I half turned my head, but kept my gaze locked the apple, watching it out the corner of my eyes when the bear cubs came bounding out the cave entrance at the call of Momma. "Hey cubbies!" I smiled brightly and all jumped on me, pinning me down and licking my face as they tried to get most fuss off me. The three cubs which I had been with since I had been six. That's when Momma had them. They were like family to me. I loved them with all my heart and they loved me. We were a bear pack... that was a story for another time.

Momma however caught sight of the golden apple and began to let out a broken growl.

The wind swept through the clearing and I understood what she meant instantly.

There was something on the breeze around that thing... Something dark and cold. It smelt, like... sadness and misery. But there was something in the distance which had really picked up her attention as well as my own animal honed instincts. Something which felt as though I should run and hide. I should go into the deepest cave and never come back!

It was overwhelming!

"Momma, take the cubs." I whispered softly and she just let out a growl.  
_'Yeah right. Like I'm leaving my baby cub out here by himself!'  
_"Momma!" I snarled and watched as she saw how my body was tensing dangerously.

Something was beginning to drive me crazy! I could hear it! The sound of far distant footsteps coming closer... not just one aura but three. Three separate strong auras. Each made up of it's own allure which was deviously painful. My animal instincts were screaming out louder and louder, as each second passed.

She let out a gruff pant but turned away and began to head back into the tunnel of caves with the cubs who were growling quietly at her. I could tell they were no happy about me staying out here than she was. But-

"Aw, that's so adorable."  
"Is that what you'd call it?"  
"They're family."

I turned looking around the clearing, trying to find some distinguish between the three voices which had just flew around me. All whispering like soft mist, rolling in from the valleys. "What the hell is going on." I reached down and used the edges of my nails to pick up the apple instead of allowing the skin of my hands to touch it this time. I could see the way it caught the light and shined beautifully.  
"He still doesn't know." A voice sternly stated.

I turned quickly and came to sight with a girl sat against the tree. Her posture was perfect and her hair fell in a straight and impeccable standard down her back. Her dress was a curve of white silk which moved down her thin figure. A hand resting on her side as her arms and coco tanned skin was adorned with bright bands of gold and rows of jewels. Emeralds, rubies, diamonds. She was the picture of wealth! Like one of those spoiled brats you would see on those egotistic documentary shows. "Interesting." She said, turning those stern eyes on me as she stood and let the trail of her dress stand up behind her like the tails of a peacock... for a second it almost seemed as though they were real giant feathers... but no peacocks feathers could ever be that big...right? "He still has no idea, yet his nature pushes him towards the animals." She noted. "But still boy, chose me."  
"Oh, such a brave approach, that is the wise decision isn't it? Charm him by insulting him? How wise Hera."  
"As though you can really make him choose something better Athena!" The girl said back, as though she was talking to a small child.

The girl who must have been Athena, walked into the arena slowly and carefully. Unlike the other woman, she wore a marble grey silk blouse and jeans. Her thick inky dark hair was a fall of curls which moved over one side of her face and across her shoulders. Her eyes were like two violent grey storm clouds which looked at me as though she was figuring out how to destroy me while what almost seemed like a hundred other different calculations! She was smart this one. There was no mistake. "Come, chose me, would you let yourself be insulted by her?"  
"You two, really did you not learn this lesson over two thousand years ago?"

The other two girls turned towards the edge of a clearing as the last voice which had spoken first began to come towards me. Her blond hair was a movement which highlighted her blood red lips and perfectly made up face. A matching red dress cut back from her warm toned legs and trailed out behind her and her pointed heels. She was really beautiful. One of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Her eyes never seemed to set on one colour. Fresh roses and petals were in the beautiful curls which moved down to her waist. Her teeth were pearly and bright. "Hello Kenny." She sad softly. "Chose me. Just like you did all that time ago." She said softly, giving me a smile that would bewitch most boys into falling for her...  
"Barking up the wrong tree love." I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"I know. But I wasn't smiling at you for that reason." Her eyes flashed knowingly as she looked me over like some character in her favourite book come  
"Enough of this." The first woman stated. "Let us all explain to him, why he should chose us. Then let him decide."  
"That seems wise."  
"What would be right would to be to explain to '_the boy' _what the fuck is going on!" I glared.

The last girl looked at me with a fondness and another bright smile. "History is merely repeating itself. You will chose, which of us is the best and fairest." She reached out her hand and took the golden apple from me. I noticed how it didn't hurt her like it hurt me. "You will chose between the three of us. Aphrodite." She nodded her own head slightly.  
"Athena." The grey eyed woman said, straightening her powerful pose, still looking me over with those calculating eyes.  
"Hera." The first woman stated, flourishing her peacock tail dress.

Hera was the first to come up to me while my jaw was still somewhat halfway off the ground. _Hera... Aphrodite... Athena... no. Who the hell is messing with me right now? _I kept glancing around the clearing, trying to figure out what the hell was really going on. "Chose Hera." She said softly, putting a motherly arm around me. "I can give you power. Money is power." She whispered softly. Her words echoing around my head. Filling me from head to toe as she lazily lifted one arm to show the emerald studded sleeve which rested above her graceful skin. "Chose me and I will make you the wealthiest person alive, you will own companies and for the rest of your mortal life bathe in riches." She gave her startling smile. "Think about it boy."

As she took a step back, Athena slowly curling a arm around my shoulder and turning me so my back was too them, not allowing me to be tainted by the faces that Hera pulled as Athena grinned. "Chose me. Chose Athena as the fairest and I will give you wisdom. Wisdom to fight of your family, I will give you true knowledge over your mother, I will give you the knowledge to find her and beat her forever. To make her suffer." Athena's words hit my core. My eyes widening. "Chose Athena, and I promise, I will show you how to be the wisest and mightiest of warriors to strike her forever into darkness." Her fingers trailed along my shoulder till both her hands gripped them sharply. "Be wise young one... but I know you will."

As she took a step back, Aphrodite took casual soft steps forward. Ignoring the barge of Athena who elbowed her, but still Aphrodite kept perfect balance, maintaining perfect elegance as she gently kissed the golden apple and knelt down to my height, looking into my eyes and tilting her head so the curtain of her brown hair swept the scent of flowers over me. "My young champion." Her hand reached out and cupped my cheek. "My Paris by another name." She whispered softly and suddenly both the eyes of the other two ladies' blazed... and I mean, blazed. They glowed viciously and with rage. Up until that point in my life, I had fucked up and weird things happen... but actually being visited by three goddesses of what I had thought was mythology? "I know what you long for most boy." She whispered softly. Keeping her hand motherly on my cheek and smiling that dazzling smile. "Chose Aphrodite and I will give you one thing you have always longed for. I will give you love."

I looked down into the golden apple and slowly saw the sad face of a boy coming into view. It was strange... but then again, not as strange as having three goddesses from what I had thought been mythology come to visit and make me chose who I thought was the fairest! But the boy I saw in the apple? By the gods (if there were more than really just these three Greek ones out there), I didn't know what to say!

The boy had a soft mix of blonde and black hair which was a complete even mix. His skin was lightly tanned and his body was... perfect! His eyes were a deep emerald jewel and were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life. However, the sadness that they wore was painful to look at. How could something so amazing and beautiful be that sad... those eyes. Those pained eyes, they were lonely and full of exhaustion. I wanted to just reach out and take hold of him. To care for him. My heart ached blindly... "Even after all this time." Aphrodite softly laughed as she watched my hypnotised gaze. "Chose me and I will bring him to you. You will love him as he will love you."

However she did not speak of the consequences which would follow her as she would enjoy her new _'ship' _of mortals.

"I chose Aphrodite." I said and the other two glared foully at me as though I had paid them the worst insult.  
"Weakling." Hera murmured.  
"Most unwise!" Spat Athena.  
"After all this time, still you haven't changed my champion." She whispered and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I will watch over you. But you must journey to Paris. Tell your brother Honey, that you have made the choice." She smiled, tracing her fingers through my hair. "I will watch over you. I will now, just as I did then." She wove some flowers into my hair before taking a few steps back. "Take your journey my champion. Do not be disheartened by what is to come. Stay strong and love will always prevail."

While she held the golden apple she admired her own reflection in it. Grinning to the other two before twirling on the spot and disappearing in a haze of mist as she walked away.

I stared blankly at the surroundings as I tried to let what had just happened in the last five minutes sink in.

"What...The...fuck?" I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10- The final sign to begin

**Warning: Story includes ****BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse, and bear in mind, ratings will be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to all of you who read and follow this story. Thank you all the more to anyone who favourites this story =) Quick question... not as though it links to the story or anything... would you all rather be a Demigod, or a DemiMonster? *smiles innocently* just wondering.************  
******

* * *

_**-Kenny's dream-**_

Solitude.

Never ending solitude and silence. I was always surrounded by such beauty but yet to what avail. I had no one to share it with. I had no one to hold their hand with and walk through my meadows. No touch of warmth to guide my stinging frozen, pale palms as I wondered under trapped sunlight.

I wanted nothing more than to feel the comfort of another person's presence. Just to know that they were here with me. Solitude was the worst part of my punishment.

Everything that was going through my mind. Everything. Alluring and brand new scents. New focused sight and vision... the feeling that my bones had turned into molten lead which burnt away with every passing second that I took in pained, laboured breaths. It felt as though someone had taken my body and dragged it across scolding hot coals, then stabbed and left to hang upside down, as though I was some piece of meat in a butchers.

Kind of like all those memories, all those painful times had gathered together in my mind and now taken over my body. Just like how I used to feel when I used to avoid taking my tablets for his split personality disorder... I used to feel just like this. Like my head was trying to rip itself into two. Like something was trying to bleed out of me. Take me by my heart and rip out of my body painfully.

It was like there was someone else... trying to speak through me. To plea their dreams and speak their tale out through me. As though I myself, was a cage animal, finally finding it's chance and taking it to break free in the dreams.

But it was that painted tale which worried me:

_"I had cared for men who had captured my heart. I had saved them from the clutches of death. I had even allowed myself to believe that one of them would return. I had fought and started the most bloodiest battle that ever graced our nations history. I did it all for love and I would do it all over again... I will do it all over again. My Helen. My beautiful Helen. I will save you." _

I curled my hands into fists and closed my eyes tightly, willing that voice to sink away into the back of my mind as the stabbing pain, plagued my forehead. Kind of like the worlds largest bee had stung me violently between my brows. "Shut up!" I snarled and listened instantly to the vast emptiness which filled the air. The brilliant and calming silence. Only the lingering splitting headache remained. Still my body burning frantically as though I was caught in a summer molten heat.

I knelt on the ground in my jeans and frowned at the plant bed In front of me. The words spilling from my mouth freely as I had no idea what the hell was going on to me any longer. "Break me free. Snap these bones and burn away the skin. With these eyes show the soul inside. Free me so that I can hunt them to my content. Let me out of this cage!" I punched the soft soil as tears formed in my eyes and fell watering the bed of blossoming roses. "It has been four years since I've been poisoned by their mortal medicine! Let me burn away this shell!"  
_'Not just yet my darling. But soon. Very soon. Now feed me my darling. Show your patron your care as you would to a humble dog.'_

This wasn't the same voice as before but it definitely sounded... very much older. Colder. More daunting and deep. But it also lulled the pain in my head as I rested it against the soil. Listening to the coos and soft words of lullaby. The burning in my body becoming nothing more than a soft ache to her words... I was pretty sure it was a she by the soft tone behind it. Like the sound of turning soil under the summer sun in a forest.

_But _I quickly caught onto what I had to do.

I planted the seeds of future roses and began singing softly filling my voice with the tone of pain that fed the plants so well. At least it made me smile when I saw the green stem beginning to burst through the layer of soil and I sprinkled it with water from my fountain and a splash of my tears which the petals of the roses reached out to brush away.

"Why do I remember these things?" I whispered as I looked at his old workplace next to my fountain where the bronze satyrs spilled the water in the main marble fountain. My hand reached out and touched the tools that were laid about.

But as I looked in it's direction, I watched how the blond and black haired boy was bent over the fountain, going through the gears of the satyr like a mad man. His eyes fixed determinedly on the old and ancient parts. His brows pushed together slightly as his tongue stuck out ever so slightly on the edge of the lip which he bit subconsciously. "Okay... this part I don't mind." I whispered and watched how the boy would hum ever so softly as he tried to work.

His delicately, tanned olive fingers moved through the gears and he would smile to him self ever so gently. "Can't read my. Can't read my. No he can't read my. Poker face." He would hum and occasionally move to the invisible beat which was nowhere but in the pop song which danced in his mind. His voice was the most enchanting and beautiful thing that I had ever heard in the entirety of my life.

I had spent a lot of summers in the summer palace of a forest. I had slept under the star curtain sky and watched the almighty jewels and diamonds which lit the sky, fall to the earth in a spectacular inferno. I had swam in the waters of the great Loch Ness, (not so much fun when you think you see something move beneath you!), but I digress.

This boy's voice... if he hadn't been already enchanting enough. Then his voice was the last thing which inspired the image and picture of beauty about him.

I remember one day he was that focused he hadn't realised that he had caught fire... or what looked like fire. Something sparkled around him as he worked determinedly with full and burning defiance. His eyes sparkling with the colours and majesty or the spectrum. Dancing with life and love as the wind whirled around him. Some kind of majestic aura of flourishing, flowers blossoming at his feet. The dust flying off as his fingers worked around the cogs more cerainly... but for all of this. I could see something in the pit of his eye. Something dark and cold, moving menacingly around... like there was some beast inside of him. Something which was looking to break out and free itself.

However for all of this, the flourishing aura around him still let me astray with his beauty.

But what neither of us noticed was the power behind the aura. Neither of us could recognise the real reason and substance of what it was.

Neither of us could understand how it was a symbol to draw us together all the more.

However, as it swirled more violently around him, he hardly noticed the way his clothes bellowed angrily before beginning to singe and unravel.

He was so embarrassed that his clothes had burnt away leaving him in just his underwear.

I had never blushed so hard in my life.

_I mean, his old form Helen had been handsome… but… he had a dark cunning side. I don't even know why I fell loved him above everyone else. My sweet love, body changed but my heart still longs for you with all it's might. My darling, I will come to you and be with you once more. But this time I will show the world the power of us both. we will live happily my love. We will be together._

I slammed my hand over my head at that again, hearing the voice bursting forth as it seemed to churn around inside me painfully. Still my skin was burning hotter just like the other boy as he tried to dim the temperature by shoving his hands into the fountain. His skin making the water boil and hiss violently. What was this!? What was the reason behind all of this!

But it finally made sense as something caught my eye.

I looked down into my reflection at the soft hair and now nearly black eyes that stared back at me. My hair stopped just short where my shirt touched my neck and curved back while spiking out at the front. My pure white shirt was like a cloud that had strayed from the sky and my jeans fitted perfectly around me. But my hair... it was changing. It was reducing as it became a nest of wild spikes. while moving into a replica of two horns on the either front side. Each strand moving violently and curling as though I was submerged under water... No.

As thought it was a nest of writhing snakes.

My nails felt as though they were going to reach out and scratch along the cold concrete and obliterate it into pieces.

My spine feeling as though it wanted to break away and slowly grow further. My legs feeling heavy as I could no longer hold myself up and fall to my knees. My skin drastically moving pale. By everything and the sky, the earth and all life, did it hurt with agony.

The boy looked over at me and for a moment all we could do was hold each other's gaze.

Black fur seeping through his skin as the skin on my back felt as though it was ripping open. _My poor sweet Helen. I will find you my dear. But for now, we must change._

And with that final speech, I let out a roar of a scream as a flash and river of sights filled my mind.

Causing me to crash mentally and black out to the horrors and crimson sights of bloodied fields which possessed me.

_**-End of dream (Change of person)-**_

Kenny slowly groaned as sunlight flooded over his eye lids which were tinged with a soft and pale pink. The pain in his head was worse than the time he had sneaked his way into the chemical lab, inside the main educational building in his old school and created an artificial vodka... That had been one real hell of a night, and his dad really, really hadn't been happy when that was how he had met his son for the first time... be it that neither of them knew at that moment in time when Kenny's father had taken him to hospital over night and kept an eye on him, imagined just the fact that the boy he had taken off the streets had been the son he had been searching for, for the last sixteen years!

But back to the point of his migraine and that hang over. Kenny had decided rather quickly just how much he regretted doing that.

It went a lot of something like how he was feeling now! Though back then, even after he was adjusting to trying to explain to his new family that he was telling the truth, it was still as though he was a completely different person. He had been going through his rioting phase, or so according to his old foster family. He was pretty sure that they would still be hunting him down right now to pay for the damages... then again. Those snobby bastard must have enough money to be able to cover the costings for their house. Besides... they had attacked him first. Trying to pin him down.

Shouting to his fathers about how much he hated the others in his old school. How they should all take their beakers and cut themselves on the shards of their broken glass before jumping from the highest part of the fence and smashing against the ground... After the head of his school had heard about that, he had almost been forced into being expelled and home-schooled. Before Kenny's fathers had got him shoved onto anti-depressants by the medical office and given him the right medication for his split personality disorder.

But the main point was.

This was worse than a freaking hang over!

He turned over and felt a cold hand press onto the side of his face as it dripped almost frozen droplets of water onto what felt like his steaming skin. The fingers moved fallen locks of hair out of his, pink tinged, fluttering eyes as the silhouetted room became evident around him. "Hey there champ. You finally awake now?" A soft smile was pressed down onto him as a shined of golden hair spiked across his view.

He groaned and slowly sat up. His head aching painfully as his body burnt with pain. "Dear gods. What happened to me." He barely noticed how he oh so casually used the plural now.  
"You got heat stroke. You hot headed idiot." A light voice joked back. "I found you out in the forest. Next to the bear cave of all places." Honey smiled at the way the boy was becoming so much increasingly like himself. His baby brother was finally waking up to the real world around him. Oh... that proud moment when he would finally be able to toast his brother at the head of the table! When they would sit side by side! He could teach his brother the fine tunings of battle!

Kenny slowly looked up to see his older brother, smiling down at him as they were seated in his car. The rusty old thing being parked up close by the clearing. Honey had his caramel eyes locked onto his brother with a profound curious nature. Something had changed in his brother's aura... something seemed more dominant. More aware.

Kenny's eyes were stronger. Something in the pit of his pupil seemed to be shifting angrily as though it was fighting to come to terms with something. _It won't be long now. _Honey thought to himself as he kept his cold hand still stroking through the golden strands of his younger brother's hair. He could see just how strongly Kenny's cheeks were ablaze with a crimson temperature. _I wonder if he'll come out the other side, the same or not... after all, it can't be long now till he receives his sign!_

However Kenny's thoughts lingered on the fuzzy memories which were trying to define themselves back into the state of his mind. Had it been some kind of disturbed nightmare?

But then he remembered the face of that boy. Those sad and deep emerald eyes which had looked so plagued by pain and sadness. They had been so distorted. Looking ancient and tired on such a youthful face.

Even then, when he had changed so quickly and violently, that burst aura... to Kenny he almost imagined it to be that boy's soul. His aura visible churning in it's beautiful and everlasting brightness, but still the boy had been centred into it as he had changed.

"Those... beautiful...eyes." He smiled.

Honey paused and rose an eyebrow.

"Aphrodite... more beautiful than Aphrodite."

But now Honey paled drastically, his eyes widening in horror as a cold blizzard ran through the boy's molten body. The skin on his back writhing painfully as it was pushing to be released. His legs aching suddenly as though his body wanted to break apart and suddenly rear violently. His eyes must have flourished in a wave of magma like colour while his hair momentarily writhed. "What did you just say?"

Kenny however was staring around into the eyes of his older brother. Suddenly propping himself up on his elbows, as more of the words came back into his head. The golden apple. The way that it had come so drastically and burnt his palm. "I was with Mamma bear." He slowly rose form his knees and looked over to the dark cave.

He had no idea that Aphrodite was sitting nearby in the haze form of her broken mist. The long length of Morpheus' blanket hung from her cunning hands while her perfect lipstick undoubtedly was left on his cheek from her bewitching and siren like kiss. She carefully kept it flowing, knowing that her son Eros was halfway across the other side of the world, doing the same, that being how both boys had shared a dream... Morpheus would go wild at her later... but it was still worth it. Her little reincarnated Paris and Helen would be together.

Just as she promised.

But Kenny was still trying to pull back the fragments which were his memory. "The three of them... That apple." He looked down to his hand which was bandaged, though he was sure he could still feel the singes and burnt skin beneath it. His back ached and stung as though his dream had become to linger into reality. "Then that boy." Kenny chuckled deliriously and leaned back.  
"Kenny!"

The boy woke suddenly as a hand slapped across his face. The effects of Morpheus' blanket of daze was completely lost as he backed up slightly, seeing Honey's eyes burnt coldly down at him as they were narrowed. "What. Did. She. Say." He enunciated each and every word as he glared viciously through his brother. His hands gripped now tightly around the boy's collar.  
"She said to tell you it's time- ow!"

He screamed and reached over towards his back feeling now the tight bandage and the large crack in the skin which stung violently. "What the hell! What happened to me! What happened-" He stopped as he watched the way that it was spread down his spine.

Honey pausedfor a moment as a grin split his face from ear to ear. The boy beaming brightly with shining pearly teeth as he kissed his brother's forehead. "Denique! Suus ', tempus!"  
"What do you mean, finally it's time?" Kenny frowned deeply. Not noticing that the boy had even slipped into another language. "Time for what?"  
"My beautiful, beautiful little brother. Pack your bags. We're going on a holiday."

Kenny yelped as he was suddenly lifted like a small kitten by the scruff of his neck as Honey lifted him off the ground with one hand and put him comfortably in the back of the car with a quilt and pillow laid out so he could be comfortable with his new brand changing, marks. "It's finally time! The prophecy is happening! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!" He bounced excitedly into the front seat while Kenny was still dozing in and out of consciousness.

His eyes blazed like fresh magma and he chuckled softly as he looked through the windscreen and set the car racing back along the tracks. "Where are we going!"  
"Why? Baby brother, we have to make a stop off in Brittany, but we my lovely, lovely, newly welcomed brother. We're going to Paris!" Honey smiled from ear to ear.

_Finally! THE PROPHECY OF KAMPE IS COMING TRUE!_


	11. Chapter 11- It finally happens

**Warning: Story includes ****BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse, and bear in mind, ratings will be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to all of you who read and follow this story. Thank you all the more to anyone who favourites this story =) Quick question... not as though it links to the story or anything... would you all rather be a Demigod, or a DemiMonster? *smiles innocently* just wondering.************  
******

* * *

_**-Back in camp Jupiter-**_

Jonathan tried not bursting out into laughter as he watched the way Connor was sat away from the stage, glaring pointedly into his drink.

The other boy's brows were screwed together as he kept glancing up over to the various large established tents. Each one strung higher than the next and spared in absolutely none of the Roman's luxury. The inside was laid with fairy lights, candles and lanterns which bristled slightly in the gentle breeze. Almost like something out of a fairy tale for most of the people or a fantasy dream for others.

They, (being Jonathan, Connor and the other hunters), however had currently found themselves in the drinking tent which was less like a fairy tale, and completely, more honestly, like a big piss up with booming, almost deafening music, low neon and laser lights streaked across the crowd, while outside the roar of partying campers in front of the stage. All of them trying to put it out of their heads that by first dawn's light, they would be out on their own outside, searching for shelter, equipped only with a weapon and bare minimum supplies.

Demigods were dotted around the area dancing and grinding up against each other, while international love boomed out across the speakers loudly, filling the ears and hearts of each demigod under the tent, whether they be full blood, legacy or even half breeds.

Out across the expanse of the massive field outside the demigods all raised their hands, moving and caressing themselves to the beautiful sound of the beat which the music possessed over them.

Oh how Jonathan wanted to be somewhere else now.

Preferably looking after his brother who he had turned his back on for but only a few moments, a certain younger brother who had taken that, of all the bloody opportunities that night, to vanish among the crowds! Knowing him though, he probably wouldn't go that far away.

Not after... that strange incident back at the house.

Jonathan just kept smirking as he took pity and finally took the seat on the bar stool opposite Connor. Watching the way the boy glowered furiously into his glass. His eyes sparkling between a current of purple and silver, twisting with energy. "Why the long face Horsey?" He said lightly, trying to make sure that he emphasised, that right now he was trying to be as civil as possible... no matter how difficult it was proving to be within himself. "I could be grinding up against some fit guy... snogging and kissing him all night long. Having a fun time and a couple of drinks!" Jonathan said wistfully, meeting a few gazes across the crowd as he did so. "Instead I'm here baby sitting your skinny ass."  
"Fuck. Off."

Connor's gaze was focused entirely on his drink as he let the small snarl burst out, unrestrained or caring. His hair glowing fractionally as it did with his other siblings sometimes, though they only seemed to sparkle.

Connor literally would start glowing with pure silver.

The moonlight seemingly started glowing so intensely that it began to even prick into the skin of those closest by. Like being lashed with a winter cold breeze, or pricked harshly with thorns.

Jonathan just like the others could feel it biting into his skin, but the fear bit into him worse as he noticed the others looked around for the source of the new light.

"Hey! Light bulb!"He hissed and yanked the boy's hood up over his hair quickly dousing the intense silver glow and releasing the harsh sting from himself and all the others. "Did your mother, not honestly teach you just how exactly much hard work he had to go through to ensure you had a life here! The Olympians already have it in for him and your father, and you want to give up the secret he has worked so hard to keep, by you getting drunk and shinning like a star in front of all these people?!" Jonathan's eyes lingered as he watched the way Connor was completely still. "What's got you so beat anyway! Barely an hour ago you were bouncing off the walls because Charlie was leaving this camp to take on his own quest and adventure! But now you look as though you have the sky pushed down on your bloody shoulders!"

The blonde however still was lent forward... Hunched would have been a better word actually.

His startling eyes just seemed to bore and carry a storm inside them. He had enough practice with his three younger siblings around to know just how to get it perfect, like a second reflex. Whenever his little brothers decided to fight and compete, they would always end up growing as wild as the tide at the peak of an ocean storm. But moreover, their battle of wills was what truly made them distinctive among each other. A look in their eyes... at first Connor had always wondered himself why he could never pull off something like that.

All through his child hood, he had always wondered why he was so different than from his siblings. He had felt so alone... completely by himself. His fathers both gave him unconditional and ocean deep amounts of love. But he couldn't help... feeling so isolated and different. Being the only siblings with purple eyes and shining liquid moonlight hair. The only one to not posses any powers from his father Percy or descended from that of his grandfather Poseidon. Instead... he had a power which he thought he had kept well hidden enough from his parents. A power he thought blurred the lines of normality... even among demigods as he had found himself only trusting the truth of it to one other.

His little lion cub. His little ember of a best friend.

He had been the first one Connor could ever connect to. The _only_ one, being a better correction probably.

Since their parents had always been close, that meant that both boys spent a lot of time together. From the moment of being put in the cradle together, to helping each other take their first steps. They had never been split apart. His lion cub had always been there for him, no matter what the situation had ever been.

Even when Connor had shown his powers in their full explosive form for the first time when he had lost control.

His lion cub had simply smiled and just held onto him till he had calmed down and both had sat talked about it quietly for a long while. Since then, Connor had simply kept his power under a secret blanket inside of himself. He had made sure that they would never come to the surface again, or ever hurt someone he loved. That he would never feel out of control ever again...

He slowly stared at his fingers as a shimmer of energy trembled through his veins and surged through his blood.

Why did he still feel so out of control now?

It was so richly delicious. Like finally his muscles were stretching. Like almost as though he had been completely mummified into a prisoned corpse of a body. It filled him with an almighty amount of fresh new burning life. Irresistible.

Delicious.

Power.

The glow in his hair began to fade to something new. It seemed to begin to writhe as though a strong gust of the wind was striking it. His fingers twitched painfully against the table as they scratched into the hard wood. The veins on his wrists turned black and ebbed out agonisingly against his skin as more power flushed through his entire body.

"Where's your brother." He growled, tilting his head slightly as he let his own power ignite painfully inside of him.

He had always wondered how to use his power. How to harness it's true potential instead of letting it come out all erratic and wild.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes cautiously. "Why?"

Connor's body churned violently on the inside as his veins turned ink black. His breathing spread up slightly as his fingers flexed irrationally and violently. His skin felt as though it was literally crawling, tightening, twisting. It was agonising. Almost as painful as what was inside of his chest. His necklace seemed to almost radiate pure light instead of his hair now. Since his arms were exposed people could almost begin to see that in a shock wave burst, his muscles bulged strongly, taking a stronger toning.

"Because I don't want him see this."

So with one up strike of his palm, Connor's magic sent Jonathan flying back into a crowd of startled demigods.

_**-Break-**_

Charlie slipped from crowd to crowd as he watched the demigods grinding up against each other like heat ridden animals. Kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Some were even drawing weapons they had borrowed or found and were sparring with each other. Some shouting proudly of their strong line of pure blood from the gods. Some Legacies bellowed with fury at the insult, but there seemed for every fight, a strategist, a warrior, a diplomat and a leader.

Charlie noted somewhere in the back of his mind and conciousness which wasn't flooded under a ink like drowning tide, that the hunters were already splitting up. They were diving and preparing for the dawn which was now mere hours away, each of them gathering into a group. Made up of friends? Families who had chosen the hunt? Respect of basic power? Charlie wasn't sure.

He was only sure that right now, it felt as though his head was being held violently under a black tide while the air burnt painfully out of his lungs. His body although felt like it was under a tide, burnt agonisingly, each nerve on a cluster of an endless inferno! The pain never giving up for one second.

His arms were limp and felt like lead at his side. His feet staggering unevenly as he tried to find some path to follow down this long and winding sea of never ending faces. The ocean of screams and cheers as demigods were crushing closer and closer together. The noise! The horrendous noise of it all! To clamp his hands over his ears and take each stumbling step was all that he could do to try and keep himself conscious!

Had it been only his eyes and ears which were now his betraying senses, he may have been able to stay around a small while longer. But the scent which was filling his nose? It was like all of a sudden the most vilest and delectable of fumes had been concocted into a destructive aroma of luring. It was like the roses had breathed out their happiness into the world and decided to lay thickly in the air. Like the very essence of life had been bottled, youth, vigour, energy, like it had all been branded into this one scent!

But then... the foul stench of the air!

He could tell that the alluring aroma of the scent was derived from the sweetness of the other. It wasn't as strong or as overwhelming as the first, but it was persistent enough that he had to take notice of it.

It was like the smell of rain during a boiling summers day. Like the scent of metal hanging heavily, or the scent of decay. That was it. That was what he was smelling. Decay. Slow rotting stench. It hit him, painfully, like a fresh bucket of cold water directly into the face. But still it was being over powered, for its persistence it was still nothing but a small fly against the heavy storm cloud comparison of the alluring beautiful scent.

The young legacy found the longer that he dwellled upon one of the scents, the other came to draw his mind back with a vengeance.

Charlie's eyes staggered to locate it.

And that was when he realised that to the sweet alluring smell, his mind was creating the plaguing stench as a wake up to what was really around him. There was no real horrible stench but only his consciousness trying to warn him. Some part of him self which still had a sense of self will, was screaming at him to wake up.

The beautiful aroma was coming from all around him. Similarly how sometimes in a meadow of fields, the army of a hundred flowers could give one a beautiful up draft of wafting beauty.

Except the smell was coming from no army of flowers.

But an army of partying demigods.

Charlie's half lidded eyes just seemed to intently darken further as his senses were going crazy. His very blood feeling like it was boiling violently in his veins. His head tilted to the side as now he stared on at the people he had been brought up with. Each and every single young demigod now in the field seemed almost to be moving like through quick sand. Their hair flying out around them. Aura's of colours from the lights seemed to blaze around them.

Their hearts beating incredibly fast... their veins pulsing with warm blood.

_Speak the words. _A soft voice whispered to his mind. The coolness of it a new welcome in the raging and burning stinging of his senses. _Say them so that we may be free. Say them so that you can be free. Turn your back on this life. Turn away. Find something knew. _His own thoughts were barking at him intently now. He could feel the voice of his conscious speaking with an authority it shouldn't have normally had.  
_No... there is no other life for me. _Charlie turned his eyes far more intently The darkness inside of him surfacing again with the bristling black spikes of his hair.  
_There is... but you shall need to take it my dear._

Now he knew what his thoughts sounded like... that was certainly not him.

How did he know that? Because he was not female and did not sound like a girl!

_Well, I should hope that I do sound like a woman? _The voice stated indignantly. _There is such a journey ahead of you child. You need only say the words. Walk to the gardens. Your patron looks over you. You need only say the words and you shall be delivered from this torment. _It purred so soothingly that Charlie barely recognised he had come to a stand still, or that the fire was now causing him to cripple onto the floor. _Say it child. Say it. _  
"Break me free."

Finally the words which were to start a war were being spoken.

The gods on Olympus watching with fear, excitement and blood lust as it was coming about.

"Snap these bones and burn away the skin." Charlie continued, the black fire in his eyes beginning to burn more hatefully now. His skin visibly steaming in the cool night air. His normally bronzed tone was now tainted crimson and red. Free me so that I may hunt them to my content."  
_Yes! _The voice in his head screamed with excitement.  
"Let me out of this cage."  
_Gladly. _

With a loud a agonising snap, and a explosion of fire inside his blood, Charlie's knees finally gave out.

He barely manage to stay conscious long enough to watch as a young woman caught him in her porcelain arms. Her fair and flowing long red hair blew out to her waist in a fiery gleam of blood, fire and beauty. "My darling younger sister. My baby sister." She purred. The woman's eyes turned softer and more caring than they ever could, for any other mortal alive. Their devotion locked into one on the darling in her arms. "After so long you finally choose another chance, and you are given this new body." She smiled kindly. "But do not worry my dear. Your old sister from another life Aphrodite now holds you and loves for you."

Aphrodite crouched in her tunic and sandal. Her appearance she had not worn for thousands of years now as evident on her like an old outfit which was to be drawn out of a wardrobe.

The life of an immortal was truly alive now in her eyes as sadness danced with misery. The pain she knew the child's father knew too well from first experience. The difference between her and the boy's father was that she had known him first. She had known him when he had been her sister, a soul and a different body. When the darling boy now before her had been a smiling and beautiful girl. When the name Charlie had been Helen. When she had watched over her sister with affection. Taught the girl the names of the flowers in the fields, showed her younger sister the clouds and stars. When they ran together over the fields.

So much had Aphrodite's love been for the girl that she herself had felt times passage as the years slipped away and the girl had grown. It had been the first time that the great goddess of love herself had felt like a mortal. Wondering the slow and low path with her sister. Watching over her and waiting through the years. They had been the best, the saddest, the most exciting and the most painful of times.

Then the day when Helen had died... she had felt the curse that immortality truly was.

Aphrodite stared down sadly at the face of the boy in her arms. "And now my darling you have chosen to take life anew with your love." Her fingers brushed over the scolding temperature of the skin as she gathered him up in her arms. "My Helen reborn and still you are as ever the same. I shall watch over you now as I did then, but know this my darling. You cannot be a hero and a monster. You are one or the other." Her cool fingers made the boy in her arms sigh with relief. "The transition will take up the best of a day, in which time you will be transported. After all." Her eyes locked on the nearby hill as the gardens came into view. "Your soon to be lover planted the roses which shall take you there."

It took barely that of ten minutes to get to private gardens of the Di Angelo's.

The front windows of the house were replaced with fresh glass. The door fixed from having to hang off it's hinges and the walls free from the crimson blood which had painted them. "I know that it must hurt my darling." She cooed gently. "You were not made for this camp. You was not made to be controlled in your previous life." The goddess said fondly. Her memories of her old sister proved to be ones of great fondness. "When they tried to control you into being married to that horrible man, you still went and found your Paris. So let me take you to him and the city which is his namesake."

She saw that one of the lights was on upstairs, her very being could feel the intense pull she had towards that single room.

Her last great love interest from Olympus.

"Yes, it seems your new parents belong quite well to your new soul and body." She smiled softly and set the boy down against a single great tree which was behind the great home.

A expanse of emerald grass which was perfectly and neatly cut into different shades of swirling patterns. The very garden itself was almost like a great and large artistic piece. Like a piece of Elysium capture and put here on earth for the souls. Of course though, only those descended from, or directly related to the underworld could understand what beauty there was to be found there. But now trees bore fresh bruit in every corner. Each flower bed was poised with with plants that glittered healthily and fresh beyond most human care. Their bodies entwined and cared for. "You always did have magic in your voice and fingers, and now you seem to have brought that to this garden." The goddess looked around thoughtfully. "It seems only greatly befitting this be the point where you leave the camp."

The tree she rested him against was far larger and greater than the others. It's trunk was wrapped in great vines of roses which blossomed freshly with multitudes of crystal colours. Their beauty infused with the voice of a siren. Their thorns as deadly sharp as blades though they seemed to turn away from the boy who now rested at the trunk which held them so loftily. The great green canvas of leafs above glistened with adored other plants; lotuses, fresh apples, vines of grapes. The tree was an abundance! It seemed almost impossible! Roses, honeysuckles, fresh herbs! All growing around or on the tree! "You're still just as impossible." Aphrodite laughed. "But now my dear, this is the last I can do for you. The rest of the way you must make yourself."

From the ground came a small tremble as a new rose blossomed through to life. It's petals were almost translucent and dripped a fresh soft scent which wafted through the goddess. She could see that the faint trickles of the plant dripped harmlessly onto the ground without causing any harm or damage to the area. But she knew that from the tears which had watered the seeds, this plant was as harsh on the skin as acid, and as dangerous in the blood stream as venom.

She lent forward slowly placing her lips to his forehead in blessing. "Now is your time child, your story now waits for you." She stared at the face as the blood and pain were finally swept clear from it. The internal changes however were still raging on violently around him, his screams inside his head were exploding and bubbling like his blood.

Taking his hand in hers she smiled down at him sadly. Her eyes wondering over his intensely beautiful face. "Still then as you are now. A new body and soul but yet you are still the same." She sighed, her voice straining with immortality and memory. "My sister..." She paused for a moment. "My brother. My baby brother. I shall be watching."

Closing her eyes she paused for a moment.

_The wheels which have been put in motion can no longer be stopped. This is to be. This has to be._

Her own thoughts were as betraying as that which she weaved. "Be brave, my baby brother."

Charlie's eyes flew open and a scream roared from his throat as she closed his hand around the flower petals.

_**-Break-**_

Kenny's head was reeling as his brother helped him slowly sit up in his bed.

It was a grand bed from what he could see of it through blurry and tired vision. "Easy now. I thought that you'd be out for a couple more days. But I go our a single day and you wake up and think that all of a sudden, it's the best time to get someone into bed?! Honestly?!"

Kenny paused for a moment to close his eyes. The sound of his brother's voice, however gently spoken was still like booming thunder to his head. His body felt like it was only starting to cool down... but something felt strange. He felt lighter. Somehow... far more different. His ears tingled with the slightest sound of a breeze bustling through. His eyes seemed unable to focus on one single point but continued to keep adapting, like they were still finding the best way for him to look, but the light in the room stung viciously and painfully to his head.

Honey was sat next to him with a wet flannel pressed lightly across his forehead. "Don't try to work yourself too hard just yet. Know that you're safe, we made it to where we was going. You've been out for a while. You should have called me when you woke up, not gone out onto the streets and all of a sudden started hooking up with whoever you met."  
"Will you shut up for one minute!"

The snarl and hiss which lurched out of Kenny's mouth without his knowing made him jolt back slightly. Honey however grinned... almost what looked proudly?! What the hell was that about?! But Kenny was too lost at that moment in nausea to do much other than try to gather his senses back together. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."  
"We've already had this conversation." Honey sighed softly, holding up the cup to Kenny's mouth which was full to the brim of a warm delicious liquid. It tasted buttery and creamy which was slightly thick, it welled up in his mouth and also there was a sharp taste of something behind it, he found that it seemed to make the room settle a bit more around him, the headache pulled back slightly but still there was a faint pounding against the inside of his skull.

It took him a moment to realise he had drained it completely. "I'm sorry- I didn't realise-"  
"Don't worry. Stop apologising." Honey said softly again, brushing a gentle hand through his younger brother's hair and watching as the look of worry stained his face. "It's going to be okay from here on out. I promise you... but I still don't know how I feel about you hooking up with someone straight after just waking up! The gods know what you could have done outside on the streets!"  
"I've only just woken up though."  
"What."

Honey dead panned as Kenny slowly slid himself to be sat upright in the bed. He was stripped down to nothing and was laid comfortably underneath a silk length of a rose red sheet. The air was cool and pleasant against his skin, it was so light, like his body. He felt like all of a sudden he had a burst of energy, like as there was that nice warmth which was spreading through him, something inside of him was waking up. His eyes becoming more focused after that drink... what had been in it?

Kenny began to turn and finally noticed than his other arm was wrapped around something.

As he turned his head realising what his arm was wrapped around, he gave a slight yelp as something sharp, painfully burnt and stung into his skin. "Damn it! Son of a bitch!" He hissed, pulling his wrist up quickly and blowing on it, a sizzling sound escaping as he felt it sting and pierce just under the layer of skin, staining it. "What the hell!"

He stared at his wrist for a long moment, before his jaw fell open.

Spreading out across his palm to his wrist, he blew sharply on it, staring on as the pain burnt more painfully, but there was something behind the pain now. Something... almost like excitement which set of adrenaline through his veins. He slammed his hand over his wrist and gripped it tightly, applying pressure tightly onto it and finding that it eased off. Or the worst of it did anyway. "What... the hell?!" He barked.

A soft whimper managed to make it up to his and his brother's ears.

Kenny turned his head slowly looking over. His eyes first catching a similar spreading trace of black lines moving from a bronze palm and circulating onto a wrist. But the smooth wrist lead to a lean and naked figure which was curled into Kenny's side. Still holding onto him ever so gently, a soft sound of breathing accompanying him as under a mess of black and even blond spikes, a soft and youthful looking face, the boy was a bit smaller than him, and looked a bit malnourished, but other than that, he was completely and utterly perfect.

He was so beautiful that for a moment the room and the world around Kenny seemed to just blink out. There was only this boy next to him, this familiar looking-

"It's you!" Kenny exclaimed, staring with wide eyes. "You were the boy I saw in the apple!"  
"What?!" Honey bellowed, suddenly having a sharp and protective glare.  
"What?" Came a soft whimper, as a pair of gorgeous eyes opened.


	12. Chapter 12- Waking up

**Warning: Story includes ****BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse, and bear in mind, ratings will be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to all of you who read and follow this story. Thank you all the more to anyone who favourites this story =) ************  
******

* * *

The glistening fresh light of Apollo's chariot cast away the shadows and remaining stars of his sister as his chariot took high into the sky, bringing a new day and new dawn to Olympus.

A lone figure sat in paradise staring out across the void of sky, their eyes looking across the earth with fascination, their gaze now focused and fixated on the sweet city of Paris. A smile playing along their delicate and perfectly beautiful face as their interest burnt with a devouring fire of curiosity. They wore nothing more than a simple old fashioned white silk dress which had two golden clasps over her shoulders and a tight large golden waist piece which helped show off her amazing and hypnotizing figure.

The ground beneath their feet stayed softer than ever, finer than the most expensive velvet and satin. Warmer than the summer sun, even though the winter seemed not to far away on the breeze as Khione and the others of that vile taste prepared themselves to descend from the north. The air itself though felt heavier than usual. It felt dense... like it was full of mist. It smelled too sweet, almost over powering as a slight wind bristled through the trees and caressed each leaf. The sky sparkled and glistened just a little too brightly, the clouds emphasized grey on the back drop of the turquoise outline.

It was beautiful.

Staring in front of them was a small resemblance of the lake which wasn't that far away from the city but just so far enough that not far from her own temple, she could let the world pass her by while she retained only utmost beauty and be surrounded by that completely as her favorite story unfolded itself to her. The lake was very much similar to the one that she had found when she had met with her reincarnated Paris. It looked fairly deep, and took up the majority of the clearing which was directly in front of her, but unlike on the earth where it had been surrounded by towering trees and a waterfall, this one only was surrounded by rare and delicate flowers which blossomed during this time of year. A gift from her friend Persephone.

But this was how she enjoyed immortality. Beauty surrounding her. Elegance of her own image being bewitching. The feeling of her power extending out as with a new day, lovers woke in the caressing arms of each other, love filling in the air. No storm clouds in sight. Not one rain cloud to be seen. Apollo rode alone through the-

_"WHERE IS SHE!?" _A voice bellowed, causing the ground to shake violently beneath her.

Apollo was suddenly lost behind thick and exploding black clouds which erupted with sparking lightning and booming thunder.

Aphrodite barely had time to duck under a nearby cover of a marble pillar before rain slammed down violently, winds ripping out the flowers from their beds and causing the water in the lake to churn as the winds swept them.

She let out a long sigh and turned her head with a frown and narrowed eyes back up towards the temple where the roar of shouts continued to bellow and lightning exploded. "Lord Zeus." Aphrodite growled under her breath. Her light hazel nut brown hair bewitching itself with fresh color as it shimmered and rose on an invisible breeze. "King of the gods. Lord of lightning. The thundering rain... and god of drama and tantrums." She rolled her eyes, casting a sad glance to the now ruined garden of her temple. The flowers laid in pieces from the harsh rain, their petals cascaded across the ground which had turned to mush and now bubbled up mud as lightning struck creating craters.  
"You would address your king that way?!"

She growled inwardly, turning on the spot noticing she had been swept into the throne room among the other gods who now tried to busy themselves by looking at their shoes or various weapons and armour, anything to avoid looking at the raging cold, lightning sparking eyes of their king.

Just like her and most of the other gods, Zeus wore a single white tunic and leather sandals. His hair swept back over his shoulders revealing the sharp lines of his face and the strength that his aura possessed, commanding the room so diligently and demanding authority and attention. There was no way not to feel a thrill of fear pass through her as the look of the king. "A slip of the tongue lord Zeus." She purred.

Her features began to blur, one second blonde, next second a red head. Her hair short and neat then long and flowing. Her face and eyes constantly changing as she allowed her aura and appearance to be blurred by the king's own perception. She was literally feeding him what his heart... or his head, (as history had recorded, that's what Zeus seemed to follow more often than not, and she wasn't talking about the head on his shoulders), desired.

That's right. She could play games too. Even if he was their 'oh so lovely' king.

It seemed to be working as Zeus' shoulders set back slightly. His eyes still painted dramatically with lightning in his anger, (though seriously, that was him on most days. Whenever he wasn't having a tantrum was a blessed day indeed). His voice came out as a growl but no longer a barked or bellowed snarl. More like a great Dane with the soul of a Chihuahua, she thought. "Do you care to explain. What. You. Have. Done." He stated, enunciating each word with expectancy.  
"Why? I can't possibly say?" She smiled, her aura blurring out across the room. Her eyes were a picture of innocence as she feigned ignorance of what he meant. "I have done a great many things this morning. I went out and met this lovely couple which I had to give my blessing to. Two adorable kids! One was a red head and the other a blonde. They were such a lovely pair, I couldn't help but give them my blessing... what were their names again? Charlotte and Jason? Chloe and Joe? Clary and Jace?" She lingered on the last name thinking. "Oh something like that." She shrugged. "Then I went and tended to my garden with the help of your daughter. And then you ruined it. I'm sure she will love that. And then-"  
"SILENCE!"

With a strong slam of his fist on the arm of his great throne, a shock wave bellowed out, making Aphrodite fall quiet.

But not once did she break his gaze as she slowly wandered across the throne room and took her place on her own seat of power. Lightning sparked between the columns as finally Zeus' eyes cleared to a dark stormy grey. "I am talking about the business that you took with that half breed!"  
"Well I don't know, I deal with so many, 'half breeds'." She stated with firm eyes. She could see that Hera and Athena looked away, trying to draw the least amount of attention to themselves. But the Goddess knew that if she was going down, she was going to take the other two down with her... three technically. "If you're on about the business that _you, _yourself my king, ordered me, your daughter."

Athena cast her a loathing glare of grey hatred.

"And your good wife."

Hera glowered hatefully.

"To deal with in the competition of the golden apple. Then you must remember, that you yourself ordered that we took it to someone else-"  
"But not him!" Zeus shouted, looking like nothing more than a complete petulant child. "Do you realise what you have started! We've barely recovered from the last time that two came together as one."

Zeus looked over at Hera who was avoiding each and every immortal's gaze.

"But now you have brought together two which should never have been together! Another prophecy-"  
"Hey! This one isn't on me! You can blame it on the evening sky! I had no part in this one!" Apollo's shade sat into sunlight on his throne while he himself was out driving across the sky.  
"But now you have started events which will bring together two which never should have been! It was bad enough that sea brat-"  
"Watch yourself brother." Poseidon snarled.  
"ENOUGH!"

Zeus slammed his fist one more time and all others fell into silence.

"After they were released, it was bad enough. But now you have brought together predator and prey. You have no idea what is to come! What you have done."  
"We better ready ourselves." Athena stated, rising from her throne. "I do not need Apollo's whispers to know that when the time comes, we too shall be taking sides."

She glanced at her brother for a long moment. "War will be declared by the end of today."

_**-Break- **_

Kenny wasn't used to expensive taste. Which was why he was having a rough time with figuring out the apartment, but seemed to still be distracted by his own thoughts as he was lent against a porcelain white sink and stared into the large golden and jewel framed mirror in front of him. Steam floating around the edges, casting mist across the glass and his reflection.

His hand was curled into a fist, making his knuckles shine out white against his skin as he took calming and deep breaths. Slowly moving his neck and hearing the loud echoing of clicking bones which sounded remarkably like kindling in a fire. His whole body ached, like it was being forced and cramped into a single shape which barely allowed him any comfort.

His eyes moved over his reflection and stared at the new appearance which was slowly bleeding it's way onto his face.

His hair had begun to fall out, now looking as though it had been cut short at the side while the top had been swept over. A deep wooden brown color was coated over his old hair shade. His eyes had burned and been dripping blood for the last ten minutes now as they looked nearly black, but had warm tones of a hearth fire which was an inferno of his iris. The bones of his face had been groaning, changing. His biceps had become stronger toned and more prominent, like the six pack on his chest. His body although now feeling like a container, had screamed out with a reminder of the fire which had been around a few days ago.

"Kenny?" Honey's voice came from outside. "Kenny are you-"  
"GET LOST!"

Kenny's voice barely even seemed like itself anymore. It felt lighter, but was slightly deeper in tone. But by that shout then, it had sounded like five of him had called out at once. "Kenny, I'm always here if you need me. I'll have a drink ready for you when you get outside..." Kenny could hear that by his older brother's voice that there was something else there which he wanted to say but the words were difficult for him. "I'll keep your... _friend _occupied. He's coming around and I think he could do with someone his own age to talk to him!"

Kenny's ears twitched and he found he could note each step that his brother took away, back to the living room. So he found that it wasn't just his body which was going through this change, but his senses as well.

His eyes burned brighter with a stronger intensity, he swore that as he had been showering, he could have made out the individual flakes of snow and their shapes falling outside, but instead of dwelling on it too long, he had slammed the window shut.

Now here he was. Staring at his own bare form as the skin over his body looked like glass or clay, ready to shatter at a moment's notice and full of large cracks, though at the moment, the largest was a length of one which reached from the top of his neck down to the base of his spine. His eyes looked over it with dread and he gritted his teeth. "What the hell is happening to me!"

For another half an hour, he lingered like that. Trying to trace the changes and sweep aside the intensely painful nausea which threatened to make him pass out again on the floor, but he knew he couldn't linger in the bathroom all day... no matter how nice the hot water felt against his skin.

Shoving on a some clothes that his brother had left outside for him; a tight fitting pearly white shirt, black jeans which now accompanied the strong toned muscles of his legs, and a pair of designer sleek trainers, he walked out the bathroom, running a hand through his hair and keeping his palm against his head, like he could iron out the discomfort of a headache.

But the moment he stepped into the studio style living room, he found that the headache and any other form of nausea was swept away from him as a scent filled him from head to toe.

It was like the most alluring selection of roses that could have ever been grown, but to their overpowering state, there was the sweet and alluring scent like melted chocolate and caramel, poured over strawberries and dipped in vanilla milk. It was like everything that Kenny hungered for was captured and delivered into a scent which could make him smile from ear to ear.

His eyes instantly sought out the source of this scent and scoured over everything that the apartment offered.

The living room was made up of a white fur carpet which was completely soft in texture, or it looked it anyway. Strangely it was pristine clean as though it had only been bought that morning. Couches were turned towards a humble flat screen television which played some pop music which Kenny himself wouldn't normally listened to, but he guessed it was on for a reason, but just like himself, he knew for a fact that Honey normally didn't listen to this type of stuff... out loud and in front of him at least.

The white washed walls with pitch black painting of trees and other various art patterns or real life stills, were lined with paintings and pictures of the two brothers, smiling together. Kenny remembered when they had been taken, it was just after Honey had seen him in his production for the first time and the brother had offered that he came away and got to know him for a bit. Admittedly that time hadn't gone exactly how Honey thought it would have, but the two still had bonded well together and created some good memories.

Following the line of photographs, Kenny smiled slightly to himself as he noticed the various reviews that Honey had cut out from articles and frames on the wall. It felt so strange still, even with his own real father around now, to Kenny, that he was so loved and that others had such a love for him. For so long he had only had friends in the animals which had looked after him when he had ran away from his care homes... well there had been one boy, he remembered in his dreams, who had cared for him, but he often thought that the boy was just that; someone from his dreams. His time in foster care had been long and painful. Now here he was, with a loving father and brother and he still couldn't get used to it.

The kitchen was far off to the right in a large windowed area. Light poured in through the windows and scattered itself across the middle island where a hunched figure sat. Honey was moving through the kitchen, grabbing drinks from the counter and setting them across the table while he seemed to be working on something else. Grabbing herbs and putting them into a bowel before grounding them up.

When his older brother finally looked up and noticed that he was stood there, looking like a lost kitten, Honey smiled and pulled back a stall against the marble island for him to sit at. "Come on honey." He smiled.  
"No. I'm Kenny. Your Honey." Kenny teased with a grin and smiled when his older brother laughed.  
"I guess I walked into that, didn't I? Okay, okay. You've had your laugh. Now shut up and sit down." He said it with no malice but a sparkle in his eye and laughter at his lips making Kenny forget for a moment why he had even started scouring the room like Sherlock Holmes. "We need to have a chat anyway."

But as he took a seat, the scent returned, stronger than ever and threatened to take him over.

His eyes looked at the figure who sat wearing a navy blue knitwear jumper which looked too long for him as the end of the arms came to a rest at the edges of his fingers. The boy's hair was a fluorescent sparkle of golden hair and even patches of black. The longer Kenny looked, he realized that the shades kept drifting and changing, like the colors were wafting and moving to be replaced by a fresh vortex of precious gold and midnight black. Never though there was one amount in more than the other. Only on some moments when the music became louder than the sound of working in the kitchen, did he noticed that the boy's hair became either stronger toned of ink black or intensely shinning gold.

It must have just been Kenny's eyes playing tricks on him.

His skin though warm bronzed seemed to be fading and drifting. The warm tanned color was being replaced by a soft yet attractive olive tone. His features were sharp but attractive none the less. No less beautiful than the moment Kenny had locked eyes on him in the golden apple and knew immediately that there would never be another more beautiful than this boy.

His eyes shined like emeralds though ever now and then, they seemed to catch the light and turn a shade just different enough that it was noticeable if you focused intently. But strangely, the boy's gaze was completely blank, his fade though his skin wouldn't show it, Kenny could just tell that he was beyond exhausted and scared. To anyone else, he was sure that they would have had dark bags under their eyes, they would have had tears pouring from their eyes. But this boy would have none of it. His eyes seemed to refuse to turn red when every now and then a tear dropped, his skin was blemish free and not a spot of bag was in sight. He was beautiful. Nothing less than absolutely beautiful.

"I'd be careful if I was you." Honey chuckled softly as he set down a cup in front of his brother. He took a seat at the head of the island and stared at the two, smiling amused and yet completely beaming with pride at Kenny now that the time had finally come. The most important day that he could have had, and if the those who were powerful had sent another boy to him to help with the process, then so be it.

Honey watched Kenny take a sip of the drink then pause as the taste painted his tongue. He tried not to laugh out loud and embarrass Kenny when his brother had downed it once more like he had done the day before. His body clearly settling at ease as the drink entered his system. "Better?" Honey asked and Kenny frowned at the drink, nodding but not saying much else as he began to lick the droplets off his finger which had caught from the edge of his cup.

_He's taking to the transformation quite well. _Honey thought with an indefinite amount of pride but his eyes still rested on the other boy who hadn't said much since screaming after waking up and running off.

It had taken Honey a while to calm the boy down and then give him something to wear. He had put the music on and found that it had acted like a sedative to some extent. The boy was still crying, quietly, but he had followed Honey and seemed to at least be a bit more settled now, instead of trying to run away.

Honey had seen stranger things after people had woken up from the transformation.

"You should try and drink." Honey said softly, rising out his chair and placing his hand on the boy's back, soothingly rubbing a thumb up and down his spine. "Drink. Trust me, it will help."

The boy glanced up at him slowly, studying Honey for any form of deceit. Any slight sign of deception, but there was none to be found.

Eventually the boy lifted the cup to his lips and tasted the drink inside.

His tongue darted out ever so slightly against his lips, catching a rogue droplet, before he went back to taking small but constant sips.

"I bet you're both wondering what exactly is going on." Honey said gently as he retook his seat and rubbed his hands over his cup. His eyes searching either two of them. Kenny's attention was undivided but the boy was still gazing off into nowhere, though his ears had perked up slightly. "I just wanted to say, that I'm so proud of both of you. You have done so well and I am so proud Kenneth."  
"Honey!" Kenny growled.  
"It was a difficult thing which you both have just done and I'm-"  
"Where. The. Hades. Am. I." The strange boy enunciated.

Both brothers turned and looked at him with a sudden interest. Neither kept any expression on their face which may cause alarm but Honey maintained a soothing voice which he would normally use with animals who were scared or hurt. He knew that the boy's mind may still be muddled, and now was no time to barrage him with questions or stories and the truth of their situation, but they had to be told. The sooner, the better.

Honey sat forward slightly and offered a kindly smile. "You're in Paris. We're just as surprised you're here as you are."  
"No." The boy stated. His gaze flickering up for the first time as a cold glare marred his beautiful features. "No, no. This is some kind of trick isn't it." He scowled at Kenny then at Honey but the older of the brother's just held up his hand slightly and kept his sad, comforting smile going. "You've messed with my family before. You've done this to my father and mother. Who are you. Who are you kids of? Apollo? He's always flirting with beautiful people. His kids think they're so good looking! You can't be kids of Athena, your eyes aren't grey! So what? Do you work for the gods?! Are you legacies?! Is this because I chose the hunt!"  
"What is he on about?" Kenny frowned.

Honey however was trying to stop the pale shade creeping onto his face. "My child, I promise you. I would be the last person that ever, ever, would do bidding for those fools. The owners of those names had reduced my life to ashes. I would never do any of them a favour. You are beyond being hurt by them here." He kept his voice soothing and the boy seemed to be placated by that.  
"You're not working for them?"  
"No, but I would ask why you know them so well, but that can wait for a later time. Something tells me you have no idea what any of this is about. Your heart is free of deception I can smell that enough. But I would like to know your name child."

The boy paused for a long moment. His emerald orbs blaring anger and fear into Honey. "Charlie."  
"Charlie?" Honey said, indicating he was waiting for a last name.  
"Just... Charlie."  
"Okay, Charlie." Honey smiled. "Then by those above have decided to send you, we shall respect their wish. You are welcome in our home for name. We will have to make arrangements at a later time after the official ceremony, but for now, you must rest up for this afternoon." Honey tapped his fingers on the cup a couple of times, finally understanding how difficult this must have been for his older brother all those long years ago when he had gone through the change. "I suppose by now, both of you have noticed you have gone through a few... changes." Honey looked over his brother's new stronger appearance, so different from the timid boy he had met years ago.  
"They never told me this would happen." Charlie said quietly.  
"Not many people expect the change to happen... not many of us expect or notice the changes once they happened. Only in drastic or rare cases do we have such a change."  
"Like heightened senses" Charlie thought aloud.  
"Or giant cracks splitting down my back?" Kenny said, glancing over his shoulder fearfully.  
"I don't think I can really put this any other way." Honey rubbed the back of his neck. "It has to do with our mother Kenny. About... why you never see her around."

Charlie's eyes snapped up, suddenly shadowed with dread as something occurred to him. "No... don't say it. Please don't say it." He growled quietly, but Honey turned his gaze down. Obviously the boy must have had some warning or knew more about what these changes meant than he had done originally, however from the look in his eyes and sudden fear as Charlie glanced between the two brothers. He seldom understood the extent of what this meant for himself as well.

Kenny however was already fuming. The mere mention of his mother had set of another wave of cracks to form in his skin. "What about the bitch?" Kenny stated.  
"She wasn't normal."  
"Really? What gave it away? That she raped my Dad, or that she then left me to an orphanage where I lived through hell for most of my life?"  
"She wasn't like most people."  
"You can say that again!" Kenny shouted. His cheek splitting open to reveal a new skin layer beneath.  
"Kenny she wasn't human."

That brought both boys to a pause as Charlie's gaze became distant again. "What do you mean? Not human." Kenny rose an eyebrow.  
"Blood of a monster." Charlie said quietly, slowly looking up to Honey who nodded a little cautiously.  
"Monsters? What?" Kenny laughed. "You got to be kidding me-"  
"Kenneth I have never been more serious about anything in my life." Honey stated, watching his brother flinch back in surprise at his tone. "Both of you. You have come of age, an age where it means you no longer have to handle human shells any more. The human blood within you has burnt away and what ever black blood." Honey paused for a moment. "That's what we call the blood of monsters." He explained. "Whatever amount of black blood within you, reacted. It doesn't happen to everyone... and unfortunately... not everyone always survives the process. The black blood purged you. Wiped out what else may have been inside of you. You've become half fangs now."

Kenny and Charlie sat quiet and blank as Honey said the last thing which sealed the deal. "Both of you. Your humanity. It has been burnt away. Welcome to the city of monsters. May Kronos bless us on this happy day." He beamed, before Charlie's tears fell fresh on the table.

At that moment Charlie knew. He was no longer a hunter. He was no longer a Di Angelo. He was no longer a Demigod.

He was a monster.


	13. Chapter 13- a not so great first date

**Warning: Story includes ****BoyxBoy, swearing, mentions of abuse, and bear in mind, ratings will be turned up at a later time. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to all of you who read and follow this story. Thank you all the more to anyone who favourites this story =) So In this chapter you're going to meet my OTP. DylanxThomas or some of you know from the maze runner series; NewtxThomas. So this is a clue to a future story i'm planning to writing =) Enjoy! ^_^************  
******

* * *

The air outside had turned bitter and merciless, flakes of snow already beginning to descend onto the cold black iron balcony. The distant evening light of Paris were ablaze as people danced out in the streets for the winter festival. June and it's events had been forgotten completely as now New Athens seemed a whole other world away. What had felt like moments for him at being asleep were evident by the heavy shift in the season.

Yet it still snowed now like it had done then.

Tears stung Charlie's eyes as he curled his hand around the black iron bars of the balcony and screamed into his arm as the cold snow came and stung down onto his back. Where the flakes had melted was forming large wet patches across his back. The reality of what his new freedom had brought him was setting heavily on his shoulders as nearby a news paper showed the current date: **21st of December **

He had lost six months of his life barely a couple of hours after making the choice that his life was free of the camps. But that seemed only to mean that his life was now completely free to be played with by the gods and a sick joke in the web of the fates. The moment that he had stepped out the protective shadows of his parents and made his first clear decision of his own life, it had meant that he was now somewhere completely ripped out of his life.

No longer human.

No longer a Di Angelo.

His hand curled tighter around the sharp, black iron roses of the railing which now just seemed more like a joke than anything else to him now. So familiar to the ones which had been in his room at home. A home now thousands of miles away and completely out of reach. Even if he had any way of getting home? What would he have done?

He wouldn't have even got past the barriers of the valley, let alone the legion. A monster was a monster to most of the Romans still.

And the gods be willing that he even got past all of that. What would he say to his family? How would he be able to look into his twin's eyes and tell him that in some bewitched and strange state, something had happened? That all of a sudden no longer was he a legacy? He was like his oldest brother. But even then, he was still like no one else in their family. He was now a full blooded monster. He could even feel it within himself as across the city he could smell the alluring and mouth water scent of humans and what he presumed were demigods, though it was hard to tell, it gave him the same sensation it had done back in camp, but the scents, each were so different, it was almost impossible to tell!

So with one last loud sob he found himself climbing on top of the cold metal and letting the harshly cold breeze come and hit him square in the face and ravage across his body. Had the change had effected his hearing and finished the transformation yet, then he would have heard Aphrodite screaming with horror on the breeze as the goddess fought off against Boreas, trying to surpass him as the god of the frozen wind battled against her, blocking her from reaching the boy.

"Hey! Kid! What are you doing up there!" A voice missed his ears from the breeze as Charlie sniffled slightly. His emerald eyes seemed to blur with colour as they reflected the deep purple of the sky above them now. His body adapting instantaneously without him even knowing as his lips slightly became a bit more rouge. His olive tone skin from his father become lighter and peachier. His form became more slender as now he even caught the attention of Boreas as the god stared at the beautiful boy; the silhouette against the moon and stars as his arms rose up when he turned.

Charlie closed his eyes as a fast beat filled his mind and he felt himself slowly slipping back, hearing the screams from inside of the apartment calling out his name urgently. _"Cause we could be beautiful with our war paint." _He had no idea why those lyrics filled him or why even everything slowed down. Like something out of a movie when they would have a dramatic high speed scene, or even during a music video. Though why War Paint by Kelly Clarkson would be the music to accompany his death he would never know. But even so, it felt right, a song for a Siren's death? Seemed only fair that the gods find their irony.

Boreas turned sharply and dove down, stretching out a cold hand as Aphrodite fell next to him. _"My Charlie! My Charlie!" _She screamed out over and over. But just as the breeze hit the windows and the doors along the french apartment, locking the two brothers from seeing Charlie's fall, so did Aphrodite realize only too late as Boreas' siblings wrapped their arms around both the ice cold god and the goddess of love. None of them turning their gaze toward the plummeting Siren boy so that they would not come under his uncontrolled charm.

Even Zeus himself threatened to dive down and swoop at the gods to stop their interference.

Aphrodite punched out and screamed in horror as tears sprang from her eyes, watching Charlie's black and golden hair cover his face as he descended further and further towards the distant shadow hidden streets bellow.

And for once, the Goddess of Love felt her heart break.

Charlie kept his eyes closed as the whoosh of air around him. The sound of distant howls coming from inside of himself was lost to his mind as he felt certainty that he would never see the sky above him again. This would mean a one way trip down to visit his Grand father for the first time. He wondered whether the stories that his father told him about the after life were true or not... he would find out soon enough anyway.

_Mother, Pappa. Alex, Jonathan. I love you. _He thought as sad smile formed on his face.

"Dylan!" A voice somewhere around Charlie screamed.

_I'm ready now. _He thought to himself. _I'm ready for death._

But as something suddenly struck him in the back with a heavy thud, he closed his eyes tighter, finding instantly he didn't want to open his eyes.

Was that it? Was that death? Thanatos was often quick in delivering people he favored a painless death so they didn't remember it in the after life, Jonathan had told him that once, and Charlie's Mother had often told him that he was favored by two immortals and champion to one. Maybe it had been Thanatos who had been the god of death who had bestowed that as one of his gifts.

It was certainly far more than Charlie could have ever asked for. But he knew what he would awake to now... but still he expected it to feel different. He had seen the spirits of the underworld in his dreams. He knew what they were like, barely shades of their bodied selves till they reached the area they belonged to in the underworld. It didn't even feel like he was on Charon's barge.

In fact. It almost even felt like.

"You alright mate?" A voice whispered gently above him. "It's okay kid." It cooed softly but still Charlie didn't budge. It felt like his body was on lock down, he felt numb and severely cold at that moment. But he noted something, something around him. It was strange, it was kind of like when he was back in the apartment, a strange smell was filling his nose, of things which he should have absolutely no knowledge of but yet he recognized instantly. For instance, back in the apartment, it had smelt overwhelmingly like molten rock, reptile scales and snake venom too him, mixed with things which shouldn't have been appealing but it had just made him feel comfortable!

But right now, he could smell something that reminded him of O-zone, electricity and the heavy warning feeling that he had always felt in his get when he had been younger and felt his half monster senses feel an approaching storm and scent of it carry on the breeze towards his old families house. But there was something else there... smell like the sea breeze, the sky, all the smells were too chaotic to catch or take it at once and changed just as quickly as the next, but the other scent which was being more prominent was more notable to Charlie.

It was similar as to how he had felt back when he was at camp and had just woken up. There was a sweet and deliciously warm scent, like his mother's freshly whipped cream and petal extract pudding with a hint of blue berries and the sweet smell of his garden. But unlike when he was back at camp, the scent just seemed to make him feel comforted. There was no sudden drive to burst out wildly but only that to notice a warning of authority which came with it. One which he knew would simply destroy him if he stepped out of line around it.

A soft chuckle came gently from next to Charlie and the boy found slowly that his body unlocked, his senses coming back to him as he became more aware that there were two strong arms wrapped tightly around his torso and one hand clamped on his shoulder. "What's so funny?" Came a deep second voice.  
"Nothing. It's just... I guess I just figured out now there certainly are some uses to have an _Anemoi Thuellai-_"  
"You know I prefer _Venti_." The second voice chided though there was a heavy and noticeable fondness to it.  
"Okay. I've noticed that there certainly are a lot of uses to having a _Venti_ as a-"

Both fell silent as Charlie slowly opened his eyes.

The first sight he caught was a boy with a sharp line jaw and dark flat black hair looking back at him. His eyes were dark like the night though ever now and then Charlie thought he saw something like lightning spark through the boy's eyes. He had seen far stranger things around camp so it didn't phase him that much, but the scowl on the slightly pale face and soft pink lips made him slightly nervous and ashamed as the boy adjusted his black coat and slim fit dark shirt. He certainly was handsome but from the way that he was looking at Charlie, the boy couldn't help but think about his Papa. "What the god damn hell did you think you were doing kid-"

Now under normal circumstances Charlie would have probably screamed: _"AHH! VENTI! AUNTY PIPER'S CREEPY ILLUSIONED EX STALKER!" _

But what would that accomplish, because he wasn't a demigod any more. Which meant who would come to his aid, he had no celestial bronze. No imperial gold-

After all. You can't truly kill a monster without either of those.

Tears slowly sprang forward to his eyes as it dawned on him slowly. _I can't even die any more. The only way I'm going near Grandfather Hades' kingdom is if someone sends me to Tartarus!_

A sob broke out of him and Charlie blinked his tears out his eyes just at the moment when the boy holding him got a slap upside the head. "You gone and bleeding made him cry now! You know what it's like waking up after the transformation Dylan! Give the kid a break!"  
"Still, he looked pretty certain that he knew what he was trying to accomplish!" The one name Dylan growled, only to pause as Charlie sobbed quietly again under his breath even more so as he looked up and saw a sight which confirmed his horror for him.

The boy Dylan had him resting across his lap as Charlie stared down at a pile of dust on the ground which was slowly rushing back onto the broken stump which was his leg and very slowly indeed was reforming it from where it had shattered after the fall. "Oh." Dylan whispered softly as he finally followed Charlie's gaze and it dawned on him. "You just found out huh... must also be your first time having part of yourself dusted." The dark haired boy sighed. "Well, I got you out of most of the free fall luckily so the only bit of damage is to that leg, but it seems that's healing quite well. You're lucky you've transformed, otherwise you would have gone straight to-"  
"What he means to say is." The first voice interrupted, with another shove to Dylan's shoulder. "Now is not time for questions. You will catch your death-"  
"Not so easy is it eh Thomas?" Dylan smirked.  
"Oh shut up. The cold won't do you much good out here. You will heal a far lot better somewhere warm and comfy."

Thomas slowly stepped into Charlie's view and the boy paused. _Connor?! _He thought.

The blonde and brown haired boy in front of him smiled gently. "Come on, our home is not too far away, you can rest there." His puppy dog brown eyes gave a certain comfort, but also a sense of familiarity which he couldn't place for that moment. The boy was lean in figure though Charlie just knew that the boy in front of him was certainly strong.

In more ways than one.

"Looks like I'm putting out another plate for Christmas." Dylan growled quietly before scooping charlie up then with a flash and a spark in his eyes, the dust pile on the ground behind him rose and followed obediently after him and Thomas as both lead the way back to their home.

_**-Break-**_

Charlie hadn't been willing to put up a fight, but wen the two started trying to pull a blanket around his shoulder and give him a hot drink, he had started to cast glares, apparently a siren casting a glare didn't need charm or a dagger. The pointed look was good enough by itself. Though Charlie himself put it down to it was just how well his mother had taught him to give a foul glare when the time needed it.

That said he wasn't thinking of anything because mostly his body was shut down, he was huddled at the edge of a couch, hunched forward with arms wrapped around his soaked jumper as he trembled. Every time he looked at a mirror, he found himself met by a different reflection, a different appearance, sometimes it was a subtle change, sometimes when he caught himself reflected in the mirror in the sitting room he was in, he saw a whole other person staring back at him beneath his familiar gold and black hair.

The living room in the one level apartment was certainly nice and humble. Three couches turned towards a grand fire place where fresh chopped logs were burning with kindling, slowly filling the room with warmth and casting a glow onto the pear cream wallpapered walls which were lined with large bookcases. A plasma television was placed on the wall above the ivory framed fireplace, currently playing Doctor Who, (Oh how Charlie's father would have something to say about that). A Christmas tree was lit up as miniature stars, (no, not little lights, might Charlie add), hovered over the plastic branches which were draped with golden tinsel. The rest of the tree was covered with smaller decorations, some toy soldiers, some small spheres with photos inside of them, though Charlie didn't look.

The floor was carpeted nicely and the whole apartment itself, both bedrooms and the kitchen gave Charlie a sad nostalgic sense of his home. It wasn't uncomfortably extravagant like the last one had been, and Thomas and Dylan had both gone out their way to make sure he was comfy-  
"How's that leg doing?"

Charlie caught Thomas' scent as the slender, strong boy slowly walked into the room. He was wearing a button up, white and black checkered square shirt and skinny jeans with black trainers. He certainly was handsome that was obvious. Though the other boy Dylan was too. But then again, Charlie didn't care at that moment about someone's looks. His thoughts ached painfully and the half reformed stump of his leg stung as more feeling of it was returning back to him.

Thomas came in and knelt in front of the boy's rock like still body. His soft brown eyes tracked the movement of particles as the dust in the floating pile which resembled a foot thanks to Dylan's... abilities, was slowly making it's way back together. But it would take a lot more time than needed. A day or so. As if this poor boy that they had found jumping from the balcony needed to be in any more pain. "Here... this may sting a little." He said gently, reaching out his hand slowly till both palms hovered over the swirling dust storm.

Thomas felt the usual sting behind his eyes and the tight twist in his chest as his eyes began to blaze brightly, lighting up in a blinding white swirling light like his palms as Charlie let out a sharp whimper.

The light from the boy's palms filtered out leaving his blinding eyes as wrapping around the space between dust, weaving it back together till a fully formed foot had managed to be created and fully healed. It was always hard to tell with half fangs just how well they could heal so quickly after transforming. Most of the time it took a few years for the ability to full kick in, which was why more often than not, a lot of half fangs spent their first year of awakening, healing up in Tartarus after getting caught up in a fight, or unfortunately doing what this young boy had done.

Thomas sighed softly as felt a the familiar pang of exhaustion hit him, which he always felt after using his powers. He took a seat next to the boy and gently offered out a cup again, watching how the black and golden haired boy only just kept on staring on into space as his face would flash ever now and then, or catch in the light of the fire as it changed delicately. "There's no point wasting your time."

Thomas turned his head as he watched Dylan step out from the kitchen doorway where he was finishing just cooking their dinner. The descended Venti certainly had a talent in the kitchen as well as chasing storms through the sky. But more than anything else, he certainly had experience dealing with those descended from monsters, which Thomas himself didn't. "I just don't understand is all." Thomas sighed in his British accent, which flowed perfectly as he rested his youthful looking face into his palm.  
"The boy is a Siren." Dylan lent against the doorway of the kitchen as he ran a cloth across the freshly cleaned plate which he had got out of the dish washer. "They're a stubborn clan. They don't and won't do anything they want to do."  
"Sounds like a stubborn stallion that I know." Thomas joked fondly and watched a smile form at the edge of Dylan's mouth as the boy set the plate down in the small kitchen.  
"They use their music but were cursed painfully when they tried to ask for more than what they were given for by the gods. Honestly. Getting those Greek fools involved is always a problem. It's why I'm glad that you're not some stinking Demigod."  
"No, because if I was, then you'd have eaten me long before now." Thomas laughed and gently set his hand against Charlie's back, trying to sooth him. He may have been able to reform that foot, but his abilities didn't go so far as to work on emotions... or at least the living that is. Not that he had found yet in his line of studies at least. "But I tell you... It's strange. I feel a sort of..." Thomas paused for a moment then shook his head, stopping the thought which had been close to freeing itself from his mouth.

His eyes caught the brand which had burnt itself into the boy's wrist, though he couldn't make out the shape of the ink black marks. "Hang on?" He frowned slightly. "What do you mean? I remember learning about the Sirens. They had magic you're right. But in a lot of my stories and scrolls from that time, it often depicts them as horrible like creatures. Like hag like old birds... I especially don't remember there being anything about there being _male _sirens."  
"All the more reason why you won't get anything out of that stubborn one, until he's ready to open up about himself." Dylan chuckled, staring with a slight admiration at the siren for the stories he had heard. "But you're right. Most Sirens still are a bunch of cloaked old cretin birds trying to dig themselves up a good meal with a song from their islands." Dylan went back to the stove and stirred a pot, pointing at Charlie with a wooden spoon and a rose eyebrow. "He shouldn't exist." He stated then went back to cooking with a whistle and tune.  
"You still didn't tell me." Thomas grinned, watching Dylan with a deep and comforted fondness.  
"Thousand of years ago, just after the first Titan war had settled and those dusty old Olympians rose to power, men came out the caves, the great kingdoms of Greece were struck together, Greeks went to fight Trojans, blah, blah, blah-"  
"Dylan." Thomas scolded.  
"There was a branch of Sirens, lead by a Queen. Her name was lost to time, for the better part I guess. She would only be remembered in infamy by her own kind and clan for what she did."  
"Which was exactly?" Thomas knew that Dylan tended to do this quite a lot. He would lose his focus and dance around a subject for a while till his focus could be refocused and honed onto the subject they were talking about. Thomas found it rather endearing really and fun to watch when someone new would talk to Dylan.  
"After watching the embarrassment of her kind fail when Odysseus swam close to one of their home islands in the sea of monsters, she prayed and tricked the goddess Hebe."  
"Why her?" Thomas wondered out loud, his brows furrowing with curiosity as he listened onto ever single word the other looking sixteen year old said.  
"This Queen wanted the Sirens to be the apex predators of monsters." Dylan began, smiling to himself as he remembered being told the story by his father when he had been nothing more than just a child. "She disguised herself, to hide her monstrous looks and offered tribute to Hebe, praising the goddess that she was the mightiest among all the Olympians, that her power was unrivaled and the dreams off all men. Stronger than even that of Aphrodite's powers of love. She prayed that she and her people have eternal youthful looks and the beauty to match it, so that they could be known as the servants of Hebe." Dylan's eyes flashed with lightning in a dark and predatory joy, making Thomas gulp ever so slightly, for he could sense as with most tales from Greek Mythology, he could feel a massive _but _coming to play into the story.  
"But." He supplied.  
"But. After Hebe had been flattered and charmed by the Queen, and granted her wish. The Queen revealed herself to be the now lustrous and most alluringly beautiful Siren which she was. Hebe was outraged, horrified and humiliated, having fallen for the old hag's trick. She couldn't go back on their deal for she had sworn on the river Styx, that she would make sure that the Queen's people each be more youthfully beautiful than any other mortal, and nearly immortal that walked the earth. So the goddess fled, leaving the Siren Queen to revel in her new beauty and accomplishment."  
"Doesn't sound like much of a curse." Thomas rose an eyebrow and lent back in his chair.  
"Upon hearing about what had happened. Aphrodite grew enraged. So much so that she in her anger went to deliver her own gift, to the Siren Queen, after having heard the boasting and the exclaims from the Queen that Hebe was stronger than her." Dylan set the pot in the kitchen to simmer. "Upon arriving to the island, The Queen fell bowing to her knees. Pleading Aphrodite for forgiveness. Begging that she be spared. But the goddess was enraged. Having what was claimed a minor goddess, boasted over her. It was a wound to the love goddesses pride. She laid a curse upon each siren, that any pure blood Siren would be cast with beauty beyond any means, but they would never know true love, they would be sought after by men, and be legendary as monsters, they would never have their own true form. And with that the goddess left."  
"Curse of a thousand faces." Thomas said quietly.  
"So each day that came, the Siren's shifted and changed. Always beautiful, but with that beauty came a hole inside of them, a hatred and jealousy. The more they grew beautiful, the more they lost themselves, till they became nothing more than savage beasts once again, running around covered in blood of women and men they had lured. They became insane."  
"That's horrible." Thomas said quietly, suddenly getting covering the mirror in the corner which Charlie kept flinching as he looked into out the corner of his eye.  
"Oh and it gets so much more better." Dylan grinned. "The Queen felt the punishment was unfair for her desire of power and lust for greed. She became desperate. Longing for the true body and face which was rightfully hers. So when a challenge came to the gods. She prayed once more-"  
"She prayed once more to Hecate, the goddess of magic."

Both boys were startled to see that it was Charlie who had spoken. His eyes gazed out blankly towards the fire and in their spectrum, Thomas found a sadness blossoming for the boy, before suddenly he was startled just as much as Dylan was at what the boy said next. "The Queen pleaded with the goddess that she impregnate her with a child. A child both of monster blood and godly blood, an immortalized weapon which would shake the foundations of Olympus and bring fear to the gods. The Queen played Hecate for her pride, her own desire for power and in doing so, the goddess agreed. For two thousand years, the Queen then tried to train her son to be a brutal murderer."

Dylan stared with an agape mouth in shock as the boy was reeling of the most secret story entrusted to his family of chaos spirits. One he had only ever heard his father tell him as it had been his duty to carry it on! For he knew the prophecy of chaos more than anyone!

But the boy didn't stop with his impossible knowledge just there.

Charlie curled his fist tight. "But the child of the Queen and the Goddess was anything but a brutal murderer, he had a heart as wide as the ocean and was as full as life as the energy in a spell. His kindness knew no depth and his sorrow matched, being a half breed Siren, he luckily did not suffer the curse of a thousand faces or the blood lust which came with it. The boy was taught each month to lure a new victim in, to be able to use his naturally inherited beauty to make sure the rest of his clan and his mother was fed. But the boy was as soft as a flower. He spent most of his days in silence for his natural voice was the melody of each siren."  
"You can't know this!" Dylan whispered, even Thomas was becoming nervous looking between the shocked expression on Dylan's face and impassive one on the smaller boy's.  
"For each time the boy did not kill, he spent a year, agonized in Tartarus, having to reform."

Dylan grimaced at that.

But Charlie simply continued. "Only once in two thousand years when pushed, did the boy commit murder. Forced to by a spell against the only boy he had loved in his existence. His reward; he lived a year." Charlie said bitterly. "Then come the time after the giant war, the boy found himself claimed to camp Jupiter, where he gave up his immortality and fell in love. In the corner of new Rome he fell in love, adopted one half fang and had three of his own. Only one in those three took after him. But after all... this all comes back to Aphrodite doesn't it somehow?" Charlie snarled bitterly.

Dylan dropped the plate which smashed on the floor as he stared with wide eyes. "No. Not possible!"  
"All this time I thought that Sirena was the key. But her own curse has come back to bite her for what she wants."  
"I don't understand." Thomas frowned slightly.  
"My name is Charlie. I am the child of Sirena."

Dylan smiled brightly.

Charlie however left out the last part as it finally made sense to him after sixteen years of waiting.

Favored by Aphrodite and champion to Hecate.


End file.
